Band of Brothers
by Losgann
Summary: Prequel de Come Back Les Maraudeurs entrent en 5e année. Une nouvelle élève arrive peu après la rentrée... Et elle est définitivement bizarre ! Fic Terminée
1. Un balai, un monstre et Poudlard

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse pour ce chapitre (parce que c'était pas gagné!) ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Kikoo ! Me revoilà avec la suite de Come Back... Enfin, c'est pas vraiment une suite, disons plutôt une préquel :-) Vous l'avez compris, on va faire un tour dans le passé ! Pour vous situer, les Marauders entrent en 5e année... Ils sont inséparables depuis leur première année (tout le monde sait ça !). Lily les apprécie sans pour autant passer tout son temps avec eux. Vous vous en doutez, la fic sera centrée sur Juliette. Donc toi... oui toi, petit-lecteur-qui-débarque-ici-sans-trop-savoir-pourquoi, si tu n'as pas lu Come Back, je te conseille fortement d'y aller si tu veux comprendre quelque chose même si ce n'est pas indispensable. Mais c'est mieux ;-) Profites-en pour laisser une review... Parce que, plus que jamais, I NEED REVIEWS GUYS !

**Note bis**: Ceci est la version corrigée comme j'avais fait pour Come Back... Bah oui, ça fait pas de mal de revenir sur ses erreurs et défauts non ? J'ai donc essayé de changer les trucs qui allaient pas... C'est à dire surtout l'histoire du préfet qui a disparu ;))) En fait, j'ai rajouté quelques trucs mais sincèrement, cette histoire de meurtre, elle me prend la tête... Alors, on va oublier ok ;))) J'ai surtout changé la fin de la fic... Je la trouve nettement mieux ;)) MERCI à tous les reviewers qui m'ont permis de me rendre compte que tout clochait ici ;))) 

**Chapitre 1 : Un balai, un monstre et Poudlard**

- _C'est pour toi qu'on m'a encore réveillé ! Tiens tiens, tu es la fille de John Dante et de Carol Exrif... Voyons voir ça. Ah ! Déjà Animagus ! Belle performance petite ! Tu es douée pour la Métamorphose... C'est l'une des spécialités de Gryffondor. Tu sembles avoir aussi une bonne dose de courage et autant d'inconscience ! Curieux mélange que voilà ! Et tu aimes apprendre... Eum... Où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer ? Serdaigle ? Non... trop calme pour toi... Je ne vois qu'une chose ! _ GRYFFONDOR !  
La table qui se trouvait en face de Juliette explosa de hurlements et d'applaudissements ! La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ôter le Choixpeau magique de la tête. Dumbledore, qui était resté à ses côtés durant la répartition, s'empressa de la libérer et lui dit d'aller rejoindre sa Maison. Elle descendit rapidement de l'estrade et alla s'asseoir au bout de la grande table. Tout le monde lui souriait et elle le leur rendit mais en plus crispé. Le directeur suivait la jeune fille des yeux de la table des professeurs où il avait prit place puis il se leva :   
- Je compte sur les Gryffondors pour aider Juliette à se sentir ici comme chez elle. Poudlard est malheureusement très différent de Beauxbâtons mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! Maintenant que ceci est fait, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !  
Il claqua des doigts et la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Juliette était affamée et elle se servit abondamment. Les autres élèves lui lançaient des regards curieux accompagnés de petits sourires. Elle remarqua un groupe de garçons en bout de table qui rigolaient beaucoup et parlaient forts. Tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor semblaient ne leur accorder que peu d'attention mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les observer. Elle eut un sursaut lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un des quatre garçons. Elle se sentit rougir et regarda rapidement son assiette. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux blonds et un visage fatigué mais c'étaient ses yeux qui la marquèrent le plus. Des yeux couleur d'ambre qui reflétaient toute la tristesse de leur propriétaire. Elle avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré mais sans savoir pourquoi. Elle reprit son repas et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle vienne dans cet endroit ? Ils auraient très bien pu rester en France, ça n'aurait pas été pire qu'ici. Mais son père avait été rappelé par le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne et elle n'avait eu guère le choix que de le suivre ! Il était parti de Poudlard à peine une heure plus tôt et il lui manquait déjà. Depuis la mort de sa mère, jamais ils n'avaient été séparés plus d'une semaine. La perspective de passer deux mois sans le revoir la rendait malade. C'était peut-être pour atténuer la peine qu'il lui avait offert son cadeau d'anniversaire avec deux semaines d'avance ! Et quel cadeau ! Juliette sourit au souvenir de cet après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

"- Joyeux anniversaire mon petit chou !  
Juliette resta bouche-bée... Ils se trouvaient devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch et elle avait devant les yeux un authentique Hawk 75, le dernier né de la prestigieuse fabrique de balais volants. John était ravi :  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
- C'est de la folie ! J'ai déjà un balai...   
- Tu veux rire ! Ta Danseuse 73 est une antiquité à comparer de ce bijou !  
- A quoi bon...   
- Comment ça ?  
Juliette tourna le dos au balai et regarda la rue.   
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il me serve à grand chose ! Toutes les équipes de Quidditch doivent déjà être formées.   
- Je suis sûr qu'on te fera une petit place... Tu étais la meilleure attrapeuse de Beauxbâtons !  
- Justement ! Je ne suis plus à Beauxbâtons... et je ne suis pas prête de rejouer au Quidditch !   
John prit sa fille par les épaules et la força à le regarder.  
- Juliette... Tu es la meilleure ! Si tu n'entres pas dans une équipe cette année, tu y entreras l'année prochaine. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu te fasses plaisir. Peu importe si quelqu'un te voit... Peu importe si c'est pour jouer au Quidditch ou tout simplement voler. Tu adores ça...   
- Mais... Mon balai me va très bien.  
- Et moi, j'ai envie de t'offrir celui-là.   
Malgré ses dires, elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir ce balai. Il était absolument magnifique et elle savait déjà depuis longtemps qu'il était le meilleur balai du monde.   
- Très bien... Tu as raison. Je vais voler comme d'habitude et tant pis pour le Quidditch !  
- Bien dit !"

Mais elle savait très bien que ne pas jouer serait comme si on lui arrachait le coeur. Son père était déjà bien assez inquiet de la laisser seule pour qu'elle en rajoute avec des choses pareilles. De toutes façons, elle survivrait, comme d'habitude. Elle avait connu des choses pires que d'être privée de Quidditch ! Elle releva les yeux de son assiette pour attraper son verre et eu un mouvement de surprise. Un garçon à lunettes et au sourire charmeur se tenait assis devant elle et lui souriait. Il avait les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux et un air gentil. Le plus drôle était sans doute qu'il semblait ne pas connaître l'usage d'un peigne !  
- Salut !  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit que ses trois amis étaient là aussi. Elle leur fit un timide sourire et reposa son verre.  
- Bonjour.   
- On te dérange ?   
Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser impressionner !  
- Pas le moins du monde. Je m'appelle Juliette Dante.   
- Moi c'est James Potter. Le grand fou à côté de toi c'est Sirius Black...  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au grand fou en question. Fou n'était pas vraiment le terme adéquat, diablement séduisant serait plus juste. Sirius était plus grand que James, il avait des cheveux noir ébène qu'il portait mi-long et des incroyables yeux bleus. Il lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre. Et de deux ! Si elle commençait à trouver tous les garçons de Poudlard à croquer, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. James continua en désignant son ami assis à côté de lui.   
- Lui, c'est Remus Lupin et celui à côté de Sirius et qui se planque, c'est Peter Pettigrow.   
Remus était de la même taille que Sirius. Juliette le fixa longuement et il soutint son regard sans rien dire. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable chez lui, un elle-ne-savait-quoi qui le rendait spécial. Peter semblait être le vilain petit canard du groupe. Si ses trois amis avaient tous un charme fou, lui ressemblait à un petit cochon. Mais il avait l'air aussi gentil que les autres. Elle les regarda tour à tour :  
- Vous êtes en quelle année ?   
- Cinquième... Et toi ?  
- Idem.   
- Alors on sera dans la même classe.   
Sirius rigola :  
- Quelle chance tu as !   
Juliette lui lança un regard suspect. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez eux. Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à lancer la conversation sur les cours lorsqu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux magnifiques yeux verts arriva près d'eux les mains sur les hanches. James eut un sourire ironique et dit :  
- Aïe... Attention, voilà Lily-la-Tigresse !  
La jeune fille lui lança un "Ferme la Potter..." ennuyé puis fit un grand sourire à Juliette et se présenta :  
- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'espère que ces zouaves ne t'ont pas trop embêtée !  
Juliette sourit.  
- Non... pas du tout !  
- Bref... Je suis l'un des préfets de Gryffondor et je suis chargée de m'occuper de toi.   
James et Sirius pouffèrent en même temps et James dit en se levant :   
- Pauvre toi ! On te souhaite bien du courage !   
Ils s'en allèrent loin du regard courroucé de Lily. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.   
- Ce sont les Maraudeurs, les petits rigolos de Gryffondor. Ils sont sympas. Si tu n'es pas un Serpentard, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Mais ils nous font perdre quotidiennement des points !   
James passa la tête derrière Lily.   
- Oui mais on les rattrape grâce aux cours et au Quidditch alors on ne peut pas vraiment nous en vouloir !  
Et il s'en alla en courant rejoindre ses amis. Les deux filles rigolèrent de bon coeur. Lily lui demanda de la suivre et continua de discuter.  
- Alors comme ça, tu étais à Beauxbâtons ?  
- Exact.  
- J'ai lu quelques trucs dessus. Leur spécialité, c'est le duel, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui... c'est l'un des enseignements principaux. Mais ça ne m'a jamais vraiment passionnée !  
- Ca a l'air d'être intéressant pourtant ! Enfin... Quelles sont tes matières préférées ?   
- La Métamorphose et les cours de vol !  
- Tu joues au Quidditch ?  
- Oui.  
- Je n'aime pas vraiment ce sport...  
Juliette la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il fallait vraiment être débile pour ne pas aimer le Quidditch. Lily sourit :  
- Je suis d'origine moldue. Le Quidditch ne fait pas partie de mes gênes !  
- Je comprends mieux... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui n'aiment pas le Quidditch !  
- Au fait, McGonagall t'a mise dans notre chambre. Deux des filles qui sont avec nous font partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tu pourras toujours parler balais avec elles.   
- Très bien ! Dis moi... Ca sert à quoi exactement un préfet ?  
- On est chargé de maintenir l'ordre ! Vous n'aviez pas de préfets à Beauxbâtons ?  
- On est moins nombreux et on n'a pas de maisons comme ici. On est tous ensemble.   
- Bah... Les maisons, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Ca nous évite de nous entre-tuer !  
Juliette sourit à la jeune fille qui continua.  
- Et puis, ça entretient l'esprit de compétition !   
Elles arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.   
- Ici, tout marche par mot de passe pour éviter les intrusions d'individus étrangers à la maison. Pour nous, c'est "Cartagène"... Ne le perds pas et ne le donne à personne !  
- D'accord.   
Le portrait avait pivoté pour leur laisser libre accès. Juliette ne put réprimer un sifflement admiratif lorsqu'elle vit la Salle Commune.   
- C'est chouette hein ! Les dortoirs des garçons sont en haut à gauche, ceux des filles à droite. Tes affaires et tes uniformes doivent déjà y être. Oh non ! Qu'est ce qu'ils préparent encore ceux là !  
Elle jeta un regard ennuyé aux Maraudeurs, tranquillement assis au fond de la pièce.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'ils préparent quelque chose ?  
- Ils sont trop calmes ! Après 5 ans passés avec eux, tu finis par les connaître. Ce sont d'excellents élèves mais parfois, ils sont vraiment casse-pied.   
Juliette regarda en direction des garçons et son regard croisa celui de Remus. Décidément, ça marchait à tous les coups ! Il lui fit un vague sourire et elle devint rouge comme une pivoine. Elle demanda à Lily de lui faire voir la chambre et la préfète l'y emmena sans poser de questions. 

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, les filles cessèrent toutes activités. Lily leur sourit et dit en imitant Dumbledore :  
- Miss, je vous présente Juliette Dante qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons. Juliette, je te présente Trish Adams, c'est la plus petite. La brune c'est Samantha Clions et la blonde c'est Colleen Quinn... Ce sont mes amies. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je n'avais jamais fait de magie. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis née chez les Moldus. Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne t'adaptes pas.   
Les trois filles saluèrent chaleureusement Juliette. Samantha lui demanda :  
- Dis donc, le monstre qui grogne depuis qu'on est montées, il est à toi ?  
- Bon sang !  
Juliette se dépêcha d'attraper la cage qui était au pied de son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et fit sortir le petit animal entièrement noir.   
- Je suis désolée Dou... Je t'ai complètement oubliée.  
La bestiole feula et alla faire le tour de la chambre sous le regard vaguement terrorisé des quatre autres. Samantha monta sur son lit par précaution et demanda :  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
Juliette sourit.  
- C'est un Kneazle aussi appelé Fléreur.  
Trish couina :  
- Un Kneazle ? Mais c'est impossible à apprivoiser !  
- Difficile, pas impossible. Je l'ai depuis presque deux ans et on s'entend très bien. Une fois que tu as gagné sa confiance, il n'y a pas plus fidèle. A ce qu'il parait, les Fléreurs repèrent les traîtres et les personnes pas claires au premier coup d'oeil. Elle s'appelle Douceur.   
- Ben voyons !   
Lily donna un coup de coude à Trish.  
- Ne commence pas. Si Juliette dit qu'elle est gentille, on n'a pas à en douter.  
Juliette se leva et alla récupérer Dou qui fouillait dans un placard. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la caressa. Elle se mit à ronronner.   
- Il ne faut pas l'embêter et elle n'accorde pas sa confiance très facilement. En deux ans, mon père n'a jamais pu la toucher. Seule ma mère y arrivait parfois.  
Sam rigola :  
- Eh ben, ça promets !  
- Ne vous en faites pas... Si vous la laissez tranquille, elle fera de même.   
- Parfait !  
La seule jeune fille qui était restée silencieuse venait de les rejoindre. Elle sourit à la nouvelle arrivante.  
- Tant que ta bestiole me fiche la paix, tout ira bien. Je suis plus intéressée par ton balai. On peut le voir ?  
Lily expliqua.   
- Sam et Colleen font partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
- Sam est poursuiveuse et moi je suis batteuse. Tu joues au Quidditch ?  
- Je jouais.   
- T'as arrêté ?  
- Pas vraiment... mais je suppose que l'équipe est au complet ?  
Colleen acquiesça.   
- Oui... Tu jouais à quel poste ?  
- Attrapeur.  
- Ouah ! C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.   
- Notre attrapeur s'appelle Naomi Bishop et c'est la petite amie du Capitaine de l'équipe, Gregory Wood. Elle est nulle ! On arrivera à rien avec elle.   
- Colleen !  
Sam mit la main devant le bouche de son amie pour la faire taire.   
- Ne dis pas des trucs pareils !  
Colleen se débattit et parvint à ajouter :  
- Ce n'est que la stricte vérité !  
- Peut-être... mais on y peut rien !  
- Si, on peut toujours la faire tomber de son balai !  
Juliette sourit.  
- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier.   
Colleen haussa les épaules.  
- Alors, tu nous le montres ce balai ?  
Juliette se leva et sortit son cadeau de la housse. Ses nouvelles amies eurent un murmure admiratif.  
- Ouah... C'est un Hawk 75.  
- Oui. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé. D'ailleurs, où est le terrain de vol ?  
Sam la prit par le bras et l'emmena à la fenêtre.   
- C'est là-bas.  
Elle lui indiqua une grande étendue dépourvue du moindre arbre.   
- Tu peux y aller quand tu veux. Le matin avant le petit déjeuner, il n'y a personne.   
- D'accord... Merci.  
Elle rangea le Hawk dans son étui et le glissa sous son lit. Pendant que les quatre autres discutaient de tout et de rien, elle finit de s'installer. Puis elle attrapa une plume, un encrier et du parchemin pour écrire à son père. Elle lui avait promis de lui dire tout de suite dans quelle maison le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé. Elle écrivit une longue lettre qu'elle ferma de son sceau (un chien essayant d'attraper le vif d'or) et demanda aux filles :  
- On peut emprunter un hibou pour le courrier personnel ?  
Lily acquiesça :  
- Bien sûr... La volière est dans l'aile sud. Je vais t'accompagner, j'ai une lettre à envoyer aussi.   
- Génial !  
Elles allèrent donner leurs lettres aux hiboux et revinrent juste à temps pour l'extinction des feux. Elles se changèrent et se glissèrent sous les draps. Dou vint se blottir sur l'oreiller de sa maîtresse. Juliette entendit juste Trish dire bonne nuit à tout le monde et elle sombra dans le sommeil. La journée avait été longue. Et le lendemain promettait d'être riche en évènements. Elle se mit à rêver d'un loup qui se transformait peu à peu en garçon aux yeux d'ambre. 

**Notes :** Alors alors... Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews ! Reviews ! Pleaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeee !


	2. Vole, et tu te feras des amis !

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Vous êtes toujours là ? Je suis impressionnée... Je pensais que vous alliez mourir d'ennui devant le premier chapitre ! lol ! Toujours aussi pessimiste, je suis ! Bref, merci à mes petits reviewers... les réponses sont tout en bas, comme d'hab ! Un coucou aussi aux lecteurs silencieux... mais quand même ! REVIEWS ! lol ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 ! Bon courage !

**Chapitre 2 : Vole, et tu te feras des amis ! **

Juliette s'éveilla tout naturellement avec les premières lueurs du jour. Douceur grogna, mécontente d'être dérangée, fit un tour sur elle même et se rendormit. Sa maîtresse tira les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, prit ses affaires et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de réveiller ses collègues alors qu'il n'était que 6h30 du matin. Elle prit une courte douche, passa son nouvel uniforme et alla chercher sa cape et son balai. Lorsqu'elle descendit du dortoir, la salle commune était déserte. Visiblement, les élèves de Gryffondor n'étaient pas des lèves-tôt! Tant mieux pour elle ! Elle se glissa hors de la salle et essaya de trouver son chemin vers le terrain de vol dans le dédale de couloirs. Au détour d'une allée, elle rentra dans quelqu'un.  
- Ouch ! Vous pourriez pas regarder où vous aller ?  
Elle se frotta le nez et regarda l'obstacle en question. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en balbutiant de pitoyables excuses. C'était le Professeur Dumbledore. Il lui sourit :  
- Ce n'est rien Miss Dante. Que faîtes vous hors de votre maison en cette heure matinale ?  
Juliette montra son balai du doigt.  
- J'avais l'intention d'aller voler un peu... On m'a dit que le terrain était peu fréquenté avant le petit déjeuner alors, j'en profite.  
- Vous avez bien raison... Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient... Mais vous êtes dans la mauvaise direction. Pour aller au terrain de vol, vous devez prendre l'escalier que vous venez de passer, descendre au troisième étage... Prendre l'escalier de la gargouille bleue, descendre jusqu'au hall. Ensuite, vous sortez dans le parc, au troisième Séquoia, vous tournez à gauche et vous aurez le terrain en vue !  
Elle soupira :  
- Pffff... J'aurais peut être du emporter un hibou... au cas où !  
Dumbledore gloussa :  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas... On a toujours retrouvé les élèves qui s'étaient perdus dans le château... Certes, on a parfois mis plusieurs jours mais bon.  
Devant le regard effaré de la jeune fille, le Directeur fit un signe de la main :  
- Allons... Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Je vous souhaite un bon vol...  
- Merci Monsieur.   
Elle le regarda partir et entreprit d'arriver vivante à destination.

Après un voyage quelque peu chaotique dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Juliette arriva enfin sur le terrain. Comme Colleen lui avait dit, celui-ci était désert. Elle posa sa cape par terre, retira le Hawk de son étui et l'enfourcha. Elle décolla en poussant légèrement sur ses pieds. Aussitôt, elle retrouva ses réflexes. Elle n'avait plus volé depuis le mois de juin, ça faisait presque quatre mois, et ça lui manquait cruellement. Le Hawk était d'une maniabilité extrême, une simple pression sur le manche suffisait à lui faire changer de direction. Elle fit de grande accélération, des piqués vertigineux en redressant à 10 centimètres du sol... Rien de tout cela n'ébranlait le balai. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle s'en donna à coeur joie. Alors qu'elle effectuait un looping, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était 7h18. Les cours commençaient à 8h précise et elle n'avait pas prit son petit déjeuner. A contre cur, elle ralentit et redescendit sur terre. Au moment même où elle posait le pied au sol, des applaudissements se firent entendre. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Trois des Maraudeurs étaient là. Ils arrivèrent près d'elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Remus, contrairement à ses deux amis, était d'un calme olympien. James et Sirius étaient surexcités, et le plus petit des deux lui sauta dessus :  
- Ouah... Bon sang, c'était impressionnant ! Où t'as apprit à voler comme ça ?  
Juliette haussa les épaules, gênée :  
- Je sais pas... Ma mère aimait beaucoup voler... Je suppose que je tiens ça d'elle...  
Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil sur le balai :  
- C'est un Hawk 75 ?  
- Oui. Mon père me l'a offert.  
Le jeune homme tendit la main vers le balai :  
- Je tuerais pour en avoir un ! Je peux le voir ?  
Elle le lui donna et laissa les deux garçons l'examiner. Elle regarda Remus, qui était resté un peu à l'écart, et le rejoignit. Il lui sourit et désigna ses amis d'un mouvement de tête :  
- On dirait deux gamins le matin de Noël !  
Juliette sourit :  
- Oui... C'est vrai. Et toi ? Tu n'aimes pas les balais ?  
- Oh si... j'adore ça. Mais je sais me maîtriser contrairement à ces deux fous !  
Ils rigolèrent. James et Sirius revenaient en parlant vivement. Le plus grand rendit le balai à Juliette :  
- C'est un sacré bon balai ! On t'a vu depuis le château et on s'est dit qu'on allait venir voir la nouvelle recrue de Gryffondor dans ses oeuvres !   
La jeune fille sourit doucement en reprenant le Hawk et le rangea. Elle se tourna vers les garçons :  
- Vous jouez au Quidditch ?   
James acquiesça :  
- Oui... Je suis Poursuiveur et Sirius est batteur...   
Remus ajouta :  
- C'est un véritable danger public !  
Sirius lui lança un regard noir mais elle vit qu'il se retenait de rire. Elle demanda un grand blond :  
- Et toi ?  
Il secoua la tête :  
- J'ai le vertige... C'est pas pratique pour jouer !  
Mais une ombre passa sur son visage et elle se retint de lui poser des questions plus précises. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête :  
- Je veux bien te croire.   
- Je me contente d'encourager mes amis !   
Sirius tendit la cape qu'il avait ramassé à Juliette :  
- Et toi ? Tu joues à quel poste ?  
- Attrapeur.  
- J'aurais du m'en douter...   
Juliette lui sourit. Un gargouillement d'estomac se fit entendre et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui. Il rigola :  
- Bah quoi... Il est nettement temps d'aller casser la croûte non ?  
Tout le monde semblait d'accord et ils rentrèrent au château.

Après être aller ranger son balai, Juliette alla dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lily. Elles s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et entreprirent de déjeuner tout en discutant. Mais c'était sans compter sur les Maraudeurs qui faisaient un récit détaillé de ce qu'ils avaient vu sur le terrain de vol. Sirius avalait ses céréales entre deux paroles :  
- Vous auriez du voir ça, elle a redressé à dix centimètres du sol... et sans le moindre effort !   
James hocha vivement la tête et poursuivit :  
- Et les virages qu'elles faisaient ! Même les pros ne prennent pas autant de risques ! Elle est géniale !  
Toute la table se retourna vers Juliette qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Puis les élèves se retournèrent pour suivre la suite de l'histoire. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à la jeune fille et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Lily était hilare :  
- Je vois que tu les as impressionné ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible ! Ils vont t'élever une statue si ça continue !  
- Arrêtes Lily, ils exagèrent !   
- Je suis sûre que non... Tiens voilà Wood et Bishop... Ca va faire des étincelles.   
En effet, à peine le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch fut installé que Sirius et James, soutenus par toute la table, lui sautèrent dessus. Sirius s'assit à côté de Gregory et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.  
- Mon petit Greg, on vient de te trouver un attrapeur digne de ce nom !  
Wood jeta un regard mauvais à son batteur :  
- On a déjà un attrapeur.  
- Négatif, Capitaine... On a ta petite amie, pas un attrapeur. On va se faire étaler si elle joue avec nous et tu le sais autant que moi... sans vouloir te vexer Naomi !   
Les yeux de la fille lançaient des éclairs mais Sirius se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.   
- Franchement Greg... Quand tu l'auras vu voler, tu ne pourras pas résister !  
- Qui c'est ?  
Naomi jeta un petit pain à la figure de son copain, se leva et sortit de la salle sans un regard pour les autres. Sirius était ravi. Il désigna Juliette du doigt :  
- C'est la nouvelle... On l'a vu voler ce matin... Crois moi, elle est imbattable.  
Greg jaugea la jeune fille et haussa les épaules.  
- Très bien... Qu'elle vienne à l'entraînement ce soir... On en rediscutera.  
- Parfait !  
Sur ce, Wood se leva et suivit le même chemin que sa petite-amie. Sirius s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et leur fit un sourire charmeur.  
- Et voilà le travail ! Ce soir, tu viens à l'entraînement avec nous !   
Juliette le regarda droit dans les yeux, nullement impressionnée :  
- Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de faire partie de l'équipe ?  
Il sourit de plus belle.  
- Parce que t'as ça dans le sang... On se voit en cours !  
Et il retourna s'asseoir avec les trois autres. Juliette resta pensive un moment jusqu'à ce que Lily lui dise :  
- Fais attention Juliette.  
- Quoi ?  
- Sirius Black est un embobineur de première... Il serait capable de faire avaler un kilo de sucre à un diabétique... Toutes les filles de Poudlard ont un faible pour lui...  
- Toutes sauf toi je suppose ?  
- Exact...   
- T'en fais pas... Il ne m'intéresse pas... Trop m'as-tu-vu pour moi !  
- C'est ce qu'on dit !  
- Je te jure... Par contre, je dois bien avouer que son copain, Remus... lui, il m'intrigue...  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
- Bah... Remus est quelqu'un de très secret et de très calme... Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il fait avec les deux autres !  
- Il a l'air tellement...  
Elle s'arrêta, consciente d'en avoir déjà trop dit :  
- Tellement quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien... C'est juste une impression que j'ai.  
- Quelque soit ton impression, mets là de côté... On va être en retard au cours de potions. Et Arachne ne rigole pas... C'est une vraie peau de vache!  
Elles se levèrent et quittèrent la salle alors que les deux Maraudeurs continuaient toujours de venter les mérites de la nouvelle. 

**Notes :** Comme vous le voyez, je ne me suis pas améliorée pour la longueur des chapitres. Bon, c'était encore un petit chapitre de présentation... On attaque les choses sérieuses avec le début des cours ! REVIEWS ! 

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Lily la Tigresse : Tiens t'as vu, y'a ton pseudo dans le chapitre 1 ;-) lol... Euh... je sais pas comment je dois prendre ta review... j'ai pas tout compris là... Tu as aimé Come Back ou non ? Parce que tu mets "j'espère que ce sera meilleur pas comme l'autre" alors ça me fait dire que tu as trouvé la première nulle ! Si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne ;-)

¤ Mioko Tsukito : Tu as lu Come Back et t'as pas fait de review ? Raaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! lol ! Pour ce qui est de l'annonce de la suite, c'est expliqué dans les notes du chapitre 8 de la fic ;-) En tout cas, merci d'être tout aller lire, ça me touche ;-) Pour le fait d'entrer vite dans l'histoire, c'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais Fan' ;-) en effet, j'avais fait deux chapitres de présentation au début et ça trainait en longueur ! Bref, contente que ça te plaise ! Si tu veux tout savoir, autant te prévenir tout de suite, il y aura une suite "séparée" à Band of Brothers !

¤ Tania Potter : Ah... Comment Jul' & Si' se sont mis ensemble ? Euh... je te le dirais quand je le saurais moi même :-) Nan... j'ai une petite idée... mais chut ;-) Wait 'n see ! 

¤ Asriela Black : Joli ton nouveau pseudo ;-) Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité Lulu ? Quoi que, Losgann Black, ça sonnerait vachement bien ;-) Je me demandais si tu étais allée lire le chapitre 8 de Come Back, je suis rassurée ;-) Pour ce qui est de Jamsie... et bien... euh comment t'annoncer ça... tu es au courant qu'il est décédé quand même ;-) C'est pas moi qui l'ait tué, c'est Mrs Rowling ! Donc, je peux pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en a fait... Et pour ce que je vais lui faire, SURPRISE ! Je vais pas spoiler ma fic non plus ;-) Quoi que, j'en serais bien capable ! Je suis contente (et aussi rassurée) que tu n'es pas envie de taper sur Juliette, elle ne mérite pas ça ;-)


	3. Une à dos, une dans la poche

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G   
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Alors ? Impatients de voir LA prof de Potions ? Bah... Wait a minute ! lol ! Je prend deux lignes pour vous dire que finalement, j'ai décidé de couper Band of Brothers en deux fics parce que sinon, ça aurait pas été. Donc, on a la 5e année dans BofB et on aura la 7e année ainsi que l'après Poudlard dans l'autre fic qui n'a pas encore de titre. Ca nous fera en tout 4 fics... si je change pas tout ça d'ici là ! Mais comme 4 est un excellent chiffre... je crois que je vais le garder ;-) Bon... trêve de bavardage, place à Miss Arachne. Bah oui, qui irait épouser une prof de Potions ? Je vous le demande ! Et comme toujours, REVIEWS !

**Chapitre 3 : Une à dos, une dans la poche !**

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent silencieusement dans la salle de classe. La prof était assise à son bureau et elle les suivit des yeux. Lily s'installa à un bureau au milieu de la salle et posa ses livres dessus. Elle fit signe à Juliette de se rapprocher d'elle pour qu'elle puisse lui parler.   
- On a cours commun avec les Serdaigles. Ca aurait pu être pire si on était avec les Serpentards. Arachne est la directrice de la maison et elle les chouchoute. Ne critique jamais un Serpentard devant elle. En fait, ne dit jamais quoique ce soit qui puisse la contrarier. Lorsqu'elle a quelqu'un dans le nez, elle fait de sa vie un enfer. Et manque de chance pour nous, elle déteste les Gryffondors !   
Juliette hocha la tête et prit son livre de potions. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans cette matière et elle se demandait ce que ferait la prof lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait qu'elle ratait toutes ses potions. D'autres élèves commençaient à arriver. Tous étaient d'un calme très étrange et la jeune fille se demanda si Arachne utilisait la torture pour que ses élèves se tiennent aussi bien, même avant le début du cours ! Etrangement, même les Maraudeurs paraissaient calmes en entrant. Ils vinrent s'asseoir derrière les filles, le plus au fond possible de la salle. Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, Arachne se leva.  
- Bien... Qui est la nouvelle ?  
Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers Juliette qui aurait bien voulu disparaître sous le bureau. Elle leva timidement la main.  
- C'est moi, Professeur.  
La prof rajusta ses lunettes et s'approcha :  
- Vous venez de Beauxbâtons, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Quel niveau avez-vous ?  
Juliette chercha pourquoi la prof lui demandait tout ça maintenant au lieu de l'avoir fait plus tôt, lorsqu'elles étaient seules dans la salle.  
- Pas très bon, j'en ai peur...   
Arachne se mit à rire ce qui sembla terrifier ses élèves.  
- Un Gryffondor qui accepte sa faiblesse ? J'aurais donc tout vu ?  
Juliette n'apprécia pas le ton de la prof :  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte d'avouer que le cours de Potions est ma matière la plus faible... Je me rattrape ailleurs !  
Un murmure angoissé parcourut la salle. Arachne plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la nouvelle et siffla :  
- Seriez-vous en train de me répondre, jeune fille ?  
- Vous m'avez posé une question... Un question amène forcément une réponse...  
Les Maraudeurs étaient à la limite des applaudissements mais ils ne firent aucun bruit. Seuls leurs grands sourires trahissaient leurs pensées.   
- L'insolence n'est pas tolérée dans mon cours... Ravalez votre langue ou vous pourriez avoir quelques soucis !   
La prof lui tourna le dos et frappa dans ses mains.   
- Vous allez apprendre à préparer la Potion _Philtarzana_. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?  
Pendant que la prof interrogeait une fille de Serdaigle, Lily glissa à Juliette :  
- Ne t'avais-je pas dit d'éviter de la contrarier ?   
- Elle m'a cherché...  
- Certes. Mais maintenant, elle va te pourrir la vie... Tu peux en être sûre !  
- Bah... au point où j'en suis !  
Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à préparer la potion. Juliette dut subir les remarques acerbes de la prof et, comme elle le prévoyait, elle rata totalement sa préparation. Arachne semblait ravie de l'échec de son élève et en profita pour la rabaisser un peu plus. La jeune fille sentait les regards meurtriers que lançait Remus, assis derrière elle, à la prof. Il allait intervenir lorsque Arachne marqua la fin du cours d'un "vous me ferez un compte rendu détaillé sur cette potion pour demain" agressif. Les élèves se pressèrent de sortir de la salle, soulagés d'être encore entier ! Juliette poussa un long soupir.  
- Je sens que l'année va être très agréable !  
Les Maraudeurs au grand complet avaient rejoint les deux jeunes filles. Sirius fit un clin d'oeil à Juliette :  
- Non seulement, t'es un as du balai, mais en plus, tu es une rebelle ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un répondre à cette harpie ! Même nous on évite !  
James lui mit une petit coup dans le bras :  
- C'est peut être parce que la seule fois où tu lui as dit un mot de travers, elle t'a fait avaler la potion qu'on préparait et que t'es resté aphone pendant trois jours !  
Les deux filles pouffèrent en même temps et Lily dit :  
- Ca a du être très dur pour un baratineur dans ton genre !  
Sirius s'offusqua :  
- Voyons, Lily Jolie, moi ? Un baratineur ? Tu veux rire !  
- Non je suis très sérieuse !   
- Tu me brises le coeur !   
Juliette sourit en voyant les deux jeunes gens continuer à s'envoyer des vannes alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur prochain cours ! Elle marchait derrière eux en compagnie de Remus. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. C'était comme si elle était à des millions d'années lumière de la Terre lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Le jeune homme avait l'air contrarié. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et dit :  
- Merci d'avoir voulu prendre ma défense tout à l'heure...  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- C'est rien... J'ai rien fait de toutes façons...  
- Merci.  
Remus la regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête.  
- Y'a pas de quoi...   
- On a quoi maintenant ?  
- Métamorphose.  
Juliette fit un grand sourire :  
- Ah ça, ça me plaît !  
- Le Professeur McGonagall est géniale. Sévère mais juste... tu vas l'adorer !  
- J'en suis certaine ! Tu crois que...  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Un garçon venait de la bousculer et elle fit tomber ses livres. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.  
- Eh ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention ?  
Le type se retourna et regarda dans sa direction d'un air qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle se demanda pourquoi il la regardait aussi méchamment alors que c'était lui le fautif mais elle s'aperçut que ses regards ne lui étaient pas adressés. Remus était agenouillé à côté d'elle pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres. Mais il essayait visiblement de tuer l'autre rien qu'en le regardant. Elle le trouva presque inquiétant et préféra se mettre entre les deux garçons pour faire cesser cette impression de peur qui s'emparait d'elle.  
- Laisse tomber Remus.  
Le jeune homme revint sur terre et s'excusa. Il ramassa les affaires de Juliette et se releva. Elle lui demanda :  
- Tu le connais ?  
Il acquiesça :  
- C'est Sean Bartlet.  
Lily et les trois autres les avaient rejoint. Sirius eut une mine dégoûtée :  
- C'est un Serpentard. Cinquième année... Rem' et lui se détestent depuis la première année et on n'a jamais comprit pourquoi !  
Il rigola.   
- Il fait parti de la petite bande à Snape... Ce sont nos victimes préférées !  
Ils rigolèrent de bon cur et reprirent leur chemin. Seuls Juliette et Remus étaient restés de marbre. Le garçon suivit ses amis et elle lui emboîta le pas non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Son regard croisa celui de Bartlet. Elle frissonna. Ce type lui faisait une impression étrange... un peu comme Remus. Mais si elle sentait des papillons lui voleter dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, pour Bartlet, ils se transformaient en chauves-souris !

L'ambiance en cours de Métamorphose était radicalement différente de celle du cours de Potions. Les élèves étaient détendus et ils chahutaient, bref ils se comportaient comme des adolescents normaux avant un cours. Lorsque le Professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle, ils se calmèrent quelque peu.  
- Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que vous êtes sortis vivants du cours de Potions !  
Remus était assit à côté de Juliette juste devant James et Sirius. Lily était avec Colleen et Trish avec Peter. Elle chuchota à son ami :  
- Ca la dérange pas de parler comme ça de ses collègues ?  
Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.  
- Non. Personne n'aime Arachne, y comprit les profs.   
Elle rigola et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Trish et Peter étaient en train de se parler à l'oreille, comme deux amoureux. Elle eut une grimace :  
- Remus ?  
- Ouais...  
- Trish et Peter, ils sortent ensemble ?  
Le garçon suivit son regard sur le couple et sourit franchement.  
- Ouais... Depuis l'année dernière. Etonnant non ?  
- On peut dire ça !  
McGonagall commença à écrire au tableau puis elle se retourna :  
- Miss Dante est-elle ici ?  
Juliette soupira et se tassa sur sa chaise :  
- Et c'est reparti !  
Remus lui sourit doucement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés seulement la veille. Elle se sentait tellement bien en sa présence, elle trouvait tellement de réconfort dans un seul de ses sourires qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et répondit à la prof :  
- Je suis là.  
- Parfait... Je risque d'avoir besoin de votre aide...  
Tous les élèves regardèrent la nouvelle qui ne savait plus où se mettre. McGonagall poursuivit :  
- En effet, nous allons attaquer la plus grosse partie du programme du premier semestre. Elle porte sur les Animagi.   
Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la salle mais étrangement, les Maraudeurs ne partagèrent pas l'allégresse générale.   
- Vous savez tous que je suis un Animagus. Vous m'avez souvent vu en chat. Mais Miss Dante en est aussi un. En quel animal vous transformez vous?  
- En chien.   
- Qui vous a apprit ?  
- Mon père.   
- Depuis quand l'êtes vous ?   
- Depuis 5 ans.   
Certains élèves sifflèrent d'admiration. La prof sourit.  
- En effet, c'est une performance assez exceptionnelle. Il faut être un sorcier confirmé pour pouvoir tenter de devenir Animagus. Cela prend des années et sans de bons conseils, il est impossible d'y arriver.  
Juliette jeta un coup d'oeil aux Maraudeurs qu'elle trouvait bien silencieux. Ils semblaient terriblement mal à l'aise.. McGonagall poursuivit.  
- Il est évident que je ne vous apprendrai pas à devenir Animagus. Vous n'en avez pas le niveau. Nous allons nous contenter de la théorie. Et si Miss Dante veut bien me prêter main-forte, nous vous ferons quelques petites démonstrations.   
Les élèves étaient enthousiastes mais Juliette aurait préféré être assise sur un dragon que sur cette chaise de classe !   
- Bien. Ouvrez vos livres p 61. Miss Callaghan, voulez-vous nous lire le premier paragraphe.  
Et pendant que la fille lisait, Juliette se demanda ce qui pouvait bien refroidir l'assurance des Maraudeurs !

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Les cours étaient assez intéressants et Juliette s'entendait vraiment très bien avec les Gryffondors. Durant le repas de midi, elle discuta longuement de livres avec Remus et Lily, sous les vannes de James et Sirius. Les deux garçons mimaient des morts atroces en les écoutant parler. Elle se retenait difficilement de rire alors que Lily leur jetait des regards agacés. Remus ne prêtait aucune attention à ses amis et continuait de parler tranquillement. Peter et Trish se bécotaient dans un coin et Colleen était en train d'exposer sa nouvelle tactique de jeu à Gregory Wood. Les cours à Poudlard se terminaient à 15h. Alors que Juliette sortait de la salle d'étude runique avec Remus, Sirius et James lui sautèrent dessus. Ils avaient été en Divination avec Lily. Le plus grand des deux lui passa un bras autour des épaules, poussant un peu Remus qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.   
- Alors, tu te rappelles qu'on a entraînement de Quidditch ? Faut qu'on aille chercher nos affaires !  
Et il l'entraîna en direction de la Salle Commune sans qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit. Remus et Lily les regardèrent partir. La jeune fille sourit :  
- Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place... Porter tous les espoirs de l'équipe sur ses épaules alors qu'elle vient d'arriver !  
Remus ne dit rien.   
- Eh ! Ca va ?  
Il sembla redescendre sur terre.  
- Oui oui... Je vais aller sur le terrain pour les voir... Tu m'accompagnes ?  
- Non... J'ai des livres à prendre à la bibli... Tu me raconteras !  
Il lui sourit et ils partirent chacun dans une direction. 

**Notes :** Le nom de la potion est du au fait que je suis en train d'écouter la BO de Tarzan par Phil Collins. Le nom du petit copain de Remus est un hommage à la fois à Sean Bean (Boromir dans _The Lord of the Rings_) et au grand méchant du film _The Frighteners_ de Peter Jackson (qui s'appelle Johnny Bartlet)... lol ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plut... J'ai toujours un peu de mal pour écrire les cours... Mais le plus dur reste quand même le match de Quidditch ;-) Vous avez sans doute remarquer que j'écarte le plus possible le rat de l'histoire. Et quel meilleur moyen pour l'oublier que de lui coller une petite amie aussi tarte que lui... Je suis horrible avec cette pauvre Trish... Bon... rendez-vous pour le chapitre 4... L'entraînement !

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Lily la Tigresse : Ah ok ;-) Je préfère ça... T'en fais pas, Come Back n'était que la première partie. Pour l'instant, on est dans le passé où tu vas découvrir pourquoi Jul' est la marraine de Harry et tout ça ;-) Et puis après Band of Brothers, on revient dans le présent... Euh, j'suis claire là... On revient sur les évènements qui se passent après Come Back... Donc en fait, je ne l'ai pas totalement arrêté car elle se continue dans une autre fic qui n'a pas encore de titre. J'suis pas sûre de vous éclairer là ! Pour le titre Band of Brothers, oui il vient de la série... Mais je trouve qu'il va particulièrement bien avec l'état d'esprit des Maraudeurs ;-) Merci en tout cas, j'espère t'avoir un peu répondu !

¤ Tania Potter : Ah ah... telle est la question ? Remus est quoi pour Juliette ? Tu le sauras quand j'aurais trouvé ;-) Oui je sais, je sème des pistes sans avoir de réponses... mais elles finissent toujours par arriver alors je m'inquiète pas ! Merci ;-)

¤ Cloclo : Merci à toi aussi... C'était une review courte mais très agréable ;-)


	4. Attrapeur, définitivement attrapeur !

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Bah... les reviewers sont partis en vacances ! Mais vous en faîtes pas, je joue pas aux sentiments moi ! Ca me fait doucement rire les auteurs qui mettent "bon je veux plus de 10 reviews où je poste pas la suite !"... C'est quoi ce chantage ! Si j'écris une fic, c'est parce que ça me plaît... Si ça plaît aux autres et qu'ils me le disent... TANT MIEUX ;-) Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais vous forcer à reviewer ! Mais bon quand même... J'ADORE LES REVIEWS !!!!!!!! Un spécial kikoo à Tania Potter qui review presque TOUS les chapitres, elle ;-) Allez... Let's go ! Oh, un vif d'or ! ^o^ C'est rien, y'a pénurie de coca chez moi ! Oh ! Un autre vif ! ^o^ Ah non, Los, je crois que c'était le même ! HELP !

**Chapitre 4 : Attrapeur, définitivement attrapeur !**

Sirius et James rejoignirent Juliette dans son dortoir. Ils avaient tous passé leur tenue de Quidditch et les deux garçons avaient leurs balais sur l'épaule. Sirius entra dans la chambre :  
- Alors, petite prodige du balai, t'es prête !  
- Deux minutes...  
Il lui sourit et fit mine de s'asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'elle rangeait ses livres dans le bureau. Au moment même où le jeune homme allait poser ses fesses sur le matelas, un feulement se fit entendre. Sirius sursauta :  
- Par les saintes mangoustes, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Juliette rigola et attrapa la boule de poil noire sur laquelle il avait failli s'asseoir.   
- C'est Dou...  
- Qui ?  
James entra à son tour pour venir voir. Il murmura :  
- C'est un Kneazle.  
Elle acquiesça et reposa le fléreur qui s'assit sur le lit tout en ne quittant pas les deux garçons des yeux.  
- Sirius, James, je vous présente Douceur plus connue sous le nom de Dou.   
James avança la main pour la caresser.  
- Salut Dou... Aïe !  
L'animal venait de lui planter ses griffes dans la main.  
- Bon sang ! C'est un vrai tigre !  
Juliette et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. James grogna et dit à son ami :  
- Si t'es si malin que ça, caresse la !  
- Ok !  
Sirius avança prudemment la main vers le kneazle qui se laissa faire sans problème. Dou sauta sur les genoux du garçon et se mit à ronronner. Juliette n'en revenait pas :  
- Par la grande Arwen ! C'est la première fois que je la vois ronronner pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Je suis jalouse !  
Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et reposa le bête sur le lit.  
- C'est pas tout ça mais on va être en retard.   
Ils sortirent et allèrent sur le terrain. Pendant tout le trajet, James taquina son ami :  
- Tu devrais faire dompteur d'animaux magiques !   
- Ferme là Jamsie ou je vais dompter autre chose !  
- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?   
- Ta tête par exemple !  
- J'voudrais bien voir ça !  
- OK !  
Sirius lui sauta dessus mais James était déjà parti en courant tout en hurlant comme un damné. Juliette n'en pouvait plus de rire.   
- Je ne sais pas comment leurs mères ont fait pour les supporter lorsqu'ils étaient petits !  
La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna.  
- Eh ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.  
Remus sourit doucement.  
- C'est souvent ce qu'on me dit !  
Elle sourit à son tour et se remit en marche. Le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas. Elle le regarda un moment du coin de l'oeil avant de lui dire :  
- Est ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué !  
Il lui lança un regard étonné. C'est vrai qu'il avait une sale tête mais pas plus que les autres jours. A force, personne ne le remarquait plus. Il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui.   
- Non, non... Ca va.   
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui... J'ai juste un peu de sommeil en retard.  
Et pour cause, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. La pleine lune était le lendemain et cette fois ci, elle le travaillait encore plus que d'habitude.   
- Et dire que j'ai encore le devoir de potions à faire !  
- M'en parles pas ! Je suis nulle en potions...   
- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Après l'entraînement, si Naomi Bishop ne t'as pas arraché les yeux, on peut bosser le cours ensemble...  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.  
Il rigola.  
- Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, banane !  
- Eh ! C'est Miss Banane pour toi jeune homme !   
- Oh, pardonnez-moi... Miss Banane !  
Juliette voulut lui envoyer une bourrade dans l'épaule en représailles de sa moquerie mais il s'était déjà éloigné d'elle en riant aux éclats. Elle lui courut après en manquant de s'étouffer de rire. Sirius, qui avait réussit à attraper James et qui lui frictionnait les oreilles, lança un regard plus qu'étonné sur les deux jeunes gens.  
- Jamsie... Regarde ça !  
James se releva et remit ses lunettes d'aplombs. Il resta bouche-bée.  
- Euh... C'est bien Remus qui est en train de galoper comme un cabri vers le terrain d'entraînement ?  
- Ouep...  
- Et Juliette le poursuit...  
- On dirait bien...  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur prend...  
- Je voudrais bien le savoir !  
Sirius resta un moment à regarder ses amis puis il demanda :  
- Tu ne trouves pas Rem' un peu bizarre depuis que Juliette est arrivée ?   
- Remus ? Bizarre ?   
- Disons, plus bizarre que d'habitude !  
- Bah... Elle est arrivée qu'hier, et ils s'entendent bien.   
- Justement... Rem' est un sauvage... Et il lui tombe tout cuit dans les bras ? Moi, je te dis que cette fille est bizarre.   
- C'est parce qu'elle est Animagus. Les loups-garous et les animaux s'entendent toujours très bien !   
- Non... y'a autre chose... C'est comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours...  
- Laisse tomber Si'... On verra ça plus tard ou on va être en retard pour l'entraînement.  
Sirius grommela des noms d'oiseaux mais son ami fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Ils se rendirent sur le terrain où les attendait patiemment Juliette et Remus, encore tout rouge d'avoir tant rit. 

Après avoir saluer Remus qui était parti s'asseoir dans les tribunes, Sirius emmena Juliette vers le Capitaine et gardien de l'équipe. Gregory Wood discutait avec sa petite amie. Enfin discuter est un bien grand mot vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à en placer une !  
- Espèce d'ingrat ! Tu veux me virer pour cette pouffiasse ?   
- Mais mon petit canard en sucre...  
- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Tu ne me laisses même pas une chance !  
- Mais ma poule au pot, c'est juste un essai ! Je suis sûr que tu es meilleure qu'elle !  
- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer Gregory !   
- Mais mon petit chocolat kinder, attend...  
Juliette sentit Sirius essayer difficilement de contenir le fou-rire qui menaçait de le gagner. Il respira un grand coup et appela :  
- Greg ! On est là.  
Le capitaine lança un regard désolé à sa petit amie et les rejoignit. Sirius fit les présentations.  
- Juliette Dante, voici Gregory Wood.  
- Salut... C'est toi qui a le Hawk ?  
Elle acquiesça.  
- C'est moi.  
- Tu étais attrapeuse à Beauxbâtons ?  
- Oui.   
- Bon niveau ?  
- Je me débrouillais.  
- Bon... On va faire un essai. Je vais lâcher le vif d'or et on verra combien de temps tu mets pour l'avoir.   
- D'accord.  
Elle monta sur son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. James, Sam et Colleen avaient rejoint Sirius et regardaient la nouvelle voler. Colleen soupira :  
- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voler sur ce balai.  
Sam hocha la tête :  
- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voler comme elle !  
En effet, Juliette enchaînait les virages et les piqués avec une étonnante facilité. Gregory et les autres joueurs la regardaient faire, médusés. Le capitaine cria :  
- Je lâche le vif !!!!  
Juliette lui fit signe que tout était OK. Il ouvrit la boite qui contenait le vif d'or et le laissa s'envoler. Juliette tourna pendant quelques secondes au dessus du terrain puis fit une grande chandelle et descendit se poser aux pieds des Gryffondors. Elle tendit la main à Greg.  
- Combien ?  
Il la regardait sans comprendre.  
- Combien de temps ?   
- Oh !  
Tous les joueurs étaient abasourdis. Greg regarda son chronomètre.  
- Euh 48 secondes...  
Un murmure ravi parcourra les joueurs. Mais Naomi lança :  
- Tu parles ! Si j'avais son balai et aucun cognard sur le dos, moi aussi je pourrais faire pareil.   
Les joueurs lui lancèrent un regard dégoutté mais Gregory acquiesça.  
- Elle a raison ! Je vais lâcher les cognards aussi. Sirius et Colleen, allez faire votre boulot !  
Ils s'envolèrent, leurs battes à la main, et Juliette les rejoignit. Un fois que toutes les balles furent lâcher, elle eut le plaisir de constater que ses deux amis connaissaient très bien leur affaire. Aucun cognard ne vint la gêner et elle attrapa le vif en 83 secondes. Gregory était au comble du ravissement.   
- Félicitations Juliette !  
Naomi poussa un couinement de rat, s'avança vers son petit ami, et lui colla un gigantesque claque.  
- Comment oses-tu !  
Et elle partit suivit du capitaine qui tentait vainement d'arranger les choses.  
- Mais mon petit caramel mou, je...  
Juliette n'entendit pas la suite. Tous les joueurs la félicitaient. Remus était descendu des tribunes et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Sirius siffla entre ses doigts.   
- Il est temps de faire les présentations. Christopher Finnigan, Samantha Clions et James Potter sont nos poursuiveurs. Colleen Quinn et moi même, Sirius Black, sommes les batteurs. Gregory Wood, notre capitaine, est le gardien. Les amis, je vous présente Juliette Dante, notre nouvel attrapeur !  
Tout le monde applaudit et Juliette sentit son visage s'empourprer. Elle avait hâte d'écrire à son père pour lui raconter ça !

Après une douche bien méritée, Juliette descendit rejoindre Remus dans la salle commune. Il l'attendait sur une table au fond de la pièce.  
- Hello !  
- Salut. Prête pour le casse-tête ?  
- Parée au sacrifice !  
Il rigola.   
- Tu verras, y'a rien de bien compliqué...   
- Ca c'est toi qui le dit !  
Il commença à lui expliquer tout ce qu'Archane leur avait dit dans la matinée. Si ça sonnait comme du charabia dans la bouche du professeur, Remus avait une façon d'expliquer on ne peut plus claire et Juliette ne tarda pas à tout saisir.   
Sirius, Sam et Lily étaient assis sur un canapé au milieu de la pièce. Peter et Trish, comme à leur habitude, se bécotaient sur un des fauteuils. Sam leur lança un regard dégoûté :  
- Y'a des chambres pour faire ça !  
Lily pouffa. James et Colleen arrivèrent tout essoufflés. Sirius les regarda d'un air étonné.  
- Bah vous étiez où ?  
- A la bibli... Ils gardent les archives de tous les résultats de Quidditch des écoles d'Europe. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi...  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ?  
Colleen lui tendit une liasse de feuilles.  
- Les résultats de Beauxbâtons pour les 4 dernières années.  
Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et sa bouche s'arrondit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.  
- Bon sang... C'est toujours la même équipe qui remportait les tournois... et en massacrant les autres !  
- Et qui était l'attrapeur ?  
Sirius lut :  
- Juliette Dante !  
James sourit et tapa dans la main de Colleen :  
- Cette année, la coupe est pour nous !!!!!! On a le meilleur attrapeur du monde !  
Un peu plus tard, James et Lily discutait du cours de Divination mais Sirius ne quittait pas Remus et Juliette des yeux. Lily le poussa de la main.  
- Fous leur la paix à la fin ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de chaperon !  
Il se leva et se mit entre ses deux amis.  
- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre vous qu'ils s'entendent si bien tout de suite ?  
- Et alors ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu crois qu'elle a utilisé la magie noire pour se faire tout de suite des amis ?  
James rigola mais Sirius fit une mine de chien battu.  
- Te fous pas de moi ! Je trouve juste ça...  
Ses amis finirent en choeur :  
- ... bizarre !  
Lily sourit.  
- Je te promets de la surveiller de près pour voir si elle ne cache pas des poupées vaudous à l'effigie de Remus !  
- Ah ah ! Très drôle Lily... Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher !  
- Sirius, ne le prend pas comme ça !  
James le suivit, non sans avoir dit bonne nuit à Lily. Elle ne tarda pas à aller vers sa chambre, accompagnée de ses trois amies et de Peter. Elle lança un dernier regard sur la table du fond où Remus et Juliette travaillaient sur le devoir de potions. Elle aurait peut être du lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. C'était son rôle plus que celui de Remus ! Après tout, c'était elle la préfète ! Mais elle devait bien avouer que Sirius n'avait pas tort. Il flottait comme une sorte d'aura étrange autour des deux jeunes gens et elle monta se coucher avec une impression étrange. 

La salle commune s'était vidée de ses occupants à l'exception des deux travailleurs. Lorsque Juliette eut enfin terminé son devoir, Remus y jeta une coup d'oeil.   
- Ca m'a l'air très bien !  
- Ouf... je commençais à avoir les neurones en bouillie. Je suis crevée !  
- Ouais... moi aussi !  
- Ca se voit !  
Il lui lança un regard noir.  
- Ca va, j'ai comprit que j'avais l'air aux portes de la mort !  
Juliette le regarda, perplexe. Il avait un air agressif et elle se souvint de cet après-midi et des regards qu'il avait eu pour Bartlet. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Comment pouvait-il être si doux et si gentil, et devenir agressif dans la seconde qui suivait ? Elle secoua la tête en rassemblant ses affaires.  
- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer !  
Elle voulut prendre les escaliers mais Remus l'en empêcha :  
- Je suis désolé, Juliette... Je ne voulais pas te répondre comme ça.   
- C'est pas grave.   
Ils montèrent à l'étage ensemble. Devant la porte du dortoir des filles, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment. Remus embrassa son amie sur la joue et murmura :  
- Bonne nuit.  
Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire emprunt de douceur comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
- Bonne nuit.   
Au moment où il se dirigeait vers son dortoir, elle l'appela :  
- Remus ?  
- Oui.  
- Je peux te poser une question... une question débile j'entends...  
Il rigola.  
- Vas-y.  
- On s'est pas déjà rencontré quelque part ? Bon sang, ça fait vraiment cliché !  
Il rigola de plus belle et se rapprocha d'elle.  
- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai... Je suis pourtant sûr qu'on s'est jamais vu... Je ne suis jamais allé en France.  
- Et moi, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre quand j'avais 6 ans alors...  
- C'est un mystère !  
Ils se sourirent et, après s'être resouhaiter bonne nuit, ils entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. 

**Notes :** Voilà ! Moi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore ce chapitre ;-) Je sais... je suis tarte ! C'est peut être parce que la relation J/R (tiens ça fait Dallas) se met un peu en place ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! REVIEWS pour me le dire... ouh alors... SNIFF ! Oh ! Un vif d'or ! ^o^ 

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Tania Potter : Euh, il est vrai que le Quidditch, c'est l'horreur à écrire. Et moi, je suis pas vraiment douée... Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi j'ai fait de Juliette un attrapeur ? J'aurais pu oublier le Quidditch, ça m'aurait été d'une grande aide ! Pour ce qui est de la relation Juliette/Remus, ça avance... tout doucement, mais ça avance. J'essaie de pas trop brusquer les choses ;-) et pour Peter et Trish... euh... je devais être en rupture de Coca ce jour-là (vous seriez étonné de l'effet qu'à le manque de Coca sur moi !) Mais t'en fais pas... ça va se finir dans une bain de sang cette histoire ;-) En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews ! Continue !!!!!!


	5. Ne réveillez pas le loup qui dort !

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'ai une question... Pourquoi faut-il que l'inspiration vienne toujours à 2h du matin alors que je dois aller me coucher ? Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ? Bref... Je me tais et voilà le fruit de cette inspiration... pffffff ! Les trucs en italique sont les pensées de Juliette quand elle est en chien. Merci à Over pour l'idée du GEN !

**Chapitre 5 : Ne réveillez pas le loup qui dort !**

Juliette descendit de bonne heure pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle voulait réviser le cours de Potions avant de s'y rendre et de toutes manières, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il était 6h47 à sa montre et le château était encore silencieux. Elle pensait être seule dans la Grande Salle mais quelques élèves s'y trouvaient déjà. Elle alla vers sa table mais ralentit son allure au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Un Gryffondor y était installé, le nez dans un livre, en train de manger son pudding. Elle finit par se rendre compte que c'était Remus. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui.  
- Salut... Dis donc, je te croyais pas si lève-tôt ! Qu'est ce que tu lis ? J'ai une de ses peurs pour...  
Elle s'arrêta net. Remus venait de lever les yeux de son livre et lui fit un grand sourire. Mais il avait l'air tellement fatigué qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à le lui rendre. Elle souffla :  
- Est ce qu...  
Il leva la main.   
- Non ! Ne me demande pas si ça va !  
Elle sourit.  
- Désolée...   
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit, c'est tout... Je vais très bien !  
- D'accord !  
Il hocha la tête et referma son livre. Juliette jeta un oeil sur la couverture. Le livre s'appelait "Traités et histoires sur les Animagi". Remus haussa les épaules.  
- C'est pour le cours de méta, je m'informe un peu !  
- Bah... Je crois que McGonagall a décidé de me faire participer...  
- Tu parles ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'elle rencontre un Animagus parmi ses élèves ! Elle est ravie !  
- Je l'aime bien...   
- Et elle aussi !  
- Ca en fait au moins une ! Arachne va encore m'en faire baver.  
- Y'a des chances...   
Il soupira et se frotta les cervicales avec une grimace. Juliette le regardait faire vaguement inquiète. Il remarqua son expression et lui sourit doucement :  
- Puisque je te dis que je vais bien !   
- Tu devrais peut être aller à l'infirmerie... D'ailleurs, y'a bien une infirmerie ici ?  
Remus rigola :  
- Oui... L'infirmière s'appelle Mrs Pomfresh. Elle est très gentille et elle pose pas trop de questions !  
- Des questions sur quoi ?  
- Par exemple, sur le pourquoi du comment tu t'es retrouvé avec toutes les parties du corps en triple !  
- Ca t'es arrivé ?  
- Pas à moi, à Peter. Il cherchait une potion pour qu'il puisse faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Ca n'a pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté. Mais avec six bras, il pouvait vraiment faire plusieurs choses en même temps alors, on va dire que ça a à peut près marcher !  
Juliette était écroulée de rire sur la table lorsque James et Sirius vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux.   
- Salut !   
James leur sourit mais Sirius se contenta d'un hochement de tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus. Juliette se tourna vers James.  
- Salut... Dites, on a Quidditch ce soir ?  
- Non... Greg a annulé l'entraînement... Il est trop occupé à recoller les morceaux avec Naomi !  
Ils rigolèrent sauf Sirius qui demanda du bout des lèvres à Remus de lui passer le sucre. James jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais à son ami :  
- Quand tu auras fini de faire la tête, tu nous le diras.  
- Ferme là, Jamsie.  
Remus regarda Sirius :  
- Quelque chose ne va pas Si' ?  
- Non tout va très bien...   
- Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ?  
Sirius soupira :  
- Parce que je suis sûr que vous vous connaissez déjà d'avant et que vous ne nous avez rien dit !  
Juliette et Remus échangèrent un long regard. Elle regarda les deux autres garçons et expliqua :  
- On ne se connaît que depuis deux jours. C'est juste que, enfin c'est difficile à expliquer.  
Sirius murmura :  
- Et ben, essaie toujours...  
Remus fronça les sourcils.   
- On peut pas l'expliquer... C'est comme ça... On s'entend très bien, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes... Et y'a rien à dire de plus !  
Sirius regarda son ami.  
- Ok ! Pardonne ma curiosité ! C'est pas la peine de t'énerver !  
Il eut un sursaut comme si James lui avait mis un coup de pied sous la table. Et vu le regard qu'il lui lança, c'était visiblement le cas. Mais Remus se contenta de sourire à ses amis. Juliette se leva :   
- Bon, on se retrouve en cours... Il faut que j'aille donner à manger à Dou. A tout à l'heure !  
Elle partit sans attendre de réponse, trouvant le comportement des trois garçons vaguement étrange. 

Après le cours de potions, qui avait été un véritable calvaire pour Juliette, ils se rendirent en Métamorphose. Dès qu'elle les vit entrer, McGonagall sauta sur son élève.   
- Miss Dante... Prête pour illustrer le cours ?  
Juliette sourit et acquiesça :  
- Oui. C'est bon !  
- Parfait !  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir, Remus toujours à côté de son amie. La prof tapa dans ses mains.   
- Bien. On attaque aujourd'hui le vif du sujet. Les Animagi !  
Un murmure joyeux parcoura la salle.   
- Oui oui, je sais... Vous êtes impatient. Commençons d'abord par la théorie. Tout le monde sait ce qu'est un Animagus. Mais tout le monde ne sait pas qu'il y a plusieurs sortes d'Animagus !  
Les élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Tous à l'exception de Juliette et des Maraudeurs. McGonagall était ravie de son petit effet et poursuivit :  
- Miss Dante ? Pouvez-vous nous dire les différents Animagi ?  
Juliette se redressa sur sa chaise et énuméra :  
- Les Animagi G, les Animagi E et les Animagi N.  
- Pouvez vous expliquer pourquoi on les nomme comme ça ?  
Elle soupira :  
- C'est pas vous qui êtes censée faire le cours ?  
Les élèves rigolèrent et la prof sourit.  
- Je préfère que vous expliquiez avec vos mots à vous.   
- On les nomme G, E, N pour Génome... Parce quand on se transforme, on modifie notre génome. Les lettres correspondent à des catégories. Le G c'est pour les Animagi dit génétique, ceux qui ont ça dans le sang. Le E, c'est pour les Animagi dit "Easy" c'est à dire que le sorcier le devient facilement. Et le N, c'est pour les Animagi "New", c'est pour les sorciers qui n'ont rien d'un Animagi mais à force de travail, ils le deviennent. En tout cas, ceux qui ont inventé ces noms ne devaient pas avoir l'esprit très clair !  
Tout le monde rigola. La prof hocha la tête :  
- C'est tout à fait exact. Vous êtes dans quelle catégorie ?   
- G.  
- Pourquoi ?   
- Mon père était un Animagi G, ça se transmet par le sang.   
James demanda :  
- Et vous Professeur, vous êtes quoi ?  
McGonagall sourit.  
- Je suis une E. Les Animagi G sont extrêmement rares !  
Sirius rigola :  
- Non seulement t'es une pro du balai mais t'es aussi une espèce rare ! Wouaouh !  
Toute la classe éclata de rire mais Juliette lança un regard mauvais au garçon qui se tut et fit semblant de lire un parchemin vierge. McGonagall fit taire ses élèves.  
- Miss Dante... Vous voulez bien nous faire une petite démonstration.   
La jeune fille soupira et alla au bureau en traînant les pieds. Elle regarda sa prof dans les yeux et se transforma en chien dans un doux "plop".   
Le jeune chien s'assit en regardant toujours McGonagall.   
"_Elle veut que je fasse quoi maintenant, que j'aille chercher une balle ?_"  
La prof se tourna vers ses élèves qui étaient totalement impressionné.  
- Voilà. Miss Dante maîtrise parfaitement la métamorphose. Ce n'est donc pas douloureux ni gênant pour elle. Ca l'est nettement plus pour un Animagus E ou N qui vient de se former.   
Une élève leva la main.  
- Oui ?  
- Professeur, est ce que Juliette pense comme un être humain quand elle est en chien ou alors elle pense comme un chien ?   
"_Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux que je te fasse voir ce que je pense de toi en plantant mes crocs dans ton mollet pov' tache !_"   
Les Maraudeurs eurent un petit rire moqueur.   
- Non... Seuls les sentiments et la perception des choses changent quand on est en animal. L'intelligence est intacte. Les sentiments sont moins complexes c'est tout.  
"_Merci... Ils vont me faire passer pour une imbécile si ça continue._ _Bon sang, ce qu'elle pue cette prof ! Quelle idée de se transformer en chat !_"   
- C'est bon Miss Dante, le cours est fini, vous pouvez vous retransformer !  
"_Merci, je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les pattes ! Tiens... c'est bizarre... c'est quoi cette odeur... On dirait... un autre chien... Oui c'est ça... et du rat... Erk... et du loup... et un cerf... Mais d'où est ce que ça vient !_"  
Le chien huma l'air et commença à avancer entre les bureaux. McGonagall appella :  
- Miss Dante... C'est bon je vous dis.   
Le chien se retourna à contrecoeur.  
"_Deux minutes... Ca vient de par là..._"  
- Miss Dante !  
"_OK OK C'est bon... pas besoin de monter dans les ultrasons Professeur !_"  
Elle se transforma sous les applaudissements de ses petits camarades auxquels elle adressa un timide sourire.   
- Bien... Vous me ferez un parchemin sur les différentes manières dont on peut devenir Animagi et aussi sur comment vous y prendriez vous pour travailler les transformations. On se voit dans deux jours !  
Juliette parcoura la classe du regard encore troublée par ce qu'elle avait sentit. Il y avait d'autres animaux dans la pièce, elle en était certaine. Elle alla chercher ses livres et sans attendre, elle sortit de la classe. 

Juliette était dans un état second. Non pas que la transformation la fatiguait, mais sentir la présence d'autres animaux lui avait mis un coup. Il y avait la prof, mais il y en avait aussi quatre autres. Elle se sentait perdue et fatiguée. Elle partit en direction de la salle de cours sans attendre ses amis. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Au détour d'un couloir, elle rentra dans quelqu'un.  
- Excuse moi... Je suis désolée !  
- C'est une habitude chez toi de rentrer dans les gens ?  
La voix avait un ton dédaigneux et froid. Elle releva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Sean Bartlet. Elle secoua la tête :  
- Hier c'était ta faute !  
- C'est ça... C'est toi l'Animagus ? Tout le monde ne parle que de toi depuis hier. Il parait que McGonagall t'exibe comme une bête de foire !   
- Elle m'a demandé de lui donner un coup de main pour illustrer son cours.  
- Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ça si j'étais comme toi...  
- Justement, tu n'es pas comme moi... et encore heureux !  
- Tu choisis mal tes amis...   
- Qu'est ce que mes amis ont à faire là dedans ?   
- Poses toi la question la prochaine fois que tu seras en chien.   
- Comment sais-tu que je me transforme en chien.  
Mais il était déjà de l'autre côté du couloir.  
- Eh attend, on a pas finit !  
Elle le rattrapa.  
- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à propos de mes amis ?  
- C'est à toi de le découvrir, je t'ai mis sur la piste, c'est tout ! Mais juste une chose, tu as choisi le coté des faibles.   
- Quoi ?  
Il sourit, le genre de sourire qui vous font froid dans le dos. Il s'approcha de Juliette et lui caressa la joue d'un doigt. Elle se sentit soudain toute faible et n'eut pas la force de repousser sa main. Il allait l'embrasser lorsque quelqu'un l'éloigna d'elle et lui mit un coup de poing.   
- Touche là encore une fois, et je te tue !  
Une fois Sean par terre, elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle frissonna en entendant Remus prononcer ces paroles. Et elle eut peur en le voyant. Il avait les poings serrés, près à recommencer à se battre s'il le fallait. Il était dans une colère noire et des éclairs de fureur troublait ses yeux si doux habituellement. Bartlet se releva.  
- Tu viens de commettre la plus grande erreur de ta vie Lupin.  
- J'aurais du la commettre bien avant !  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds en restant du coté de Dumbledore !  
- Certes, mais je sais ce que j'ai à y gagner.   
- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile... comme cette petite garce.  
Remus avança pour faire ravaler ces mots à Bartlet mais Juliette s'interposa :  
- Non ! Ne fais pas ça... Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine et le poussa légèrement en arrière. Il baissa les yeux vers son visage et se calma quelque peu. Il hocha la tête :  
- Tu as raison... Allons nous en...  
Ils firent demi-tour et Remus passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Juliette. Sean leur cria :  
- Vous le regretterez ! Vous verrez.  
Mais ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre et allèrent au cours d'Enchantements.

Peu après la fin des cours, Remus disparut. Juliette le chercha de partout. Elle avait un besoin urgent de lui parler mais elle ne le trouvait nulle part. Elle finit par rejoindre les trois autres Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune.   
- Eh ! Vous avez pas vu Remus ? Je le cherche depuis une heure !  
Les trois garçons pâlirent légèrement. Sirius lui répondit avec un air bizarre :  
- Euh... Sa grand-mère est malade... Il a du aller la rejoindre. Il sera là dans quelques jours.  
Juliette s'assit à côté de lui en grognant.  
- Manquais plus que ça !  
Elle resta à discuter avec les garçons pendant un bon moment puis elle monta se coucher. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit que la lune était pleine. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit très triste et se mit à penser à Remus. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Surtout après ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Bartlet. Elle entra se glissa dans son lit et fit un long câlin à Dou pour se consoler. Remus serait bientôt de retour. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter !

**Notes :** Eum... pas terrible hein ? Je sais que Remus n'est pas d'un naturel violent mais pour moi, comme pour de nombreuses personnes, l'approche de la Pleine Lune le rend susceptible et agressif. Disons, qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le contrarier à cette période ;-) N'oubliez pas les REEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWSSSSSSSS ! 

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Tania Potter : lol ! And the winner is... ! Bingo pour les deux clins d'oeil ! Je suis une très grande fan de The Lord of the Rings et de Disney alors ;-) Pumbaa me fait mourir de rire avec son "On dit Monsieur le Porc !". Comme je l'avais dit dans l'une des notes de Come Back, je suis folle amoureuse d'Aragorn... Quoi ? Oui, oui, je sais qu'il n'est pas célibataire... c'est bon ! Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Jul' et Rem'... Ils sont trop adorables... Et c'est pas finit ! Sirius sent monter la frustration on va dire ;) Il doit pas avoir l'habitude que Rem' lui vole la vedette... mais il s'en sort bien à la fin non ? Pour les noms de plats, c'est la continuation d'un délire avec Over et Fan'... On se donne des surnoms à la Lorne (d'Angel la série)... Faut pas chercher à comprendre ! Et puis, you're welcome pour le kikoo spécial ! 

¤ Asriela Black : C'est pas grave Lulu, tu peux raconter ta vie ici, ça ne me dérange pas ;-) Faudra que je me lance un jour dans La croisée des mondes... j'arrête pas d'en entendre parler ! Pour les chapitres, t'en aurais eu un autre en plus si seulement FF.net n'avait pas été en "read only" tout le week-end ! Pour Juliette & Remus, c'est pas que je sais pas où ça va me mener, je le sais à peu près vu ce qui se passe dans Come Back. C'est juste que je sais pas encore comment y aller, c'est tout ;-) Pour Bartlet, vous l'avez vu dans ce chapitre, il va prendre de plus en plus d'importance. Et toutes mes condoléances pour Jamsie...

¤ Angharrad : Tiens salut ! C'est gentil de passer par là ! Pour la fin de Come Back, pas de panique, y'a une suite de prévue... alors ne me lyncher pas pour la fin en queue de poisson ! Je suis contente que la fic puisse être lut même avec un mal de crâne, c'est que c'est pas trop barbant ! Pour le lien étrange entre Rem' & Jul', si Dumbledore n'y comprend rien, je crois pas que je puisse y comprendre grand chose non plus ;-) Enfin on verra ! Déjà, autant le dire tout de suite et éviter le cliché, il n'y a aucun lien familial entre eux. Merci pour la review, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! 

¤ Kpu : Tu sais, tu as le droit de partir en vacances, je comprend ;-)))) Moi aussi j'aime bien le concept des fics pour les différentes périodes... tant mieux que ça te plaise aussi ! Pour Juliette, ça me fait très plaisir que tu me dise qu'elle est pas stéréotypée... parce que moi, je trouve que si ;-) J'ai toujours peur de verser dans le cliché ! Et encore une fois (décidément, que de plaisir dans cette review), je suis super contente que Remus tel que je l'écris te plaise... j'ai essayé de pas trop le changer des bouquins. Mais il a quand même du te surprendre un peu dans ce chapitre non ? Bref, MERRRRRRCCCCCCCIIIIIIIII beaucoup !


	6. Une soeur et un cadavre

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: PG (bah oui c'est gore à ce qu'il parait ;)  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Hello ! Petite explication de début de chapitre. On est à la fin de la Pleine Lune, soit trois jours après le chapitre 5. On va commencer à avancer plus rapidement dans le temps parce que sinon, on sera encore au même point dans 30 chapitres ;-) Et puis, faut bien qu'on attaque l'histoire principale non ? Les chapitres de présentation... c'est terminé ! Bienvenue dans le feu de l'action ;-) Attention aux révélations ;-) Et ça rime en plus !

**Chapitre 6 : Une soeur et un cadavre**

Le samedi suivant, Juliette descendit voler de bonne heure. C'était le premier week-end qu'elle passait à Poudlard et elle se sentait un brin mélancolique. Le fait que Remus ne soit toujours pas là n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ses sentiments envers lui, surtout avec James et Sirius qui ne cessaient de la taquiner avec ça. Même Lily commençait à se poser des questions. Elle avait beau leur dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et qu'ils étaient juste amis, ça ne semblait pas les satisfaire. Elle contempla la chambre plongée dans le noir. Ses amies dormiraient certainement jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. Elle soupira : pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle se réveille avec le levé du jour ? Pour une fois, Douceur était de bonne humeur et la suivit. Elle sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Elle allait passer par le portrait lorsque Dou siffla en direction d'un des fauteuils. Il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Il était à peine 6h30, qui pouvait bien être déjà levé à cette heure-ci un samedi matin ? Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et attrapa le Kneazle qui essayait de grimper sur le fauteuil. Remus y était roulé en boule, endormit. Juliette s'agenouilla près de lui et caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami. Il semblait légèrement fiévreux. Elle murmura :  
- Remus ?   
Il entrouvrit un oeil et lui sourit.   
- Salut Juliette, quelle heure est-il ?  
Sa voix était cassée et il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux.   
- Bientôt 6h40... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment va ta grand-mère ?  
Il se redressa avec une grimace et lui jeta un regard étonné. Dou réussit à sauter sur ses genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux en ronronnant. Tout en fixant la petit boule de poils, il demanda :  
- Ma grand-mère ?  
- Bah oui... Sirius m'a dit que tu étais allé la voir parce qu'elle était malade !  
- Ah oui... Elle va mieux... C'est gentil de demander.   
- Tu ne serais pas mieux dans ton lit ?  
Il sourit et caressa Dou.  
- Si, mais je ne veux pas réveiller les autres.   
- Alors va voir Mme Pomfresh, tu as de la fièvre on dirait.  
- Non ça va. Je l'ai vu en revenant. C'est rien. Tu allais voler ?  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le Hawk posé par terre.  
- C'était prévu... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.   
- Ne change pas tes projets pour moi. Je vais rester ici et essayer de dormir !   
Elle hocha la tête.   
- Ok...   
Elle récupéra Dou, un peu surprise tout de même que l'animal soit si coopératif avec Sirius et Remus alors que c'était un vrai tigre avec les autres habituellement. Il chercha une position à peu près confortable et ferma les yeux. Dou était allée se nicher sur l'épaule de Juliette qui attrapa un plaid sur le canapé et le mit sur son ami. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle se rappela de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis 3 jours.   
- Rem' ?  
Il grogna.  
- Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose à la bibliothèque sur le pourquoi du comment on a l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours ?  
- Peut être...  
- James, Sirius et Lily n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions là dessus. Et j'avoue que je voudrais bien savoir. A moins que nos parents nous aient menti toute notre vie et qu'on soit jumeaux... Mais tu dois bien avouer qu'on a une relation plutôt étrange.   
- Je suis d'accord. On ira voir ça tout à l'heure, après le petit déjeuner.  
- OK. Essaie de te reposer.  
Il sourit et se rendormit illico. Elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder puis sortit. 

Après deux bonnes heures de vol, Juliette se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour manger quelque chose. Dou était toujours installée sur son épaule. Elle fut ravie de constater que Remus était là, assis en train de rigoler avec les Maraudeurs et ses copines de chambre. En la voyant arriver, Trish couina et se rapprocha de Peter.   
- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend d'amener ce monstre ici !  
Juliette fit un sourire carnassier à la fille et lui dit :  
- Je l'ai emmené pour qu'elle ne joue pas avec tes doigts de pieds et pour que tu puisses dormir tranquille... Alors plains toi pas ou je la laisse faire demain matin.  
Trish grommela que c'était rien et mangea un petit pain. Juliette rigola et alla s'asseoir à côté de James, juste en face de Lily. Ils lui gardaient une place maintenant, c'était nouveau. James lui fit un grand sourire :  
- Alors ? Heureuse d'avoir retrouver son Remus ?  
Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient pris soin de laisser une chaise de libre !   
- Oui... Je suis ravie.   
Sirius demanda en attrapant le pot de lait :  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous finalement... Vous pouvez bien nous le dire !  
Juliette soupira :  
- Ne commence pas Sirius. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à te répéter encore une fois ce que je t'ai dit pendant trois jours !  
- C'était à Remus que je demandais. Si tu veux rien dire, lui il nous le dira.  
Remus secoua la tête.  
- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit Si'. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Et arrête de rigoler, on dirait un gamin de première année !   
Sirius s'arrêta net, vexé.   
- Oh, ça va... Je trouve ça bizarre c'est tout.  
- Nous aussi, c'est pour ça qu'on va à la bibliothèque après... Pour trouver des explications et te les donner mon petit...  
- Tant mieux ! C'est bien ! Les livres, ça vous connaît !  
Ils lui lancèrent un regard torve et Sirius recommença à glousser. Juliette secoua la tête. Elle attrapa les flocons d'avoine et mangea tout en essayant de ne pas vomir devant Peter et Trish en train de s'embrasser. Colleen et Sam déclarèrent qu'elle leur avait fait envie et qu'elles allaient voler. Après leur départ, James chuchota :  
- Au fait, qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ?  
Sirius soupira :  
- Aucune idée... Je pensais aller explorer la partie Est du château... Faudra bien qu'on la termine un jour cette carte !  
Juliette avala ses flocons et demanda :  
- Quelle carte ?  
Lily secoua la tête de dépit :  
- Leur grand projet ! Une carte ensorcelée du château et du parc qui te dit toutes les personnes qui se trouvent autour de toi et les passages secrets... Le truc totalement illégal quoi !  
James sourit :  
- Oui... mais elle marche !  
Remus pouffa :  
- Enfin, quand elle le veut bien !  
- Oh ça va ! On va y arriver...   
Il se tourna vers Juliette et ajouta :  
- On a quelques problèmes pour fixer le sort de reconnaissance mais on y travaille.   
Elle sourit :  
- Je vous fais confiance !   
- Merci !  
- Y'a pas de quoi... Rem', on a du boulot.  
Lily regarda son amie :  
- Je peux venir avec vous ? Ca m'intéresse ces recherches.  
Juliette jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui acquiesça :  
- OK, si tu veux... On ne sera pas trop de trois !  
Après avoir saluer les autres, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque en se demandant comment ils allaient s'y prendre !

Les trois amis pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque en silence. Il était de notoriété publique que Mme Trombone était d'une sévérité terrible. Certains la comparaient même avec Arachne mais Juliette doutait qu'on puisse trouver pire que la prof de Potions ! Lily demanda :  
- Par où on commence ?  
Remus haussa les épaules :  
- Bah... Si on trouvait un livre intitulé "Pourquoi avez vous l'impression de connaître par coeur une fille inconnue ?", ça nous aiderait beaucoup !  
Elles rigolèrent. Juliette regarda autour d'elle.  
- On devrait commencer par chercher dans les livres de liens. Liens spirituels, liens du sang... tout le tatouin quoi...  
- Bonne idée !  
Lily les pilota dans la grande salle. Ils passèrent devant la bibliothécaire qui leur lança un regard mauvais et hurla :  
- SILENCE !  
Juliette sursauta mais les deux autres se contentèrent de sourire. Elle murmura à Lily :  
- Elle vient bien de faire plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant alors que nous, on disait rien ?  
- Fait pas attention... C'est dans le rayon 64, sur ta gauche Remus !  
Il tourna et s'arrêta devant une étagère remplie jusqu'en haut de livres traitant sur les liens entre humains. Ils en prirent chacun trois ou quatre, allèrent s'installer sur une table et commencèrent à lire.   
Ils y passèrent des heures sans rien trouver. Tous les livres en venaient à la même conclusion : les jumeaux peuvent se reconnaître même s'ils ont été séparés à la naissance grâce au lien de sang très puissant qu'il existe entre eux. Mais rien pour deux personnes pas jumelles pour deux Mornilles ! Lily soupira :  
- J'abandonne... Vous êtes un mystère !  
Juliette et Remus se regardèrent, vaguement déprimés. La jeune fille dit :  
- On pourrait demander à Mme Trombone si tous les livres sont là... Il y en a peut être rangé ailleurs, sous d'autres appellations !  
Ils étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils prirent le risque d'aller voir la bibliothécaire. Juliette fut désigné comme celle qui pouvait le mieux demander des renseignements à la vieille femme sans risquer de se faire étriper :  
- Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais, je suis nouvelle, et je ne sais pas encore comment marche la bibliothèque. Je cherche un livre qui pourrait expliquer les liens spéciaux entre deux personnes.  
- Rayon 64.  
Un aboiement aurait été plus doux aux oreilles de Juliette que la voix de la vieille chouette. Elle respira un grand coup et dit :  
- Oui... Je les ai vu... Mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui pouvait m'aider... Est ce qu'il y a d'autres livres ? Peut être des livres plus poussés sur le sujet ?  
- Dans la Réserve.   
- Ah et...  
Mais Remus la tira par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?   
Lily sourit :  
- On a eu notre réponse. Il y a d'autres livres dans la Réserve.  
- C'est quoi ça ?  
- C'est l'endroit où ils gardent les livres importants, dangereux... Il faut l'autorisation écrite d'un prof pour y entrer.  
- Bah alors, c'est râpé !  
Remus eut un sourire diabolique.  
- Pas encore... Ce soir, on part en balade ! Direction la Réserve !

Après avoir tout expliqué aux trois autres Maraudeurs, il fut convenu que Juliette et Remus se rendraient seuls dans la Réserve sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de James. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que son ami en possède une authentique :  
- J'arrive pas à croire que ton père t'ait offert ce truc !  
- Mon père a un humour particulier. Il pense que, vu qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de nous empêcher d'aller nous promener dans le château la nuit, autant qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre... Je crois qu'il en avait par dessus la tête de recevoir des hiboux de McGonagall tous les jours !  
Elle rit. Même si l'expédition qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tenter la rendait nerveuse, elle se sentait de mieux en mieux au milieu du petit groupe. Elle s'était fait plus d'amis en une semaine à Poudlard qu'en 15 ans partout ailleurs ! Et elle s'entendait très bien avec Lily qui, elle, passait de plus en plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs depuis son arrivée. Remus se leva, regarda sa montre, et déclara :  
- Bon, showtime les enfants.  
Il était fatigué, ça se voyait rien qu'à sa tête. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre aller dans la Réserve avec Juliette à sa place. James leur donna la cape et ils disparurent dessous. Une fois que les autres virent le portrait pivoté, ils s'installèrent confortablement pour attendre leur retour. 

Le trajet jusqu'à la Réserve se déroula tranquillement mis à part les habituelles rencontres avec Miss Gale, la chatte du concierge de Poudlard, Mr Perfide. Une fois entrés dans la pièce aux livres interdits, ils sortirent de dessous la cape. Remus souffla :  
- Au boulot... On a pas toute la nuit !   
Ils se mirent à chercher dans les étagères tous les livres qui pouvaient avoir un rapport avec leurs recherches. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils avaient rassemblés plus de trente ouvrages sur la question. Ils lurent en silence, en se jetant de petits coups d'oeil de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment, Juliette se frotta les yeux :  
- Toujours rien ?  
- Pas grand chose... Ici, ils disent que les liens psychiques forts entre deux personnes sont du à une perception extra sensorielle ou a une particularité génétique. T'es voyante, tu communiques avec les fantômes ou dans le genre ?  
- Non... Et toi ?  
- Non plus... On peut donc exclure la perception extra sensorielle... Reste la particularité génétique...  
- Je suis Animagus, ça m'en fait une... Mais pour toi...  
Remus pâlit mais ne dit rien. Juliette commençait à trouver l'attitude de son ami très bizarre. Sa disparition pendant trois jours ajoutée au fait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir oublier que sa grand-mère était malade la laissait perplexe. Mais elle se tut et se plongea dans la suite de son livre. Une demi-heure plus tard, Juliette se rapprocha de Remus :  
- Regarde, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Le livre parle d'un lien appelé le _féa-seler hecil_, l'âme-soeur amie. "Le _féa-seler hecil_ est un lien extrêmement rare. Dans tout le monde de la magie, il n'a été rapporté que 43 cas en 2000 ans. On peut bien sûr supposer que tous les cas n'ont pas été répertoriés. Mais il est évident que ce lien est une chose exceptionnelle. Les personnes concernées ont plusieurs facultés. Celle de ressentir l'autre est la plus importante. Il s'agit d'une technique que la personne peut acquérir très facilement. Il suffit qu'elle se concentre sur son _féa-seler hecil_ pour qu'elle le trouve tout de suite. Le _féa-seler hecil_ est une chose magnifique que personne n'a encore réussit à expliquer. Les symptômes, si on peut dire ça comme ça, sont en majorité les mêmes. Une impression de déjà-vu lors de la première rencontre, un attachement immédiat très fort à la personne, une compréhension et une confiance totale. Les _féa-seler hecil_ sont généralement inséparables et ils endurent les pires tourments lorsque ça arrive. Il est étonnant que les liens existants entre ces deux personnes ne se transforment jamais en liens amoureux. Les _féa-seler hecil_ que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer étaient très clairs sur ce sujet. Avoir une relation amoureuse avec son _féa-seler hecil_ relèverait de l'inceste. Les relations entre les deux personnes peuvent être comparées aux relations existantes entre des vrais jumeaux particulièrement proches." C'est tout ce qu'ils disent. Tu crois que c'est ça.  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Ca y ressemble fortement... En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup l'idée !  
Ils se sourirent.   
- Ce sont les autres qui vont être contents !  
- Non, moi je suis content... On peut enfin mettre un nom sur ce qui se passe entre nous ! _Féa-seler hecil_, c'est un joli nom !  
- Ouais... Je me demande d'où ça vient... On trouvera peut être plus d'informations maintenant qu'on...  
Elle ne pût terminer sa phrase. Un hurlement déchirant venait de se faire entendre. Juliette se tourna vers la porte de la réserve.  
- T'as entendu ça ?  
Remus acquiesça.  
- Ca venait du couloir.   
Ils rangèrent précipitamment les livres et reprirent la cape d'invisibilité. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils allèrent dans le couloir.   
- Tu es sûr que ça venait de par là ?  
- Certain... Tu ne sens pas ?  
Elle l'entendait renifler à côté d'elle.  
- Sentir quoi ?  
- Concentres-toi... Tu es un chien oui ou non !  
Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et sentit.  
- Le sang.   
- Exact.   
- Mais comment as-tu...  
- On parlera de ça plus tard.   
Ils avancèrent doucement dans le couloir jusqu'à trouver une forme disloquée sur le sol. Juliette frissonna et se serra un peu plus contre Remus.  
- Par la grande Arwen, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
Remus déglutit difficilement.  
- Je crois... Je crois que c'est un préfet de Serdaigle.   
En effet, sur le corps déchiqueté et plein de sang, on apercevait l'insigne des préfets et l'écusson de la maison Serdaigle. Juliette eut un haut le cur.   
- Par Krishna, qui a put lui faire ça... Il faut prévenir quelqu'un !  
- Non !  
- Comment ça non ! On peut pas le laisser là !  
- Si on prévient quelqu'un, il faudra qu'on explique pourquoi on était dans le couloir à plus de trois heures du matin !  
- Mais il y était bien lui !  
- C'est un préfet, ils font des tours de garde le week-end ! Jul', crois moi, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on sache que j'étais là quand c'est arrivé !  
- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ! Je suis là moi aussi !  
- Je peux pas t'expliquer... Il faut qu'on retourne dans la Salle Commune sans tarder !  
- Remus ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !  
- Pas maintenant ! Je t'en prie, viens !  
Elle se laissa entraîner loin du corps, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son ami pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Elle tremblait de tout son corps lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient assoupis, Peter ronflait comme un sonneur, Lily dormait sur l'épaule de James et Sirius sur ses genoux. La scène aurait été comique sans le cadavre dans le couloir ! Tout ce petit monde s'éveilla en grognant quand les deux autres les secouèrent. Sirius fut le premier à émerger :  
- Eh ! Alors, vous avez trouvé ?  
Juliette acquiesça :  
- Oui... Mais y'a plus urgent... Quelque chose vient d'attaquer un préfet de Serdaigle dans le couloir...   
- Hein ?  
Cette fois, tout le monde était on ne peut plus réveiller ! James murmura :  
- Il va bien ?  
Remus secoua la tête et dit d'une voix froide :  
- Il est mort.  
Juliette le regarda abasourdie.  
- Comment tu le sais ? On s'est pas assez approché pour voir s'il respirait... D'ailleurs, on aurait du le faire !   
- Non... Il est mort...  
- Mais...  
A ce moment là, McGonagall descendit de son appartement en robe de chambre, totalement paniquée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses élèves et dit :  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore debout à cette heure ci !  
Sirius lui fit un grand sourire :  
- C'est le week-end Professeur... On discutait !  
- Allez vous coucher !  
Lily demanda :  
- Tout va bien Professeur ?  
- Oui oui... Allez vous coucher maintenant...  
Et elle sortit.   
- Visiblement, quelqu'un l'a trouvé...  
Les six amis ne savaient plus quoi dire. Juliette tremblait dans les bras de Remus, Lily aurait bien fait pareil dans ceux de James, Sirius se grattait la tête d'un air perplexe et Peter semblait sur le point de tourner de l'oeil. Puis James secoua doucement la tête :  
- McGonagall a raison, allons nous coucher. On en saura plus demain... Et vous deux, vous avez intérêt à tout nous raconter... De l'entrée dans la Réserve à la découverte du préfet !  
Ils acquiescèrent et montèrent se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, à l'abri des rideaux du lit à baldaquin, Dou dans les bras, Juliette pleura. Elle se demandait ce qui clochait chez Remus. Il n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Elle était pourtant sûre de le savoir, elle l'avait senti, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le définir. Et ça la terrifiait. Par dessus tout, elle voulait savoir qui était capable de massacrer un être humain sans aucune raison. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de loups et de préfets égorgés.

**Notes :** Eh eh ! On vire dans le gore ;-) C'est rien, je viens de voir Bad Taste et Peter Jackson est un pro du gore, croyez-moi ;-) Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu du lien qui existe entre Remus et Juliette. Je suis pas allée chercher très loin mais ça change un peu de l'éternel idée des jumeaux (je dis pas ça pour toi Lulu, j'adore Ally sauf depuis qu'elle sort avec Si' ;-) _Féa_, ___seler _et __ _hecil _sont les mots Quenya (elfique) pour dire âme, sur et ami. I need REEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWSSSSSSSS ! 

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Tania Potter : Si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas déjà réussit leur transformation, comment veux-tu que Juliette puisse les sentir quand elle est en chien ? Donc ils sont déjà Animagi. Oui oui, Si' nous fait sa crise de jalousie, il aime pas ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passe ;-) Bah, Remus est toujours protecteur, il l'est avec ses amis, y'a pas de raison qu'il ne le soit pas avec Jul' ;-) Faut pas être possessive comme ça ;-) En plus, Sean a pas choisi le meilleur jour pour lui chercher des puces... La Pleine Lune, ça le rend limite susceptible ;-) Pour le nombre de chapitre, j'en ai aucune idée... comme c'est parti, je dirais une vingtaine, peut être plus... Mais là, on va sauter quelques semaines donc, ça sera peut être moins... Enfin, wait and see !

¤ Sailor Digitale : Je serais très déçue si Juliette ne finissait pas par découvrir la vérité ;-) Pour Jul' et Rem', bah t'as eu ta réponse ;-) 

¤ Kpu : Y'a pas de quoi pour les vacances, il en faut bien ;-) Pour le fait que Juliette ne se pose pas plus de question que ça... Disons qu'elle cherchait Remus pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait senti... Pas de pô pour elle, il est plus là ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi un Animagus ne pourrait pas être un loup. On peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal non ? Oui oui, elles se doutent qu'il y a des Animagi, elle le dit... C'était pas clair ou quoi ? Parce que t'es la deuxième à me demander si elle les a senti... Je le dis pourtant ! Enfin, pas clairement mais elle parle bien d'animaux... Vous me mettez le doute là !

¤ Lily la Tigresse : Merci pour les compliments, c'est trop... ça y est, c'est malin, maintenant j'ai les chevilles qui enflent :-) Alors, euh, je suis peut être débile mais j'ai encore rien compris. Tu veux que je lise quoi et que je te donne mon avis sur quoi ? Si tu me le dis, je serai ravie de le faire ;-) Encore merci !


	7. Loup y es tu ?

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: PG (oui encore pour celui là ;)  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Ca va ? Remis de vos émotions ? Tant mieux... parce qu'on est reparti ! Je vous préviens, c'est court !

**Chapitre 7 : Loup y es-tu ?**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une main douce qui tira Juliette du sommeil.  
- Juliette ?  
- Mmmmmmmppppphhhhhhhmmmmm...  
- Eh... réveilles toi ! Il est plus de 10h !   
Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Remus qui lui souriait. Dormir lui avait fait du bien, les cernes avaient quasiment disparues et ses traits étaient nettement moins tirés. Elle lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il tirait les rideaux pour s'asseoir sur le lit.   
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
Elle remarqua alors que les autres Maraudeurs étaient présents : Peter dans le lit de Trish, James sur celui de Lily et Sirius assis au milieu de Sam et Colleen, Dou dans les bras. Il lui sourit :  
- On fait une petite réunion post-cadavre !  
Tout le monde s'offusqua :  
- Siriiiuuuuussss !!!!!  
- Désolé... C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère !   
James rigola devant l'air de chien battu de son ami :  
- D'accord... mais bon...  
- Pffff...  
Juliette se frotta les yeux puis appela le Kneazle qui vint sans se presser.   
- Bonjour animal indigne ! Qui t'as permis de sortir du lit ?  
Dou lui jeta un regard totalement désintéressé et alla se rouler en boule au pied du lit.  
- Oh, ça va, fait pas ta vexouille !   
Elle soupira et jeta un regard sur ses amis. Tout le monde était pâle et nerveux. C'était pas tous les jours qu'un meurtre avait lieu dans un couloir !   
- Quelqu'un a eu des échos de ce qui c'est passé hier ?   
Sam s'étira avant de raconter les informations qu'elle avait glané en allant chercher de quoi manger.  
- La victime s'appelle Alan Paris. C'était un préfet de Serdaigle. Il a été... éviscéré et on lui a tranché la gorge.  
Une grimace de dégoût et d'horreur traversa tous les visages. Juliette demanda d'une voix tremblante :  
- Des ennemis connus ?   
Sam secoua la tête.  
- Pas qu'on sache... Je vois pas qui aurait pu lui faire une chose pareille d'ailleurs.  
Remus soupira :  
- Ca peut être plein de trucs.  
James lui jeta un regard noir, lui défendant de poursuivre. Il se tût. Juliette regarda tour à tour James et Remus avant de répondre :  
- Quoi par exemple ? Un animal ? Une créature de la Forêt Interdite ?   
- Par exemple...  
Sam soupira :  
- C'est tellement horrible... Je veux dire, on ne le connaissait pas... mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un de mes amis qui est mort...  
Sirius lui passa un bras autour des épaules.  
- C'est normal... Il y a eu un meurtre... tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...   
- Oui mais... Je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur... mais pour moi... C'est égoïste, je sais... Mais, s'il a tué une fois, qu'est ce qui va l'empêcher de recommencer ?  
Un lourd silence répondit à sa question. Puis, tout le monde sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Colleen se leva, secoua la tête et dit :  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre que les profs vont tout faire pour qu'on soit en sécurité. Moi je vais manger... Qui vient ? Sirius ???  
- Non, c'est gentil... mais j'ai pas faim... On se voit plus tard !  
Les deux filles sortirent de la chambre en gloussant comme des dindes. Trish demanda :   
- Peter... Tu viens ?  
- Oui bien sûr mon petit caramel en sucre !  
Il la suivit sans un regard pour les autres. James soupira :  
- Voilà qu'il se met à parler comme Wood ! Où va-t-on !  
Juliette se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily qui rigola :  
- Moi c'est surtout les gloussements de fans de Sirius hystériques que j'ai du mal à supporter !  
Juliette approuva :  
- Ouais... Toutes folles de lui, c'est bien ce que tu me disais Lil' ?  
- Exact !  
Sirius rougit et leur envoya un coussin en pleine figure. S'en suivit la traditionnelle bataille d'oreillers ponctuée de hurlements et de cris de grâce ! Juliette étouffait sous le poids de Sirius qui leur avait sauté dessus et qui maintenait James par une cheville pour l'empêcher d'aller récupérer un coussin par terre ! Elle cria :  
- Rem'... Au secours ! Mais fait quelque chose pour l'amour de Zeus !   
Il se leva du lit tranquillement et vint attraper Sirius par une oreille :  
- Aïe ! Ouille ! Kaï ! Arrêtes !  
- On se calme sale gosse !  
- Ok... OK   
- Bien ! Tu vois Juliette, tu sais pas lui parler c'est tout !  
A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Sirius poussa un cri de guerre, lui sauta dessus et essaya de lui faire manger l'oreiller par les trous de nez !  
- Ah, on fait moins le fier maintenant !  
Au bout de dix autres minutes d'une bataille acharnée, ils étaient tous par terre, épuisés mais morts de rire. Juliette couina :  
- Ca... faisait longtemps... que je ne... m'étais pas... autant amusée !  
Sirius lui sourit :  
- Bah, c'est souvent comme ça ici !  
Lily soupira :  
- Je me sens coupable de rigoler alors qu'un élève est mort...  
Sirius secoua la tête :  
- On peut pas arrêter de vivre à cause de ça Lil'... C'est horrible, il ne meritait certainement pas ça, mais je suis sûr que les profs vont trouver le coupable et lui en faire baver... Je pense aussi qu'on devrait profiter de la vie vu que, visiblement, elle peut être plus courte qu'on ne le croit !  
James rigola :  
- Sirius le philosophe !  
- Ferme là Jamsie ! D'ailleurs, vous avez trouvé quoi dans la Réserve hier ? Vous nous avez toujours pas dit !  
Lily essaya vainement de remettre ses cheveux en ordre et dit :  
- Ca me fait mal de le dire mais, Sirius a raison... Je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous avez trouvé !  
Ils leur racontèrent alors ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille dans les livres de la réserve, ça leur changeaient les idées. 

Un peu plus tard, Juliette et Remus se baladaient dans le parc. C'était la seule excuse à peu près potable qu'ils avaient trouvé pour être seuls. Ils avaient besoin de discuter et ce, depuis hier soir ! Un silence gênant c'était pourtant installé entre les deux amis qui marchaient en regardant leurs pieds. Juliette se décida enfin :  
- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit...  
- Ah oui ?  
- Ouais En fait, y'a pas que cette nuit...   
- Et tu rêves de quoi ?  
- De toi... et d'un loup. Et hier, y'avait le préfet en plus. Mais c'est surtout quand tu te transformes en loup que ça me fait peur... A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi ?  
Remus déglutit difficilement mais ne dit rien. Elle le regarda :  
- Rem' ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est un peu compliqué...  
- Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point ma vie est compliquée... Ca peut difficilement être pire !  
- Tu te trompes... Ca peut l'être, crois moi...  
- Explique.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tous ces trucs louchent que tu fais... tu sens le sang, Dou t'adore...  
- Elle adore aussi Sirius !  
- Ouais et j'ai pas encore compris pourquoi... mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Et puis, lorsque McGonagall m'a fait transformer en cours, j'ai senti la présence de cinq animaux.   
- Je sais...  
- Comment ça tu sais ?  
- Ecoute Juliette, si je te dis tout, tu ne voudras même plus me croiser dans les couloirs !  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera quoi que ce soit entre nous !  
- Tu crois ça ?  
- Oui... J'en suis certaine !  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de deviner si c'était sincère ou pas. Puis, il s'avoua vaincu, baissa les yeux et murmura :  
- Je suis un Loup-Garou.  
Elle resta interdite pendant un moment, à contempler son ami qui avait viré au blanc.  
- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es parti pendant les trois jours de Pleine Lune ! Tout s'explique !  
Il releva les yeux et lui lança un regard plus que surpris.  
- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es dangereux que quand tu es en loup non ? Suffit de pas se trouver dans les parages à cette période !  
- Mais de quelle planète viens-tu ?  
- De la planète "amis-pour-la-vie", tu connais pas ?  
Il sourit. Elle lui prit la main et chuchota :  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule différence entre nous, c'est que tu ne contrôles pas tes métamorphoses. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les Loups-Garou... Ma mère insistait toujours pour que je comprenne le monde dans lequel on vit. Lorsque mon père a voulu m'apprendre à devenir Animagus, elle m'a refilé tous les livres qui pouvaient en parler. Et il se trouve que beaucoup d'ouvrages parlent à la fois des Animagi et des Loups-Garou. Je sais que les transformations sont très douloureuses. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour te rendre ça plus facile, je le ferai !  
Remus avait les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que ses amis avaient accepté sa condition sans problème mais il ne pensait pas que Juliette le ferait aussi facilement. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura un doux "merci" à l'oreille. Elle sourit.  
- Y'a pas de quoi...   
Ils remontèrent au château en discutant de tout et de rien. Avant d'entrer, Juliette demanda :  
- Il y avait cinq animaux en cours de méta... Il y avait toi et McGonagall... Mais qui sont les trois autres ?  
Remus haussa les épaules mal à l'aise. Mais elle n'insista pas et entra dans le hall suivit par son ami. 

Un peu avant le repas du soir, les Maraudeurs étaient tranquillement installés dans leur chambre en train de discuter.   
- Et elle t'a juste dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance ? Bon sang, cette fille est vraiment bizarre !  
Sirius n'en revenait pas de la réaction de Juliette ou de son absence de réaction ! Remus haussa les épaules :  
- Bah... Vous avez plutôt bien pris la chose vous aussi... pourquoi elle ne l'aurait pas fait ?  
- Mais parce que c'est une fille que tu connais que depuis une semaine !  
- Oui mais c'est ma _féa-seler hecil_, je te le rappelle !  
- Pffff... Même...  
- Arrêtes tu veux... De toutes façons, on a un problème plus urgent !  
James sortit le nez de son livre sur les créatures dangereuses et lui demanda :  
- Plus urgent ? Plus urgent que savoir qui a tué le préfet ?  
- Euh... Disons, d'une façon urgente différente...  
Peter ouvrit de grands yeux :  
- C'est quoi ? Vas-y dit !  
- Juliette vous a senti quand elle était en chien lors du cours de méta...  
Sirius grimaça.   
- Aïe.  
James acquiesça :  
- C'est exactement le mot qui convient.  
Peter s'affola :  
- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ! Elle va nous dénoncer ! On va être renvoyé ! C'est horrible !  
Remus lui lança un coussin dessus pour le faire taire.  
- Mais arrête Wormtail... Elle ne dira rien...   
Sirius grogna :  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Moony... On est pas ses _féa_ machin truc à elle !  
- Elle ne dira rien.  
James posa son livre.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
- Oui... certain. Et je crois qu'on devrait lui dire avant qu'elle ne le découvre par elle-même...  
Sirius se leva d'un bond.  
- Non mais t'as perdu la tête Remus ! Ce serait signer notre renvoi immédiat !  
- Mais non... Et puis de toutes façons, si elle doit nous accompagner à la prochaine Pleine Lune, elle finira bien par savoir !  
- Tu lui as tout dit ?  
- Non... Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé... Mais je compte le faire.   
James soupira et attrapa Sirius par le poignet pour le faire rasseoir.  
- Je crois que Moony a raison Padfoot... C'est une Animagus G... Elle pourrait nous apprendre plein de trucs !  
- On a pas besoin d'elle !  
- Fais pas ta tête de chien Sirius...   
- Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous de son côté ? On la connaît à peine ! Et elle est bizarre...  
James haussa les épaules.  
- Peut être... Mais elle a le droit de savoir dans quoi elle s'embarque non ? Et puis, si Rem' dit qu'on a rien à craindre, je suis d'avis pour qu'on lui dise.  
Sirius soupira :  
- D'accord... J'abandonne...  
Remus lui sourit, se leva et alla chercher Juliette. Deux minutes plus tard, il la ramena   
- Mais enfin Rem', tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin !  
Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les Maraudeurs au grand complet qui la regardait en souriant.  
- D'accord... C'est quoi ce plan ?  
Remus l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit et expliqua :  
- James, Sirius et Peter sont au courant pour moi depuis la première année. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen de rendre les transformations nettement moins pénibles.  
- Ah oui ?  
Sirius acquiesça :  
- Ouep !  
Mais James lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Remus poursuivit.  
- Ils ont entreprit de devenir Animagi pour pouvoir rester avec moi. Les Loups-Garou n'attaque pas les animaux. Alors, pendant les nuits de Pleine Lune, on part se balader. James et Sirius sont assez gros pour me maîtriser si c'est nécessaire...  
- Mais où es-tu pendant la Pleine Lune ?  
- Dans une maison à Pré-au-Lard. Elle ressemble à une maison hantée et personne ne s'en approche jamais. Dumbledore l'a fait construire pour moi. Le Saule Cogneur que je t'ai fait voir tout à l'heure en garde l'entrée. Peter est le seul qui puisse ouvrir le passage parce que sa forme de rat lui permet d'aller appuyer sur le noeud des racines ce qui calme le Saule.   
Juliette regarda les trois Maraudeurs.  
- Vous êtes devenus Animagi sans l'aide de personne ?  
Sirius sourit.  
- Ouais ! Etonnant hein ?  
- On peut dire ça !  
- Ca nous a pris plus de 3 ans... Mais cet été, on y est enfin arrivé !   
- Wouah... Je suis impressionnée !  
James rigola :  
- Merci !  
- Vous vous transformez en quoi ?  
Peter couina :  
- Moi c'est en rat. Sirius en chien et James en cerf.  
- Je sais pas pourquoi mais que Sirius se transforme en chien, ça ne m'étonne guère.  
Tout le monde rigola sauf le principal intéressé qui se renfrogna. Juliette lui sourit.  
- Soit pas vexé ! Je rigolais ! Alors qui me fait une petite démonstration ?  
James se leva et se transforma en un jeune cerf. Juliette le regarda impressionnée...  
- C'est du très bon boulot !  
Sirius et Peter se transformèrent à leur tour. Le gros chien noir sauta sur le lit et alla faire des léchouilles à Remus qui rigola. Juliette comprenait à présent pourquoi Dou les aimait tant. Le chien et le loup lui rappelait sa maîtresse, elle ne se sentait pas menacer par eux. Elle gratouilla les oreilles du chien et allait parler à Remus quand la porte s'ouvrit :  
- Par Hécate, qu'est ce que c'est que ça !  
Lily se tenait sur le seuil, complètement abasourdie. Juliette sauta sur ses pieds et alla fermer la porte. Remus tiqua :  
- C'était pas prévu ça !  
Juliette attrapa son amie par le bras.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je me demandais pourquoi Remus était venu te chercher. Et comment les autres étaient introuvables, je suis montée... Je rêve ou ce sont tous des Animagi...  
- Perspicace Lily !   
- Laisse moi deviner.  
Elle montra le chien du doigt, puis le cerf et le rat.  
- Ca c'est Sirius, lui c'est James et le plus petit c'est Peter... Logique !  
Elle avait l'air plus amusée qu'autre chose et tout le monde se détendit. Les garçons se transformèrent à nouveau. Sirius grogna :  
- Bon sang Evans, on t'a jamais apprit à frapper...   
- Et toi Black, on t'a jamais dit que les chiens n'avaient pas le droit de monter sur les lits !  
Il sourit et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Remus. James se mit devant Lily et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Ne dis rien... S'il te plaît...  
Elle lui sourit gentiment :  
- Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne dirais rien... Mais ça a du vous demander un sacré boulot tout ça ! Quand je dis que malgré ce que vous laissez paraître, vous êtes loin d'être bêtes ! Mais vous avez prit de gros risques... Vraiment...   
James sourit de plus belle. Lily haussa les épaules.  
- De toutes façons, vous n'avez rien fait de mal... du moins tant que vous êtes répertoriés... Vous l'êtes n'est ce pas ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- On est en train de faire les dossiers...  
- Alors tout va bien !   
Elle se tourna vers Peter :  
- Trish est au courant ?   
Il la regarda, affolé :   
- Nonononononononononononon...   
Lily rigola.  
- Ca va lui faire un choc quand elle l'apprendra ! Si on allait manger.  
Elle sortit suivit de Juliette. Sirius regarda ses amis et dit :  
- Ces filles sont vraiment spéciales... Elles me fichent la trouille parfois ! Jamsie, c'est quoi cette histoire de dossier ?   
- Fallait bien que je lui dise quelque chose !  
Peter murmura :  
- Vous croyez qu'elle va tout dire à Trish ?  
Ses trois amis lui lancèrent un "mais nooooooonnnnn" exaspéré et allèrent rejoindre les filles pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. 

Une fois à table, ils prirent part aux discussions des autres Gryffondors qui étaient toutes centrées sur Alan Paris. Le silence ne se fit que lorsque Dumbledore tapota son verre de sa fourchette.   
- Mes chers enfants... Vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui c'est passé hier près de la bibliothèque. Alan était en train de faire sa ronde lorsqu'il a été attaqué par une chose inconnue.  
Des sanglots se firent entendre à la table des Serdaigles.  
- Il est évident que, à partir d'aujourd'hui, se seront les professeurs qui prendront les tours de garde. La sécurité va être renforcée jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé le coupable. En attendant, les cours de demain matin seront annulés, les professeurs devant se rendre aux obsèques de Alan. Je vous rappelle aussi qu'il est formellement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.   
Son regard resta un moment sur les Maraudeurs qui pâlirent légèrement. Le vieil homme soupira.   
- Je vous souhaite malgré tout un bon appétit.   
La nourriture apparut sur les tables et les élèves commencèrent à dîner du bout des lèvres. L'atmosphère de la Grande Salle n'avait jamais été aussi pesante... Même les Serpentards chuchotaient. La possibilité qu'un des élèves puisse être le meurtrier ne faisait qu'accentuer l'antipathie entre les maisons. Les professeurs regardaient leurs élèves d'un air inquiet, tous sauf Arachne qui se contentait de manger sa soupe en silence. 

**Notes :** Voilà... Remus a enfin tout dit à Juliette et il en a profité pour la mettre au courant pour les autres Maraudeurs... On fait d'une pierre deux coups ;-) Je vous préviens que dans le prochain chapitre, on va sauter quelques semaines pour arriver aux vacances de Noël. Don't forget the REEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWSSSSSSSS ! 

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Vilya : Eh ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ;-) C'est gentil ! En plus, elle adore les deux fics, vous avez vu ça ? Aye Aye for you ! C'est rien... Je suis un peu folle dans les réponses aux reviews (qui a dit "y'a pas que dans les réponses ?") Les autres doivent commencer à s'y habituer mais bon ;-) Alors, passons à tes questions... OUI ! On verra Jamsie et Lily ensemble (l'horreur à écrire, pire que le Quidditch!) et Juliette et Sirius aussi (je sais pas pourquoi mais là, ça va nettement mieux à écrire !). EUH ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de Pettigrow et je ne peux de toutes façons rien te dire parce que ça serait spoiler ! PARCE QUE ! Snape est un imbécile et Sirius est... Sirius... Oui je sais, ça t'avance pas beaucoup ! Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! BAD TASTE ! Est une petite merveille... J'ai prit une de ces crises de fou rire ! Peter Jackson ROCKS ! Rien que pour ça et pour avoir prit Viggo pour jouer Aragorn... Raaaaaaaahhhh ! Respire Los, respire ! Ah, toi aussi t'es nulle en maths ? Bienvenue au club ! Pour le Quenya, j'en ai aucune idée... j'ai simplement mis les mots comme en français... si quelqu'un a quelque chose de mieux (preuves à l'appui j'entend) n'hésiter pas ! Bref, bye et merci à toi !

¤ Tania Potter : Qui est l'assassin ? Mlle Rose avec le chandelier dans la cuisine ! Non ? Bah... Comme d'hab Tania, Wait 'n see ! Lily n'est pas au courant pour Remus... mais ça devrait pas tarder ! 

¤ Sailor Digitale : Voilà, j'espère que t'es pas déçue... Rem' lui a bien tout dit... C'est beau l'honnêteté ! Pour le tueur, comme je l'ai dit à Tania, c'est Mlle Rose avec le chandelier dans la cuisine... Comment ça c'est plus drôle la seconde fois ? Méeuh ! Pas de pô pour toi, il va falloir attendre la fin de la fic !

¤ Kpu : Lol ! Suspense suspense ! Oui, je sais, le coup du préfet était un coup bas, surtout en fin de chapitre ! Prend ton mal en patience, de toutes façons, t'as pas le choix ! L'idée du loup-garou commençait bien à faire son chemin dans la tête de Juliette, même si c'était inconsciemment... Déjà, dès le premier chapitre elle se doutait de quelque chose... Maintenant, elle sait ! 


	8. We wish you a merry Christmas !

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G   
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Hello ! Bon, finalement, au lieu de faire 4 fics, je vais simplement couper BofB en deux... La première partie pour la 5e année et la deuxième pour la 7e année et l'après Poudlard... BofB est un tout, ça me faisait mal de la séparer en deux fics ! Oui, je sais, je change d'avis comme je change de chemise... Mais, je vois arriver la trilogie à grands pas (ARAGGOOORNNNN !) ;-) Faut juste que je lui trouve un nom !   
Bon, le chapitre se situe le vendredi juste avant les vacances de Noël... environ deux mois après le meurtre. Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'on va avancer beaucoup plus rapidement dans le temps... parce que sinon, on y est encore dans 50 chapitres (oui je sais, j'augmente le nombre à chaque fois ;-) 

**Chapitre 8 : We wish you a merry Christmas ! **

Une agitation fébrile régnait à Poudlard depuis quelques jours. Dumbledore avait annoncé la semaine précédente qu'un bal de Noël serait donné le vendredi soir des vacances. Depuis, le principal sujet de conversation était : qui va y aller avec qui ! Les filles gloussaient comme des dindes dès qu'un garçon tentait sa chance et avait le malheur de se faire jeter, les garçons lançaient des regards mauvais aux filles glousseuses... bref, l'ambiance était tendue. Les Maraudeurs et les filles venaient de passer la semaine à s'amuser comme des fous du jeu de leurs camarades. Ils s'installaient dans la Salle Commune et observaient. Sirius pouffa :  
- Aïe aïe, Mark Pietry se lance !  
Les autres regardèrent le 6e année s'approcher prudemment d'une 6e année. Ils discutèrent pendant deux minutes et elle lui sourit. Sirius grogna :  
- Zut...   
Juliette rigola :  
- Ca peut pas marcher à tous les coups Si'... sinon, il n'y aura aucun couple à ce bal !   
- Ouais... Je veux bien... mais c'est si marrant de les voir se faire remballer !   
- Tu rigolerais moins si c'était toi !  
Il lui fit un sourire charmeur :  
- Mais y'a aucune chance pour que ça m'arrive !  
Elle lui lança un coussin à la figure.  
- Vantard !   
Remus sourit doucement. Ses deux amis se cherchaient depuis quelques temps. Même si aucun des deux ne voulait l'avouer, il était sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Lily croisa le regard du jeune homme et lui sourit. Visiblement, elle avait aussi remarqué ! Colleen soupira :  
- Le bal est ce soir et je vous ferais remarquer qu'aucun de nous n'est accompagné !  
Sam secoua la tête :  
- Si... Chris et moi, on y va ensemble !  
Elle se leva, suivit de Colleen et Trish qui lui demandaient des explications. Les autres étaient hilares. James dit :  
- Bah... De toutes façons, on a pas trop le choix. Lily, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?  
Lily le regarda, étonnée.  
- Ca veut dire quoi "on a pas trop le choix" ?  
James déglutit et vira au rouge. Il bafouilla :  
- Quoi ? Non non... C'est... C'est juste que... on a la chance d'avoir les plus jolies filles de Poudlard avec nous alors !  
Remus et Sirius étaient écroulés sur le canapé. Juliette et Lily se retenaient difficilement de faire pareil. James fit la moue :  
- Oh ça va ! Tu veux oui ou non !  
Lily éclata de rire.  
- Mais fait pas cette tête... Je serai ravie de t'accompagner !  
Il lui sourit et lança un regard triomphant à ses deux amis puis dit :  
- Et vous deux ?  
Remus haussa les épaules et demanda à Juliette :  
- Tu veux ?  
Elle acquiesça :  
- Bien sûr !  
James sourit de plus en plus :  
- Reste plus que Sirius !  
Celui-ci se tourna vers Colleen et Trish qui étaient toujours en train d'interroger Sam.  
- Colleen ?  
Elle le regarda :  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?  
- Ouais si tu veux...  
Il se retourna vers ses amis :  
- Et voilà le travail...  
Juliette rigola :  
- C'est fou comme elle a l'air ravie !  
- Ferme-là Dante, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un _féa _machin truc bidule chouette pour l'accompagner !  
Remus soupira :  
_- Féa-seler hecil_ Padfoot !  
- Ouais peu importe...  
Remus posa la tête sur l'épaule de Juliette et ferma les yeux. La pleine lune était dans trois jours et il était fatigué. Lily ne s'étonnait plus de voir son ami dans cet état. Peu après avoir découvert que les Maraudeurs étaient des Animagi, ils lui avaient expliqué pourquoi ils s'étaient lancés là dedans. Lily étant une jeune fille intelligente et pleine de bon sens, elle avait accepté la condition de Remus aussi facilement que Juliette, ce qui conforta Sirius dans son idée que ces filles étaient définitivement bizarres ! 

Le début du bal était prévu pour 19h ce qui laissait largement le temps aux filles de se préparer. Depuis quelques semaines, les relations entre les copines de chambre s'étaient nettement rafraîchies... Juliette et Lily passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec les Maraudeurs ou toutes les deux et ça ne plaisait pas vraiment aux trois autres. Alors elles les laissaient faire et se contentaient de leur dire bonjour le matin et bonne nuit le soir. Les deux jeunes filles étaient donc seules dans la salle de bain. Juliette se brossait les cheveux pendant que Lily se mettait du fard à paupière. La rousse demanda :  
- A ton avis, pourquoi Sirius a invité Colleen ?  
Son amie haussa les épaules :  
- Ils s'entendent bien...  
- J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il t'aurait invité...  
Juliette la dévisagea :  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Et bien... Depuis quelques temps, ça a l'air de bien marcher entre vous !   
- Hein ?  
- Bah oui... les petits regards, les "ferme-la Black" et "va te faire voir Dante"...   
- Et tu trouves ça bien toi ? On s'insulte et tu vois ça comme le début du grand amour ? Laisse moi rire Evans !   
- Il est jaloux...  
- Tu délires...  
- Il cherche à te rendre jalouse aussi !  
- Et bah, il peut toujours essayer ! Parlons plutôt de toi et de Jamsie...   
Dès qu'elle vit Lily rougir, elle sut qu'elle venait d'aborder le sujet avec un grand S !  
- Tiens tiens... Miss Evans nous fait une crise de rougite aïgue... JE LE SAVAIS !  
Lily sursauta :  
- Mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ça !  
Juliette lui avait sauté dessus :  
- Tu es amoureuse de lui ! Je le savais... Autant te le dire tout de suite qu'on a pris les paris avec Remus... J'ai parié que vous sortiriez ensemble après le bal... Et Rem' a parié que ça serait bien plus tard...  
- Non mais ça va pas de parier sur des trucs pareils !   
- Bah... On a juste parié des Chocogrenouilles !   
Lily éclata de rire et baissa les yeux :  
- C'est vrai... j'avoue... Il me plaît vraiment beaucoup !  
Juliette n'en finissait plus de sourire et son amie la menaça du doigt :  
- Si ça sort de cette salle de bain, je te coupe en rondelle à la manière moldu...  
- Et ça fait quoi ça ?  
- Très mal !   
Juliette éclata de rire et alla chercher sa robe de bal. 

- Grouillez vous ! On va finir par être en retard !  
Peter sautait de partout dans la chambre, excité comme une puce. Sirius attrapa le peigne qui traînait sur sa table de nuit et mit une touche finale à ses cheveux.   
- Ca va Peter... On arrive... Relax !  
Le bal n'étant pas un bal officiel, les élèves avaient le droit de se vêtir à leur convenance. Sirius portait un pantalon en cuir et une chemise noirs, des baskets à moitié mortes et les lunettes de soleil qu'il mettait à toutes les occasions. Lily avait beau lui dire que ces lunettes moldues étaient seulement destinées à être portées lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, il n'y prêtait aucune attention. James était vêtu d'un jean blanc et d'une chemise bleue et Remus avait un jean noir et un sweat vert pâle. Avant que Peter, qui portait la traditionnelle robe de sorcier, ne leur fasse une attaque, ils descendirent attendre leurs cavalières dans le hall. Trish, Colleen et Sam arrivèrent peu après dans des robes en flanelles plutôt jolies. Après avoir fait un sourire à ses deux amis, Sirius alla dans la Grande Salle, une Colleen ravie pendue à son bras. James soupira :  
- Bon, elles font quoi ?  
- Un peu de patience Prongs...   
- Mais faut pas des heures pour descendre un escalier !  
Remus sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, Juliette et Lily vinrent les rejoindre. Juliette portait une robe longue en dentelle du même vert pâle que le sweat de Remus. Son ami l'embrassa sur la joue :  
- Tu es magnifique.  
Elle sourit.  
- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus.  
Ils se tournèrent vers les deux autres qui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot. Et pour cause, James contemplait Lily, qui rougissait de plus belle, la bouche ouverte. Remus lui fila un coup de coude. Il bafouilla :  
- T... eai traiiiiiissssss... belzzzz...  
Juliette et Remus éclatèrent de rire. James leur lança un regard noir et se reprit :  
- Je voulais dire, tu es très jolie.  
Lily sourit :  
- J'avais compris... Merci... On y va ?  
Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. En entrant, ils virent Dumbledore qui regardait ses élèves arriver debout sur l'estrade où le groupe de musique attendait de pouvoir faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Une fois que le flot de jeunes gens se fut interrompu, il demanda le silence :  
- Mes chers enfants. Avant de vous laisser vous amuser je voudrais rendre une fois encore hommage à Alan Paris.  
L'atmosphère se fit plus tendue, les élèves n'ayant toujours pas digéré la mort de leur camarade. Bien qu'aucun autre problème ne soit arriver depuis le meurtre du préfet, les esprits restaient fébriles.   
- Ayez toujours à l'esprit que la vie est courte... Profitez en !  
Et il fit signe aux musiciens de commencer. James soupira :  
- Y'a plus joyeux comme discours de bal !  
Ses amis acquiescèrent et allèrent au buffet en silence. 

La soirée battait son plein. Sirius avait déjà dansé avec quasiment toutes les filles de Poudlard sous le regard meurtrier de leurs cavaliers, James et Lily ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle et Remus avait faillit casser la figure à Bartlett parce qu'il trouvait qu'il regardait Juliette avec un peu trop d'insistance. Les deux amis étaient en train de boire une bouteille de bièraubeurre sans alcool lorsque Sirius les rejoignit. Remus lui sourit :  
- Alors, bourreau des coeurs... Tes groupies t'ont enfin laissé respirer ?  
- M'en parle pas ! De véritables tigresses ! En plus, Colleen me fait la tête et je ne sais pas pourquoi !  
Juliette lui tendit une bouteille.  
- Peut être qu'elle en a marre que tu danses avec toutes les filles sauf elle !  
- J'ai dansé avec elle tout le début de soirée !   
- Bah alors, elle est jalouse...   
- Ouep... Ca doit être ça...  
Il regarda Remus et lui demanda :  
- Ca te pose un problème si j'invite ta _féa_ je-sais-pas-quoi à danser ?  
- Mais je t'en prie... Faudrait quand même que tu finisses par apprendre le nom !   
- Ouais ouais... Un jour... Tu viens danser Dante ?  
- C'est si gentiment proposé ! Comment refuser ?  
Elle sourit à Remus et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse. Manque de pot pour elle, et par une pure coïncidence, la musique ralentie et se transforma en slow. Sirius la prit par la taille et commença à danser. Au moment où James et Lily, toujours enlacés, passaient près d'eux, elle entendit son amie murmurer :  
- C'est le destin !  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit rire et haussa les épaules. Autant ça ne la dérangeait pas de danser collée contre Remus, autant avec Sirius ça la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il rigola :  
- Détends-toi Dante, je ne vais pas te manger !   
- Qui sait !  
- Si je le faisais, Rem' me tuerais !  
- Y'a de grandes chances en effet... Surtout en ce moment...  
Sirius soupira :  
- Rien de pire que la pleine lune pendant les vacances... Il rentre chez lui, il est enfermé dans sa cave pendant les transformations et il nous revient tout patraque...  
- A ce point ?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Ca dépend des fois... Ses parents travaillent beaucoup et il est souvent seul...  
- Il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille...   
- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à dire !  
- Et toi, Padfoot... Où tu vas pour Noël ?  
Il sourit en l'entendant l'appeler par son surnom et répondit :  
- Je rentre chez moi. Mon père va faire cramer la dinde, ma soeur va encore me crier dessus pour que je me lève, je manquerais ça pour rien au monde !   
- Et ta mère ?  
- Elle est morte à ma naissance.  
Juliette sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle murmura :  
- Je suis désolée.  
Il lui sourit doucement.  
- C'est rien... T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas traumatisé ! Ma sur est plus âgée que moi... Elle l'a un peu remplacé... Mais va pas le lui dire ou elle me tuerait !   
Elle n'eût même pas le courage de rire. Sirius fronça les sourcils.   
- Eh Dante ? Ca va ?  
Elle secoua la tête :  
- Oui... Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Excuse moi !  
Elle le planta au beau milieu de la piste et sortit de la salle aussi vite que ses talons lui permettaient. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Remus et vit qu'il avait suivit son amie. Il soupira et partit en quête de James et Lily pour les prévenir.

Remus trouva Juliette assise près du Saule Cogneur. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il ôta son sweat et le lui posa sur les épaules.  
- Tu vas prendre froid...  
- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?  
- Aucune idée... Je savais que tu étais là, c'est tout...  
- Pas moyen d'être tranquille !  
Il sourit et s'asseya à ses côtés.  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Si Sirius a fait quelque chose de mal, je m'en occupe...  
- Mais non... C'est moi... Je... J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule...  
- Dehors en robe sans manches alors qu'il fait 1° ?   
- Bah, ici ou ailleurs...  
- Tu peux me parler tu sais...  
- Je sais...  
- Raconte moi.  
- C'est juste que... c'est le premier Noël que je vais passer sans ma mère. On parlait de ce qu'on allait faire à Noël et Si' m'a dit que sa mère était morte. Je ne m'y attendais pas...  
Remus la prit dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui.   
- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais venue à Poudlard après le début de l'année...  
- J'attendais que tu en parles.  
- Ma mère est morte en février... Mon père et elle travaillaient pour le Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient en poste à Paris depuis 9 ans quand c'est arrivé. Tu connais Voldemort ?  
- Oui... C'est un mage noir qui pose pas mal de problèmes au Ministère.  
- La rumeur dit qu'il est en Roumanie pour l'instant. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit mon père... Mais Voldemort n'agit pas seul. Il a toute une flopée de sorciers à sa solde...  
- Les Mangemorts...  
- Exact...  
Elle s'arrêta un moment et respira profondément.  
- Le soir du 24 février, ma mère était censée venir me chercher au train parce que c'était les vacances mais elle n'est pas venue. Alors je suis rentrée à pied. Les Mangemorts avaient du débarquer peu de temps avant que je n'arrive parce que personne n'avait encore été alerté. J'ai trouvé ma maison grande ouverte et ma mère morte dans le salon. Ils ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance. Avada Kedavra, dégagé !  
Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ami.   
- Après ça... mon père a été rappelé au Ministère ici... Et on a déménagé... Si tu savais comme elle me manque !  
Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui et de la laisser pleurer. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans bouger. Enfin, complètement frigorifiés, ils rentrèrent au château. La fête se terminait et ils montèrent directement se coucher. Par chance, Lily était déjà dans sa chambre et Remus lui confia Juliette avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Le lendemain, les élèves qui ne passaient pas leurs vacances au château furent conduit à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le train ou attendre leurs parents. Ceux de Lily avaient acceptés qu'elle passe quelques jours chez Juliette avant de les rejoindre pour Noël. La jeune fille disait au revoir à James avant qu'il ne monte dans le train. Juliette discutait avec Remus et Sirius.  
- Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas... Envoie moi un hibou et j'arrive !  
Remus lui sourit.  
- Je sais... Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait 15 ans que je passe les vacances seul... rien ne changera cette année... En plus, je vais chez Sirius la deuxième semaine... Tout se passera bien...  
Sirius rigola :  
- Je te promets de prendre soin de ton petit Remunouchet chéri !  
Elle lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule.  
- Ferme-la Black !  
Il lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans le train.  
- Bonnes vacances et joyeux Noël, Dante !  
Elle rigola et se tourna vers ses deux amis. James et Lily étaient en train de s'embrasser sur le quai. Elle sourit.  
- J'ai gagné Remunouchet... Tu me dois un paquet de chocogrenouille !  
Il soupira :  
- Ok... On verra ça lors de la prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard.   
Le chef de gare sonna le départ du train. Remus serra Juliette contre lui.  
- On se revoit dans deux semaines ! Passe un bon Noël... N'oublis pas de m'écrire...  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Rem'... A dans 15 jours !  
Il monta dans le train, non sans avoir récupérer James au passage. Juliette attrapa Lily par le bras et elles regardèrent partir le train. Lily soupira :  
- Il me manque déjà...  
Juliette rigola :  
- Je ne t'ai pas invité pour t'entendre te plaindre ! On peut survivre sans eux non ?  
Son amie acquiesça :  
- T'as raison ! Ne sommes-nous pas femmes à relever les défis ?  
- Exact ! Et puis en cas de blues, y'a toujours le chocolat !  
Elles rigolèrent et allèrent attendre Mr Dante devant la gare. Les vacances promettaient d'être longues... 

**Notes :** Et voilà comment on se débarrasse de la question "Mais comment Lily va-t-elle apprendre pour Remus ?"... Tadam ! On glisse dessus, on l'effleure et on est tranquille ! Eh eh ! Voilà, c'était un petit chapitre tout cool pour mettre en place la relation James/Lily (c'est dur ça !) et pour explorer un peu le passé de Juliette... Penser aux REEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWSSSSSSSS ! 

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Vilya : Arrête d'envoyer des fleurs à Juliette, elle va finir par prendre la grosse tête ;-) Pour le Quenya, si tu trouves, fait le moi savoir... Je corrigerais ! Poudlard en Cluedo ? lol ! C'est une idée... Pour Bad Taste, disons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir manger avant, ni être trop fragile ;-) mais après tout, quand on y pense, c'est que du sirop d'érable ! Pas de quoi pour la réponse ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de répondre aux reviews... Si tu savais comme je rigole ;-)))) See ya !

¤ Sailor Digitale : Hello ! Non Lily n'était pas au courant pour Remus... maintenant si ;-) J'hésitais entre Mr Moutarde et Mlle Rose, mais les filles, c'est perfide qu'est ce que tu veux ! Et, si tu veux mon avis, le chandelier c'est plus propre que le poignard !

¤ Angharrad : Kikoo ! Juliette est très intelligente que veux-tu ;-) Tu crois que c'est mieux de marier Dawn et Sirius tout de suite toi ;-) Nan, je sais... mais j'ai du mal à attendre ;-) Et puis, c'est une Animagus, elle a une sorte de sixième sens qui fait qu'elle trouve tout de suite ;-) Le gentil petit couple n'est pas près d'arriver... vers la fin de la première partie je pense... quoi que ça devrait pas tarder parce que, je crois que je vais raccourcir le nombre de chapitre... J'ai encore des trucs à développer... mais ça va venir ! Euh, j'suis claire là ? lol... T'en fais pas... l'amour est plus fort que tout... Remus c'est comme le frère de Juliette, Sirius... bah, vous verrez bien ;-) Mais t'as déjà eu un aperçu dans Come Back... Mais je prend note et je ferais attention de pas trop insister même si j'aime énormément la relation qui existe entre Rem' et Jul' ;-) Pour le mort, je prend note aussi... je vais pas l'enlever mais je les ferais se sentir un peu plus concerner dans la version corrigée ! Je peux pas l'enlever, c'est l'élément principal de la fic ;-) Voldemort ne sera pas très présent dans la première partie de Band of Brothers, il le sera nettement plus dans la seconde. Mais tu verras. Pour Peter... TU VERRAS ! Je peux pas tout te spoiler non plus ! Et parasite les reviews, c'est génial ;-) Au fait, merci pour les appendices de OSS... ça m'a éclairé ;-) C'est quand que tu nous mets ta nouvelle fic ! JE VEUX JE VEUX !

¤ Kpu : Que de re ! lol ! Pas de quoi pour les réponses ! Elles finissent toutes par arriver ! Je vous avais prévenu pour le gore ;-) Faut que j'arrête de regarder la télé... Comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre, je prend note des critiques et je vais réécrire ça pour la version corrigée ! C'est vrai qu'on peut pas dire qu'ils soient traumatisés ! Pour ce qui est de l'ambiance... bah je sais pas... je les vois bien comme ça... tu sais du genre, on rigole comme des fous, on est liés comme les doigts de la main... Pour Peter, c'est le but... j'ai jamais compris comme il avait fait pour être ami avec les trois autres... je vais continuer à le faire passer pour une prune de toutes façons ! Merci et bisous ! 

¤ Lily la Tigresse : Kikoo... euh, je suis pas une spécialiste des slash et c'est pas vraiment une passion... mais je veux bien lire et te dire ce que j'en pense... Mais sincèrement, James et Sirius, c'est pas un truc qui fait parti de mes fantasmes ;-) Mais je lirai... pas de problème !

¤ Charlie : Bijour ! merci bien... c'est gentil de laisser une review ! Continue ! 

¤ Asriela Black : Ze pro des reviews à rallonge ;-)))) Nan nan, c'est pas une critique, c'est cool ;-) Plus c'est long plus j'adore ;-) NON Lulu, Rem' et Jul' ne seront jamais ensemble ! Même si tu me prend par la corde Sirius, je ne le ferais pas ;-) Pour Sean, tout sera expliqué en temps et en heures ! Pour l'indifférence face au meurtre, je me suis dit la même chose... L'ennui, c'est que le meurtre est arrivé en même temps que la découverte du lien entre Rem' et Jul' et, je sais pas, j'ai du mal à les faire se sentir concernés... mais je vais y travailler pour la suite et la version corrigée, c'est promis ! Phil Collins ROCKS !!!!! Surtout "Can't stop lovin' you" ! 


	9. Jeu de chiens, jeu de vilains

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: PG (pov licorne !)  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Hello ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai ouvert mon domaine (chocolate-frog.net si ça vous intéresse ;-) et j'ai ouvert un nouveau site de Keeper pour HP... Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, c'est un site où vous pouvez adopter, protéger tout ce que vous voulez en rapport avec HP ! Bah quoi, j'ai pas le droit de faire de la pub sur ma propre fic ? (en passant, allez voir dans mon profil pour les adresses parce que je crois que c'est ça qui a coincé la fic !)   
On avance encore vachement dans le temps... Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais c'est pour vous amener Juliette et Sirius au plus vite ;-)))) Moi aussi, j'en ai marre d'attendre !

**Chapitre 9 : Jeu de chiens, jeu de vilains**

Juliette descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la Salle Commune sur la pointe des pieds. Elle préférait ne pas penser à la scène que lui ferait Lily si elle se réveillait et qu'elle la voyait, toute habillée, à plus de minuit ! Elle trouva James, Sirius et Peter tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils près du feu. Il Faudra un jour qu'on lui explique pourquoi il y avait toujours un feu d'allumé alors qu'on était fin avril et qu'il faisait relativement chaud ! Sirius se leva en la voyant arriver :  
- Bah c'est pas trop tôt !  
- Désolée... Colleen a des insomnies ces temps ci ! Elle n'a pas supporté que tu lui dises qu'elle n'était qu'une amie pour toi !  
Elle avait dit ça sur un ton sarcastique et son ami n'apprécia guère :  
- Lâches moi les baskets tu veux... Je pouvais pas sortir avec elle rien que pour lui faire plaisir quand même !  
Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les deux autres.  
- Bon, on y va !  
Sirius allait dire quelque chose mais James l'arrêta en levant la main :  
- On parlera de Colleen plus tard... Remus doit commencer à trouver le temps long ! C'est quand tu veux Peter !  
Le plus petit des trois se transforma en rat et sauta dans la poche de James. La cape d'invisibilité était assez grande pour couvrir trois personnes du moment qu'elles se serraient un peu mais pas quatre ! Ils descendirent dans les couloirs en silence. C'était la quatrième pleine lune que Juliette passait avec les Maraudeurs. Le jour où Remus lui avait demandé de les accompagner, elle avait accepté tout de suite et s'était sentie flattée par la confiance qu'ils lui témoignaient. Seul Sirius se montrait réticent. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle ne cessait de l'embêter et que, chose étrange, il répondait rarement et se laissait faire. Ou bien c'était parce qu'il n'appréciait pas de se faire chahuter par un chien plus petit que lui... Elle n'en savait rien. Les choses étaient bizarres avec lui. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter de tout et de rien ou à se mesurer au Quidditch. Mais parfois, c'était comme s'il la repoussait, comme s'il se mettait en mode "exit Juliette" et elle n'aimait pas ça. Et ces temps ci, c'était de plus en plus fréquent. Remus et James non plus ne comprenaient pas ses réactions. Elle avait finit par laisser tomber et prenait chaque jour comme il venait. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour "sans". Sirius lui avait à peine décrocher un mot de la journée, il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses vannes, sauf à celle de la Salle Commune quelques minutes auparavant. 

Serrés sous la cape, James pouvait clairement sentir la tension entre ses deux amis. Il avait beau essayer de parler avec Sirius, celui-ci refusait obstinément de répondre ou bien, il éludait la question en disant qu'il se faisait des idées ! Mais il savait très bien ce qui clochait chez son meilleur ami. Il le connaissait par coeur et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil... Pour James, la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer son comportement, c'est qu'il était amoureux ! Peut être finissait-il par se rendre compte que collectionner les aventures n'était pas très intéressant finalement... Peut être qu'il grandissait enfin ! Quoi que, si Sirius grandissait vraiment un jour, ça serait un miracle ! C'était pour ça qu'il avait refusé de sortir avec Colleen. James, Remus et Lily n'avaient pas comprit pourquoi il avait repoussé la jeune fille... Maintenant, il comprenait. Oui, c'était ça... Ca ne pouvait être que ça ! Sirius était amoureux... de Juliette ! Parce que ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Le comportement de son ami envers la jeune Animagus le prouvait. Mais il était trop fier pour avouer quoi que ce soit ! Et Juliette ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Autant elle était douce et tendre envers Remus, autant c'était un vrai démon avec Sirius. Ils ne cessaient de se battre, de s'envoyer des vannes... Grâce à Lily, James savait que leur amie n'était pas insensible au charme de Sirius. Mais elle aussi ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde ! Il soupira. Il devait en parler à sa petite amie et à Remus. Ca commençait à devenir agaçant de voir Juliette et Sirius se courir après sans jamais s'attraper ! La voix de son ami le tira de ses pensées.  
- Oh Jamsie, tu rêves ?  
Ils étaient arrivés devant le Saule Cogneur. James secoua la tête et posa Peter par terre.   
- A toi de jouer Wormtail !  
Le rat fila appuyer sur le noeud des racines et l'arbre se calma instantanément. Sirius sourit et se tourna vers Juliette.  
- Après toi, Snowfoot.  
Elle lui rendit son sourire, se transforma et sauta dans le passage. C'était lui qui l'avait appelé ainsi la première fois, à cause de ses pattes blanches. Le surnom était resté et elle était devenue Snowfoot. Leurs amis les avaient charié pendant des jours parce que leurs surnoms étaient similaires... ils disaient que c'était le destin et qu'on finirait par les marier. Vu l'attitude de Sirius, c'était pas gagné ! Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais les périodes où il faisait la tête étaient très dures pour elle. Remus le sentait... Il le savait mais il ne disait rien. Jamais elle ne le remercierait assez pour ça. Remus posait rarement des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait répondre. Il avait certainement un don pour les éviter !  
James suivit Juliette laissant Sirius et Peter fermer la marche. Ils arrivèrent peu après dans la vieille maison de Pré-au-Lard. Remus les attendait, couché le museau entre les pattes. Les transformations en loup-garou étaient de moins en moins pénibles pour lui. Au contact des quatre autres animaux, il devenait progressivement un simple loup... du moins temps qu'ils ne rencontraient aucun être humain. Dans ces cas-là, l'instinct de tueur du loup-garou reprenait le dessus, et les Maraudeurs avaient déjà eu quelques belles frayeurs ! Quelles idées ont les gens de se promener dans les rues à plus de deux heures du matin aussi ! Cette nuit là, ils avaient prévus une petite escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils avaient peu de chance de tomber sur un humain là-bas et ça leur permettait de relâcher la pression. Ils reprirent le passage en sens inverse, Remus entre Sirius et James. Ils allèrent dans la forêt en chahutant. Juliette sautait sur Remus, montrait les crocs à Sirius. Elle adorait ces escapades nocturnes ! Seulement, Sirius n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. La course poursuite était engagée... Il sauta sur Juliette et commença à la mordiller, à lui mettre des coups de pattes... Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait mais Sirius était plus gros et plus fort qu'elle. Elle finit par se dégager en lui mordant le museau et se mit à galoper comme une folle suivit des quatre autres. Au détour d'un buisson, James posa le sabot dans une flaque de sang. Ses amis s'arrêtèrent net de courir et revinrent vers lui. Il y avait une licorne égorgée allongée sur le sol. Sirius empêcha Remus de s'en approcher car le sang pur de l'animal était toxique pour les loups-garou. Il ne valait mieux pas rester là. D'un commun accord, ils retournèrent dans la maison et, après avoir bien verrouiller Remus dedans, ils rentrèrent au château. Il était plus de 3h du matin et ils avaient cours le lendemain. Remus pourrait dormir toute la journée à l'infirmerie, mais pas eux ! Ils allèrent en silence dans les couloirs et n'ouvrirent la bouche qu'une fois dans la Salle Commune. Peter bégaya :  
- Qu'est.. qu'est ce qui... a...a put... fai... faire une chose papa... reille ?   
Sirius secoua la tête.  
- Une créature absolument démoniaque. Il n'y a que ça pour s'attaquer à une licorne !  
Juliette acquiesça.  
- Les morsures n'étaient pas très importantes mais placées juste où il faut pour saigner la licorne à blanc ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une grosse bête... Peut être de la taille de loup-garou de Rem'.   
James la regarda :  
- Ca ne peut pas être lui !  
Elle sourit :  
- Bien sûr que non Jamsie... Mais ça peut être quelque chose du genre...  
Sirius la regarda, toujours aussi froid :  
- Tu penses à un autre loup-garou ?  
- Non... Je ne pense à rien de spécial.   
Elle se mordilla la lèvre et poursuivit :   
- Et si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je vais mourir congelée dans la seconde !  
Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, jouant au jeu de con qui consistait à faire baisser les yeux à l'autre. Juliette était très forte à ce petit jeu, elle gagnait toujours ! Sirius grogna en détournant le regard et se leva :  
- Je vais me coucher.  
Il partit vers les escaliers mais James l'appela :  
- Si', attend, il faut qu'on parle !  
- Pas ce soir !  
- Oh que si ! Et maintenant !  
Sirius monta dans leur chambre sans attendre. James lui emboîta le pas en lançant un "bonne nuit" à Juliette. Celle-ci se tourna vers Peter, tout en continuant de se mordiller la lèvre. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était préoccupée. Elle demanda :  
- De quoi ils vont parler à ton avis ?  
Il haussa les épaules :  
- Aucune idée... De Colleen certainement ! Bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit, Peter...  
Il monta dans son dortoir et elle fit de même. Elle se coucha, en priant pour que Dou ne se réveille pas, et contempla la lune à travers les rideaux de son lit. Remus lui manquait pendant les pleines lunes. Mais ces temps-ci, elle était préoccupée par autre chose que par son ami. Elle avait essayé de lutter contre les sentiments qu'elle sentait monter en elle... Les papillons dans l'estomac à chaque fois que Sirius apparaissait. L'envie constante d'être avec lui. Elle souffrait d'autant plus de son attitude envers elle depuis qu'elle avait réussit à élucider la question. Elle était amoureuse de lui. C'était bizarre mais c'était comme ça ! Ils étaient tellement différents. Sirius était du genre tout fou et baratineur, elle était calme et silencieuse. Elle observait beaucoup et économisait ses paroles... tout comme Remus. Sirius pouvait parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures, même s'il ne connaissait strictement rien au sujet... Il pouvait embobiner n'importe qui avec une histoire à dormir debout et la personne le croirait ! Mais elle se sentait tellement bien lorsqu'il était là que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle sourit. Leur relation était étrange et compliquée. Elle adorait l'embêter, le mettre en colère... mais elle aimait tout autant rester des heures à discuter calmement sur le canapé de la Salle Commune. Si seulement tout pouvait être simple... du genre: "Eh tu me plais, je te plais, allons nous envoyer en l'air !"... Mais ça ne marchait jamais comme ça... L'amour était un sport de combat ! Elle était juste en train d'en apprendre les règles. 

Sirius était dans la salle de bains, le front appuyé contre le miroir qui lui disait qu'il était très beau d'une voix ensommeillée. James entra doucement.  
- Ca va ?  
Son ami grogna :  
- Ouais... Je suis fatigué c'est tout ! Il est tard et on a cours demain !  
- Et alors, c'est pas la première fois qu'on se couche aussi tard une veille de cours, ça ne t'a jamais dérangé ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Sirius ?  
- Rien...   
Il attrapa un peigne et entreprit de démêler les noeuds de ses cheveux. James vint s'asseoir sur le lavabo, les jambes dans le vide et le regarda. Sirius lui lança un regard noir :  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ?  
- C'est à propos de Juliette...  
Instantanément, le visage de Sirius se ferma. Mais il poussa un profond soupir et capitula :  
- Oui...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- A ton avis ?   
James sauta sur ses pieds et lui fit un grand sourire :  
- Bon sang, j'avais raison ! Tu es amoureux d'elle !  
Sirius lui plaqua une main devant la bouche.  
- Moins fort, Peter pourrait t'entendre...  
James se dégagea :  
- Et alors ? De toutes façons, faudra bien que tu lui déclares ta flamme un jour !  
- Arrête, Jamsie...   
- Quoi ? Tu comptes continuer à lui faire la tête et à la repousser à chaque fois qu'elle tente une approche ?   
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Ne sois pas ridicule... T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Et elle, c'est pas mieux ! Bon sang, vous en avez autant envie l'un que l'autre ! C'est pas bien compliqué quand même !  
- Tu peux parler ! Ca c'est fait tout seul avec Lily... Elle t'a sauté dans les bras !   
- Juliette ne demande qu'à faire de même !  
- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?  
- Tu oublis que sa meilleure amie est aussi ma petite amie. Elle ne parle peut être pas de ces choses là avec Remus, mais elle en parle avec Lil'...  
- Qui, bien sûr, s'empresse de tout te dire !  
James secoua la tête de dépit :  
- Hélas non... Elle dit quasi rien... Sauf quand c'est nécessaire... Et stopper votre manège est nécessaire ! Y'en a marre ! Un jour vous êtes copains et l'autre, tu lui fais la tronche... Ca devient lourd...  
- Je sais... C'est juste que...  
James posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami :  
- Juste que quoi ?  
Sirius soupira :  
- J'en sais rien... Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ! Tu te rends compte ? Le grand séducteur Sirius Black ne sait pas quoi faire ? Ironique non ? Si les filles savaient ça, elles me courraient peut être moins après !  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de dire à Jul' ce que je ressens ? D'habitude, quand une fille me plaît, je lui dis, on sort ensemble et basta...  
- Sirius ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que si tu as tant de mal à lui dire, c'est peut être parce que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu es vraiment amoureux... Tu te rends compte que c'est plus qu'une simple attirance physique que tu éprouves pour elle...   
Sirius haussa les épaules. Il était vraiment crevé et il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre ses sentiments... Surtout pas avec James à côté !  
- Je crois que t'as pas tort Jamsie... Mais ça me dit pas comment je vais m'y prendre !  
James sourit.  
- Je me fais pas de soucis... Tu trouveras... On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher ! Maintenant qu'on a tiré les choses au clair, tu as raison, on va être crever demain !  
Ils se changèrent et se glissèrent rapidement dans leurs lits. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à la Pleine Lune. Il savait que Juliette détestait savoir Remus seul dans la cabane hurlante. Il savait qu'elle était malheureuse quand il était loin d'elle. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être là pour la consoler !

**Notes :** Ifrinn ! Il est horriblement court ce chapitre ! Désolée... Perso, je l'adore... Bon, je vous promets que je ne mettrais plus aussi longtemps pour mettre la fic... Si tout va bien, le chap 10 devrait être en ligne vendredi ! C'est enfin MA grande scène ;-) On approche tout doucement de la fin de la 5e année et de la fic ! Deux ou trois chapitres encore et on passe à la 7e... REVIEWS !

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Geneviève : Hello... Bah, pour Juliette et Sirius, ça devrait plus tarder... Merci !

¤ Kpu : Sorry pour l'histoire abandonnée du préfet tué ;-) Je vais essayer de changer ça... C'est vrai qu'il y a certaines ressemblances entre nos deux toutous ;-) mais moins qu'avec Remus quand même ! Juliette est plus posée que Sirius, elle est plus secrète, moins expansive... D'ailleurs je le met au clair là non ? Bon, je vais essayer de retrouver mon préfet ! Merci chère compatriote !

¤ Sailor Digitale : Bien sûr que je prévois Juliette/Sirius... T'as pas lu Come Back ? Pour James et Lily, j'ai souffert mais ils sont ensemble... Pfff... J'ai plus à m'en occuper maintenant de ces deux là, qu'ils vivent leurs vies ;-) Merci à toi aussi !

¤ Overcraft : Ma petite tarte tatin ! Tu es enfin arrivée à reviewer ici ! Aye Aye ! Sadique va ! Juliette et Sirius ne se sont pas taper dessus ! Ca viendra peut être, c'est peut être ce qu'on appelle l'amour vache entre eux ;-) Nan, tu verras ! Bisous mon petit pot de peanut butter !

¤ Tania Potter : Ah des questions... Toujours des questions ! J'aime beaucoup la série, mais c'était trop court ;-) Pour ratounet et sa Trish... ça a du le calmer ce chapitre tu crois pas ? Tu trouves le chap8 tristounet ? Bah, c'était pas vraiment le but... Zut alors ! Et J/S arrive ! Un peu de patience guys ! Vous allez pas le regretter... Ou peut être que si... Je suis pas voyante ! Je m'appelle pas Trewlaney ! Et je ne me lasse JAMAIS des cris d'amour des lecteurs ! lol ! 

¤ Lily la Tigresse : J'attend toujours ton mail ! Et merci !

¤ Angharrad : Eh, j'arrive à écrire ton nom sans me tromper maintenant ! Qu'est ce que je suis forte ! Non non, tu ne critiques pas trop... j'ai un peu oublié le mort ;-) Shame on me... Faut que je change ça dans la version corrigée ! Mais bon, disons que le bal est plus de deux mois après le meurtre alors c'est pas obligé qu'ils y pensent non ? Tu trouves que c'est de mieux en mieux écrit ? C'est bizarre, moi je trouve que je m'emmèle de plus en plus les pinceaux ;-) Ca fait chaud à mon petit coeur de grenouille ce que tu dis là ;-) Mais je t'en prie mon petit, pose des questions... C'est à ça que servent les reviews, à améliorer le truc non ? Ouh là... Je vois que tu fais pire que moi pour ton nouveau bébé ! Moi, j'ai pas le problème de ne pas penser aux fics pendant que je bosse. Je livre des pizzas alors j'ai tout le temps pour élaborer mes chapitres dans la voiture ;-) Un test pour classer Juliette ? Ifrinn ! Oh que oui je veux ;-) Tu peux m'envoyer ça par mail ? Et comment que je vais continuer ! On est pas encore arrivé à ma grande scène ;-) 


	10. J'étais un looser pathétique

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: PG  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Kikoo ! Ce chapitre est LE PREMIER CHAPITRE que j'attendais depuis le début de la fic, le prochain sera le SECOND ;-)... Vous comprenez pas pourquoi ? Attendez, ça va venir !

**Chapitre 10 : J'étais un looser pathétique **

Juliette n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis deux jours et elle avait passé la majeure partie du samedi après-midi à la bibliothèque. Le lendemain de la découverte du corps de la licorne, dont Hagrid avait mis le meurtre sur le dos d'une quelconque créature magique que lui seul connaissait, Arachne s'était comme d'habitude acharnée sur elle. Mais ce jour là, la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les critiques acerbes de la prof sans broncher. Remus était à l'infirmerie, Sirius ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention de toute la matinée... Elle était dans une état d'énervement total. Alors elle lui avait répondu. Et ça n'avait pas plus à la prof de potions, mais alors pas du tout ! Résultat ? Un devoir de quatre pages sur la potion de Runrig. Juliette soupira en inscrivant une dernière ligne sur son parchemin. Sans Remus pour l'aider, elle savait qu'elle aurait une note minable. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et soupira de plus belle. Elle pouvait voir les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard s'entraîner.   
- Je vois qu'on a encore eu des problèmes avec Arachne !  
Elle sursauta et se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
- Rem' ! Madame Pomfresh t'as enfin laissé sortir !  
Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, soulagée de le voir.   
- Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ai croisé James dans le couloir. Il allait voir Lily... Il m'a dit pour le devoir et pour Sirius...  
Juliette s'écarta de lui et le regarda :  
- Qu'est ce que Sirius a à voir là dedans ?  
- Jamsie dit que ça s'arrange pas entre vous...  
Elle se rassit en haussant les épaules.  
- Et alors ? Il fait ce qu'il veut... C'est un idiot !  
Remus rigola :  
- Et tu crois tromper qui là ?  
Elle soupira :  
- Personne... Je ne sais plus quoi faire...  
Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement.  
- Laisse les choses se faire toutes seules... Ne jamais braquer Sirius !  
Elle sourit :  
- Je sais...   
Sentant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, il changea de sujet :  
- Alors, fais moi voir ce devoir...  
Il lut et lui fit un grand sourire :  
- C'est très bien ! Tu fais des progrès... Ca ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir une note catastrophique parce que la prof te déteste... mais c'est un bon devoir...  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Merci... Bon, si on allait se dégourdir les jambes maintenant que la torture est terminée !  
Remus lui sourit.  
- D'accord... Je suppose que Dou voudra bien me tenir compagnie pendant que tu voles...  
- Ouep... Elle en sera ravie... Tu lui manques presque autant qu'à moi quand tu n'es pas là !  
Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en silence mais Mme Trombone leur cria quand même de se taire. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des filles. Colleen, Sam et Trish étaient assises sur un des lits à discuter. Elles se turent dès que Juliette posa un pied dans la pièce. Remus l'attendit dehors, conscient que les relations entre les filles n'étaient pas au beau fixe. La jeune Animagus leur jeta un coup d'oeil :  
- Salut...  
Elles lui répondirent d'un grognement. Colleen se leva et s'approcha de Juliette.  
- Alors ? T'as fini ton devoir ?  
- Oui.  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi Sirius n'est pas venu t'aider... Il est bon en potions ! Et c'est censé être ton ami !  
- Où tu veux en venir Colleen ?  
- Et ben... Je pense que Sirius te fait la tête !  
- Qu'est ce que tu peux être observatrice parfois !  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien...  
Trish les rejoignit :  
- Peter dit que Sirius en a assez que tu t'incrustes dans leur groupe ! Il ne veut plus te voir...  
Juliette se mordilla la lèvre mais ne répondit rien. Elle prit son balai, fit monter Douceur sur son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne saute à la figure d'une des trois filles et se dirigea vers la porte. Colleen lui lança :  
- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Sirius, ça en sera finit de notre amitié !  
Juliette se retourna et la regarda froidement.   
- De quelle amitié tu parles ?   
Et elle sortit sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. 

Dès qu'il la vit sortir de la chambre, Remus sut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Juliette lui passa devant sans rien dire.  
- Eh ! Attend une minute ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Rien...  
- Jul' ?  
Elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux.  
- J'en ai assez... Trish a dit que Peter avait dit que Sirius avait dit qu'il en avait marre que je sois avec vous et qu'il voulait plus me voir !  
Remus pouffa :  
- Attend, j'ai pas tout suivit là... Trish t'as dit que Peter lui avait dit que Sirius en avait marre de te voir ?  
- Ouais...  
- C'est ridicule... Je veux bien que ça soit un peu compliqué entre vous ces temps-ci mais il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir...  
- Et bah on dirait pas !  
- Arrêtes... Tout finira par s'arranger... Laisse faire...  
- ... le temps ! Je sais, tu arrêtes pas de me le dire. Pffff... J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête pour ce crétin... Je vais voler !  
Ils descendirent sur le terrain de vol où le batteur de l'équipe de Serdaigle s'entraînait. Juliette donna Dou à Remus qui partit s'asseoir sur les gradins. Puis elle s'envola et laissa tout ses tracas au sol.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius rejoignit Remus dans les tribunes. Le loup-garou lui sourit doucement et Dou sauta sur ses genoux. Sirius soupira :  
- Eh salut le monstre... T'es pas sensée me détester pour tout ce que je fais subir à ta maîtresse ?  
Remus sourit :  
- Au moins, tu l'avoues... T'es peut être pas un cas désespéré finalement !   
Son ami lui lança un regard mauvais mais il se radoucit en voyant le visage fatigué de Remus :  
- Comment ça va Moony ?  
- Je vais bien... Mieux que toi en tout cas !  
Sirius regarda un moment Juliette voler et se lança :  
- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle...  
- Je crois que j'avais remarqué...  
- Le hic, c'est que je sais pas comment lui dire...  
- Tu as essayé "Pardonne moi d'avoir été un looser pathétique sur ce coup-là, ça te dit de sortir avec moi ?"  
Sirius sourit :  
- C'est une idée...  
- Crois moi Padfoot... Elle n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que tu lui demandes... Tu lui fais beaucoup de mal en la rejetant... Et j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça...  
Il secoua la tête :  
- J'en sais rien Moony... C'est juste que, j'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens quand elle est là... Et je déteste ça ! Je me sens tellement nul face à elle...  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...  
- Tu sais, elle est encore plus intenable quand tu n'es pas là !  
Il fit un clin d'oeil à Remus qui éclata de rire.   
- Je veux bien te croire ! Je meurs de faim ! Allons dîner ! Enfin, si on arrive à faire redescendre notre oiseau !  
Sirius sourit et lui donna Dou.  
- Je préfère rentrer avant... Je vais préparer mon plan d'attaque ! Je suis Sirius Black ! Il est hors de question que je laisse une simple demande me pourrir la vie !  
- Et bah, t'en as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte !   
Il lui sourit :  
- Mieux vaut tard que jamais Rem'... A tout à l'heure...  
- Ok... Bye Padfoot.  
Il le regarda s'éloigner et alla récupérer son amie. Il mit cinq bonnes minutes à la faire atterrir et il lui prit le balai des mains dès qu'elle eut posé un pied au sol. Elle cria :  
- Eh !  
Remus sourit :  
- C'est pour t'empêcher de repartir... Allons manger... J'ai les crocs !   
- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu ne les avais qu'une nuit par mois !  
- Très drôle, Snowfoot, très drôle !  
Elle prit Dou dans ses bras, laissant son ami porter le Hawk et lui sourit. Ils rentrèrent au château en bavardant gaiement. Juliette se sentait toujours euphorique après avoir voler... Ca ne durait malheureusement jamais très longtemps ! Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance détendue. Ca faisait des semaines que ce n'était pas arrivé ! Même les filles semblaient avoir enterrées la hache de guerre. A la fin du repas, les Maraudeurs accompagnés des deux filles remontèrent dans la salle commune en discutant joyeusement. A mi chemin, Sirius attrapa Juliette par le bras. Elle lui lança un regard étonné. Il lui fit un léger sourire en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les autres qui continuaient d'avancer :  
- Ca te dit de venir faire un tour avec moi dans le parc ?   
Elle hocha la tête, perplexe :  
- Ok... Mais faudrait peut être leur dire, non ?  
- T'en fais pas, Jamsie sait parfaitement où on va !  
Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le parc. 

Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent un bon moment, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Ils étaient arrivés à la lisière de la forêt interdite et aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot. De ce fait, le silence commençait à devenir franchement embarrassant. Ils n'avaient pas été seul à seul depuis au moins deux semaines. Ils se jetaient de petits coups d'oeil attendant que l'un des deux se lance. Sirius avait nettement moins de patience que son amie. Il regarda les étoiles et respira un grand coup :  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Pour quoi ?  
- Tu sais très bien pour quoi !  
- Dis le...  
Il soupira :  
- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un crétin avec toi...   
Elle sourit et hocha la tête.  
- C'est bon... J'accepte tes excuses... mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !  
Il rigola :  
- Tu es trop charitable... Je devrais me manger un cognard dans la figure pour me faire pardonner...  
Elle lui sourit :  
- Crois moi, je n'aimerais pas que tu te prennes un cognard rien que moi... Ca serait stupide !  
- T'as pas tort.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire. Juliette se sentait sur un petit nuage. Sirius était là, avec elle... Il lui parlait, lui souriait. Après près de trois jours de silence radio total, ça faisait du bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, c'était trop facile. Elle lui jeta un regard amusé :  
- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?  
- Non...  
- Comment ça non ?  
- Non tu ne peux pas savoir...  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne le sais pas moi même ! Si je trouve un jour, je te promets que tu seras la première informée !  
- Mais...  
- Chut...  
Il lui posa un doigt sur la bouche et se rapprocha d'elle.   
- On verra plus tard pour les questions, tu veux bien ?  
Il lui passa une main sur la joue et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres lorsqu'un grondement sourd monta des buissons. Juliette sursauta :  
- C'était quoi ça ?   
Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, inquiet.  
- Aucune idée... On ferait peut être mieux de rentrer...  
Elle grimaça :  
- Ou on pourrait reprendre où on en était !  
Il lui sourit, de son sourire charmeur qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches :  
- On peut très bien reprendre ça à l'intérieur !  
- C'est moins romantique !  
- Depuis quand tu es romantique !  
Juliette haussa les épaules :  
- Pffffff... Depuis toujours espèce de banane ! Mais tu es trop bête pour y avoir fait attention !  
- Ah oui ?  
Il se mit à avancer vers elle doucement, les mains en avant :  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais !  
- Je me venge...  
- Sirius...   
- KAYAAA !  
Il lui sauta dessus et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle était morte de rire et faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour se dégager :  
- Arrêtes... Pitié !!!! Arr...  
- GRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus aucune envie de rire. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux essayant d'identifier l'endroit d'où venait le grognement. Sirius attrapa la main de Juliette :  
- Je crois sincèrement qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer !  
Elle acquiesça :  
- C'est une excellente idée !   
Ils remontèrent rapidement vers le château, main dans la main, lançant des regards inquiets aux alentours. Juliette regarda derrière elle et se cogna dans Sirius qui venait de s'arrêter.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?   
Il ne dit rien, regardant devant lui. Elle fit mine de lui passer devant mais il la rattrapa et la tira derrière son dos.   
- Ne bouge pas...  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit une énorme bête pleine de crocs et de griffes.  
- Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
- J'en sais rien.  
La bête grognait et montrait les crocs sans les quitter des yeux. Elle approchait doucement, les forçant à reculer. Juliette était morte de trouille et Sirius n'en menait pas large non plus, mais il le cachait du mieux possible. Il murmura :  
- Transformes-toi et rentre au château chercher de l'aide... Je vais essayer de la retenir...  
- T'es malade ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul avec ça...  
- Fais ce que je te dis !  
- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi...  
- Je suis plus fort que toi... C'est logique que ça soit moi qui reste... On aura jamais le temps de se sauver avant qu'elle ne réagisse !  
- Mais...  
La bête grogna de plus belle.  
- S'il te plaît Jul'...   
- Non...  
Elle tremblait comme une feuille, paniquée à l'idée de laisser Sirius avec le monstre. Il lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens :  
- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Remus me le pardonnera jamais !  
- C'est pas drôle...  
- T'as pas le choix ! Tu fonces un point c'est tout !  
Et, après avoir serré une dernière fois sa main, il se transforma en chien et sauta sur la bête. Celle-ci faisait bien deux fois sa taille et le chien n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance face à elle. Juliette se transforma à son tour et partit en direction du château. Elle était à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle entendit les couinements de douleur du chien. Elle hésita une seconde, jetant un coup d'oeil à Poudlard, puis fit demi-tour. Elle galopa à toute vitesse pour revenir vers son ami. Elle freina des quatre pattes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le monstre se tenait au dessus du chien et le griffait de ses grosses pattes. Le chien se tortillait de douleur, essayant de mordre la bête mais elle était vraiment plus forte que lui et elle le mordit dans le cou. Juliette n'attendit pas une minute de plus, elle sauta sur la créature et boula avec elle loin de Sirius. Elle se transforma, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le monstre :  
- _Repulsa_ !   
La créature recula de plusieurs mètres. Juliette poursuivit :  
- _Fixis pates_ !  
Le monstre émit un grondement sourd en réalisant qu'il était collé au sol. Juliette courut près de Sirius. Il était évanoui, sous sa forme d'humain. Pour rester transformer, il faut être conscient. Il était plein de sang, les griffes de l'animal ayant fait pas mal de dégâts. Elle l'appela doucement en posant deux doigts sur son cou :  
- Sirius ?  
Elle trouva enfin son pouls. Il était faible mais régulier. Elle fit une rapide évaluation de ses blessures. Les griffures et morsures saignaient beaucoup mais pas au point qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Elle se décida enfin à aller chercher de l'aide. Elle se releva, pointa sa baguette sur Sirius et dit :  
- _Protecte_ !   
La bête pouvait toujours se libérer de ses entraves, elle ne pourrait plus toucher à Sirius. Elle se transforma à nouveau et fonça au château. 

Juliette alla directement trouver McGonagall dans sa salle de cours. Il était près de 22h mais elle savait que la prof aimait rester tard pour travailler ou lire. Elle entra sans frapper :  
- Professeur ! Ils'estpasséquelquechosequandonétaitdehors. Siriusestblessé. Unebêtel'aattaqué ! Ilfautallerl'aideretvite !  
McGonagall regarda son élève totalement abasourdie et elle finit par faire le tri dans ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
- Miss Dante... Qu'est ce que vous raconter ? Sirius a été attaqué par une bête et il est blessé, c'est ça ?  
- Oui...  
- Où est-il ?   
- Dehors... Dans le parc... On se promenait et elle nous est tombée dessus !  
McGonagall connaissait assez la jeune fille pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre à plaisanter avec des choses aussi grave. Elle se leva :  
- Nous parlerons de ce que vous faisiez dans le parc à des heures pareilles plus tard ! Allons chercher le Professeur Dumbledore !  
Elles coururent jusqu'au bureau du directeur et, après avoir récupérer Mrs Pomfresh, ils se rendirent dans le parc. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent Sirius là où Juliette l'avait laissé... Mais aucune trace de la bête. Dumbledore s'approcha de son élève pour voir son état. Au moment où il allait le toucher, il fit un bond en arrière en secouant la main. Il se tourna vers Juliette :  
- Miss Dante ? Auriez-vous l'obligeance de supprimer ce sort de protection ?  
Elle grimaça :  
- Oups ! Désolée Professeur ! _Finite Incantatem_ !  
Un légère lueur violette passa sur Sirius. Mrs Pomfresh s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Elle semblait très inquiète.  
- Par Maurice et tous les saints ! Qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant ? Il est gravement blessé Albus.   
- Transportez le à l'infirmerie Pompom...   
La petite sorcière hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette :  
- _Mobilis Corpus_ !  
Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius était confortablement installé dans un lit de l'infirmerie et l'infirmière faisait son possible pour arrêter les différents saignements. On avait gentiment prié Juliette d'attendre dehors et elle faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, morte d'inquiétude. Elle entendit des pas précipités et vit apparaître en courant Remus, Lily et James. Remus la prit dans ses bras.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? McGonagall est venue nous dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius et qu'on te trouverait là... Tu vas bien ?  
Elle acquiesça en le repoussant doucement.   
- Ca va... On a été attaqué par une horreur avec plein de griffes et de dents... Aucune idée de ce que c'était ! Sirius s'est battu avec elle... Mais elle était beaucoup plus grosse que lui.  
James prit la main de Lily et demanda :  
- Comment il va ?  
Juliette haussa les épaules.  
- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.   
Au même moment, Mrs Pomfresh et le Professeur Dumbledore sortirent de l'infirmerie. Le Directeur sourit à ses élèves mais laissa l'infirmière parler.   
- L'état de votre ami dépasse largement mes compétences de simple infirmière... Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste...  
Juliette se tourna vers Remus.  
- C'est quoi ça Sainte Mangouste ?  
- C'est le plus grand hôpital spécial Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne... C'est à Londres.   
Mrs Pomfresh acquiesça :  
- On va utiliser la poudre de cheminette... Je n'aime pas le fait de le déplacer dans son état mais on a pas le choix !  
Les quatre amis s'écrièrent en même temps :  
- On vient avec lui !  
Dumbledore secoua la tête.  
- Il en est hors de question... Vous allez vous coucher... S'il va mieux demain, vous irez le voir, je vous le promets. Mais pour ce soir, seule Juliette viendra avec nous...  
Elle lui lança un regard perplexe.  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Je voudrais qu'un Médicomage vous voit... Pour être sûr que tout va bien...  
- Tout va très bien !   
- Allons nous en assurer !  
Juliette se tourna vers ses amis qui lui sourirent. Le Directeur l'entraîna dans l'infirmerie après avoir dit au revoir aux autres et les avoir envoyer se coucher. Mrs Pomfresh posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.   
- Ne vous en faites pas... Je suis sûre qu'il se remettra rapidement à Sainte Mangouste... Venez !  
Elle l'emmena vers la cheminée et lui donna de la poudre. Elle la prit et la lança dans le feu en disant "Sainte Mangouste". Elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce sombre et regarda autour d'elle vaguement paniquée à l'idée de s'être trompée de destination. Mais Dumbledore apparut en toussant à ses côtés et il lui sourit.   
- Venez... Je vous emmène voir un Médicomage... Mrs Pomfresh va s'occuper de Mr Black, ne vous en faites pas...  
Il la poussa gentiment devant lui et chercha quelqu'un pour examiner Juliette. Une fois qu'un Médicomage eut déclaré qu'elle était en pleine forme quoi qu'un peu stressée, le Directeur accepta qu'elle aille voir Sirius. Ils trouvèrent un autre Médicomage en grande discussion avec Mrs Pomfresh. Dumbledore vint aux nouvelles.  
- Alors ?  
L'homme en blouse blanche se présenta :  
- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis le Médicomage Andrew Emerson. Votre élève est dans un état sérieux mais stable. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais rien de bien dramatique. Il devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps... Il a surtout besoin de repos et de reprendre des forces. Les blessures cicatriseront rapidement avec les potions qu'on lui a donné... Ne vous en faites pas...  
La jeune fille regarda la porte et demanda :  
- Est ce que je peux aller le voir ?  
Le Médicomage lui sourit.  
- Oui... Mais il dort...  
- C'est pas grave...  
Elle poussa la porte de la chambre sans rien ajouter de plus. Sirius était toujours inconscient et très pale. Ses blessures étaient recouvertes de bandages mais on voyait le sang commencer à percer au travers. Juliette éclata en sanglot.   
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que des choses comme ça arrive ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se passe quand tout commence à bien aller ? Et pourquoi faut-il que tu te prennes pour un preux chevalier, espèce d'idiot !  
Elle prit la main de son ami, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa :  
- T'as intérêt à te réveiller vite ou alors, c'est James qui va me tuer !  
Elle posa la tête sur le lit et resta là tenant la main de Sirius, à le regarder dormir. Elle ne tarda pas à faire de même et ne sentit pas le Professeur Dumbledore déposer une couverture sur ses épaules. 

**Notes :** Alors... Je suis cruelle de vous laisser là dessus hein ? Niark Niark Niark (rire sadique de l'auteur qui se prend pour Dieu...) ! Pas trop inquiet quand même ? Allez, courage, la suite devrait pas tarder... Je devrais plutôt dire la fin... Bah oui... La fin de la première partie... Après on attaque les choses sérieuses avec la 7e année... Pour la potion de Runrig, explications : Runrig est un groupe écossais que j'adore et je remercie Santa pour me l'avoir fait découvrir... J'étais en train d'écouter une de leur chanson... Ca va pas chercher plus loin ;-) Pour le coup du "looser pathétique" c'est une expression que l'on doit à Dieu Joss qui se considérait ainsi lorsqu'il était au lycée... Il a une façon de le dire dans les interviews qui me fait mourir de rire... Ah oui, avant que j'oublie... Le Médicomage et Sainte Mangouste, ce sont des inventions de JK Rowling ou c'est ma compatriote mailinglistienne Alohomora dans sa fic Les Portes (allez lire !!!!!) qui les a inventé ? Si c'est d'Alo... J'espère que je vais pas devoir lui payer des droits d'auteurs ! Ouh là... Bref, je me tais... Place aux reviews !

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Angharrad : Bah... tu ne supportes pas un peu de sang ? T'as pas du apprécier ce chapitre alors ! Quoi que, ici c'est plus psychologique je pense ;-) Mais Si' s'en prend bien dans la tronche quand même ;-) Pour le comment du pourquoi les Animagi communiquent entre eux... Je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling, c'est pas mon boulot de dire comment ils font pour communiquer... J'imagine qu'entre Sirius et Juliette, pas de problème, ils sont de la même espèce... Et je suppose qu'avec les autres, ils communiquent par geste... Comment tu fais pour te faire comprendre d'un chinois toi ? Et bah pour eux, c'est pareil ;-) Tu vois, pas de bal, pas de Quidditch, je suis moins tendre que toi avec eux ;-) Et le pire, c'est qu'avec tout ça, ils ne sont même pas encore ensemble ! Je suis bien contente que lire mes chapitres ne te colle pas la migraine ;-) Je suis rassurée ! Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, cette fois, c'était vraiment pas ma faute! T'as qu'à t'en prendre à France Télécom ! Pour le test, j'ai hate de le voir ! Et pour ta fic, je lis ça dès que j'ai le temps... c'est promis... et je te fais des reviews... comme d'hab quoi ;-) 

¤ Asriela Black : Kikoo ;-) lol, y'a pas de quoi ;-) Je les vois comme ça c'est tout ;-) Eh eh ! T'as vu la longueur de ce chapitre ? Et le 11 c'est pareil ! Qu'est ce que je suis forte quand même ;-)))) Pour Juliette, faut que je fasse le test d'Angharrad, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est parfaite ;-) Pfffff... Faudrait que je lui mette un vice caché... quelque chose pour casser le mythe ;-) Quelqu'un aurait une idée ? 

¤ Kpu : Sorry sorry pour le délai... vraiment... PARDONNE MOI !!!!!!!! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand ils se tournent autour... j'aime pas quand c'est trop facile, c'est pas drôle ! Et puis, je continue à pas les aider là ;-) Je note pour le préfet, je retravaille ça c'est promis... ça sera développé dans la version corrigée... c'est noté dans mon petit cahier fourre-idées ;-) Euh, autant te prévenir tout de suite, y'aura pas de grandes enquêtes étant donné que la fic se termine dans deux ou trois chapitres... J'ai trouvé un truc beaucoup plus simple qu'une enquête ! Mais tu seras sans doute déçue... Snif :'-( Pour Peter... Je peux tellement pas le blairer (mais qui peut ?) que je l'évite le plus possible... Et puis, il peut pas tomber amoureux de toutes les filles qui passent, tu te rappelles qu'il sort avec Trish ? Et pour Remus, je suis affreusement désolée de t'annoncer que j'ai pas prévu de le mettre avec quelqu'un... ou alors, après Poudlard... Mais comme je le disais à Lulu je sais plus pour quoi, pour moi, Rem' a été seul toute sa vie... C'est salop, je sais, je l'adore moi aussi et je voudrais qu'il soit heureux... mais sincèrement, tu crois qu'il y aurait beaucoup de filles qui supporteraient un loup-garou ? Tu vas me dire que Lily et Juliette le supportent bien elles... Et je te répondrais que ce sont des filles merveilleuses et qu'il n'en existe que deux comme ça dans le monde... Pas de pô pour Rem', Joss le créateur a cassé le moule ;-) 

¤ Ranaé : Hello... Band of Brothers est la suite d'une fic qui s'appelle Come Back et qui est aussi sur Fanfiction.net ! Je l'avais pas expliqué ça dans le chapitre 1 ? Bref, pour trouver Come Back, tu cliques sur mon nom pour voir mon profil et t'auras toutes les fics que j'ai écrit soit... 2 ;-) Tu cliques sur Come Back et je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture !


	11. I'll always be with you

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: PG  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Pfffff... J'ai vraiment pas de pô ! Il y aurait du avoir quelques jours de battement entre le chapitre 10 et le 11... Histoire de vous faire gamberger et d'entretenir le suspens... Mais avec cette coupure... Et j'ai pas le courage d'avoir un chapitre écrit et de pas le publier... Pfffff... Je suis trop gentille avec vous... Vous avez intérêt à me faire tout plein de reviews !!!! C'est parti pour LE CHAPITRE, mon préféré... Accrochez vous, ça va faire mal !

**Chapitre 11 : I'll always be with you**

Juliette avait l'impression qu'on la secouait comme un prunier. Elle se redressa en grommelant :  
- Non mais ça va pas ?   
Elle ouvrit un oeil pour trouver Remus, qui se tenait à deux centimètres d'elle et lui souriait doucement, et ses deux autres amis à la porte de la chambre. Remus s'excusa :  
- Je suis désolé... On arrivait pas à te réveiller ! James voulait te balancer un seau d'eau sur la figure mais j'ai préféré essayer le secouage intensif avant...  
- C'est gentil de ta part Rem'...  
- Bah, c'est surtout qu'on aurait du tout nettoyer après alors !  
Elle lui lança un regard mauvais mais vit qu'il souriait de plus belle.  
- Très drôle Moony...  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Ca va ? J'ai mal au cou... J'aurais peut être pas du dormir ici !  
Lily lui tendit un Chocolate Frog qu'elle accepta avec un sourire :  
- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'as pas renvoyé à Poudlard...   
- J'en sais rien Lil'... Je l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir... J'étais venue voir Sirius et je me suis endormie...  
James s'approcha de son ami, toujours étendu sans connaissance sur le lit.  
- Comment il va ?  
Juliette haussa les épaules.  
- Il est pas réveillé... Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas mieux...  
Il soupira.  
- Si on allait boire un café... Je sais pas vous, mais les Chocolate Frogs ne me suffisent pas le matin !  
Ils acquiescèrent et, après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Sirius, ils allèrent se chercher un café au magasin. 

James et Lily étaient restés en bas pour répondre à un hibou du père de Sirius. Mr Black semblait tellement énervé dans la lettre que les secrétaires de l'hôpital avaient tout de suite accepté la proposition de James. Elles lui avaient donné un parchemin et de l'encre et l'avaient laissé écrire, soulagées. Remus et Juliette remontaient du hall de l'hôpital en discutant sur la nature de la bête.   
- C'était un loup-garou ?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Non... C'était trop gros... Et ça te ressemblait pas quand tu es en loup...  
- Tu me rassures !  
Elle sourit.  
- C'était... Je sais pas... Ca pourrait être un hybride entre le loup-garou et le yéti ! Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était plein de crocs et que ça a massacré Si'...   
Ils arrivaient dans le couloir de la chambre de Sirius. Remus passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se serra contre lui essayant d'oublier pendant quelques instants ce qui s'était passé dans le parc.   
- Tiens ! Mais c'est les amoureux !  
Les deux amis sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. Sirius était debout, en pyjama d'hôpital et il souriait. Mais il avait un air bizarre. Juliette lâcha Remus et s'approcha de son ami en souriant.   
- Salut ! Comment ça va ?  
- Bah... Pour quelqu'un qui a été coupé en cubes par un monstre, je me sens plutôt bien... Tu sais que tu es sexy dans cet uniforme ?  
Elle lui lança un regard perplexe et jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui haussa les épaules. Elle se retourna vers Sirius.  
- Euh... Tu es au courant que je porte cet uniforme tous les jours ou presque ?   
- Bah... Peut être... Mais ça n'empêche que tu es vachement sexy dedans !  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Absolument... Si on reprenait où on s'en était arrêté hier ?  
Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira durement à lui.  
- Eh ! Doucement ! Tu me fais mal !   
- Meuh non...  
Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Juliette lui lança un regard noir :  
- Enlève tes mains tout de suite...  
Il rit. Mais d'un rire bizarre qui fit froid dans le dos de ses deux amis.  
- Allons Snowfoot, tu disais pas ça hier !  
- Peut être parce qu'hier, tu ne faisais pas ça ! Enlève tes mains...  
- Embrasse moi...  
- Tu rêves ! Je m'en voudrais de te faire mal Sirius... mais je ne te le répéterais pas une autre fois...   
Remus commençait à trouver la situation bizarre.   
- Fiche lui la paix Sirius...  
- Reste en dehors de ça Lupin, c'est pas tes affaires.   
Juliette regarda son ami complètement abasourdie. Et lorsque Sirius essaya de l'embrasser de force, toutes les alarmes de son cerveau se mirent en marche ! Une sorte de "ça sent mauvais cette histoire, tires toi de là !" qu'elle avait acquis surtout grâce à son instinct de chien. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de frapper Sirius dans l'épaule pour le repousser. Etant donné que c'était juste l'endroit où la créature avait fait le plus de dégâts, il se plia en deux de douleur. Juliette avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je suis désolée Sirius... Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
Il se redressa, la regardant méchamment, et lui balança une gigantesque claque qui l'envoya bouler contre le mur.  
- Tu n'es qu'une petit garce... Tu m'allumes et après tu joues les "sainte nitouche" !   
Remus se précipita vers son amie qui avait la lèvre en sang. Le loup-garou détestait se battre, surtout contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes ! Il se releva :  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend Sirius ? T'as pété une durite ou quoi ?  
- Ferme la Lupin... Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis... Elle est à moi... Je fais d'elle ce que je veux...  
- Ah oui ?  
- Ouais... Et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !  
- Tu crois ça ?   
Les deux garçons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque James et Lily apparurent au bout du couloir. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à leurs amis, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lily courut vers Juliette et l'aida à se relever pendant que James séparait les deux autres.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous prend les gars ? Et qui a frappé Juliette ?  
- C'est Sirius.  
James regarda son meilleur ami complètement KO.  
- Tu as fait quoi ?  
- Elle m'a cherché...  
- Non mais t'es malade ?  
Sirius éclata de rire et recula :  
- Non... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !  
James le regarde, inquiet.  
- On devrait aller chercher un Médicomage...  
Sirius ricana :   
- T'es sourd ou t'es juste débile ? Je t'ai dit que je me sentais très bien !   
James le considéra pendant quelques secondes et haussa les épaules.  
- Très bien... Je vais chercher quelqu'un.  
- Reste là Potter... Ne m'oblige pas à devenir violent.  
James était de plus en plus inquiet.  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça avant !  
- Bah ça t'aurais pas fait de mal ! Ca t'aurait peut être fait redescendre de ton piédestal, Parfait Petit Monsieur Potter !  
- Arrête Sirius...  
- Pourquoi ? On dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse non ?  
- Sirius...  
Juliette s'écarta de Lily pour aller près de James. Elle attrapa son bras.   
- Ne dis rien... Regarde ses yeux.   
James s'exécuta. Il fut surpris d'y voir une lueur de pure malveillance dedans. Jamais il n'avait vu Sirius comme ça. Sirius grogna :  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?   
Juliette secoua la tête.  
- Il n'est pas lui même.   
James acquiesça :  
- Tu as raison.  
Sirius leur lança un regard meurtrier :  
- Vous délirez... Vous dites ça pour vous débarrasser de moi en me laissant ici... Vous n'êtes que des ordures et...  
Il vacilla avant de pouvoir en dire plus. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant et s'écroula par terre. Ses amis se précipitèrent auprès de lui. James posa sa tête sur ses genoux et l'appela doucement.   
- Sirius ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
- Jamsie ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Et d'abord, où on est ?  
Les quatre amis se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Remus s'agenouilla près de lui.   
- Tu es à l'hôpital Sirius... Tu ne te rappelles pas ?   
Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire :  
- On a été attaqué dans le parc... Juliette ? Où est Juliette ?   
- Je suis là.   
Elle s'approcha et se laissa glisser au sol dans les bras de Remus. Sirius lui lança un regard étonné.  
- Mais tu saignes ! La bête t'as fait du mal ?  
- Non... C'est toi...  
- Moi ?  
Remus hocha la tête.  
- Oui... Tu lui as collé une tarte il y a cinq minutes...  
- C'est impossible... J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de te faire le moindre mal... Tu le sais hein ?  
- Oui... Je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment toi...  
- Comment ça ?   
James et Lily décidèrent d'aller chercher un Médicomage dans l'instant. Ils aidèrent Sirius à s'asseoir contre le mur et partirent en courant. Juliette s'assit en face de lui.  
- Je crois que la bête qui t'as blessé y est pour quelque chose... Tu te comportais vraiment comme un homme des cavernes... T'as même faillit te battre avec Remus !  
- Hein ? Faudrait que je sois cinglé pour me battre avec mon meilleur ami !  
Remus sourit :  
- Bah on en était pas loin...  
Sirius soupira :  
- Je suis désolé... Je... Je ne me souviens pas...   
Il avait l'air perdu. Juliette lui sourit.   
- C'est pas ta faute... Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une explication.   
Sentant que les choses commençaient à devenir un peu trop romantique, Remus se leva et s'éclipsa. Sirius regarda son amie dans les yeux et passa une main sur sa joue tout en caressant la lèvre abîmée du pouce. Elle grimaça mais se laissa faire.  
- C'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça ?   
- Ouep... On dirait pas comme ça... Mais tu frappes fort...  
Il sourit et l'attira plus près de lui. Cette fois, aucun élément extérieur ne les arrêta. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent doucement.   
- Je suis désolé pour ça...  
Il déposa un baiser juste à l'endroit où la lèvre était coupée. Elle hocha la tête.   
- Tu présentes beaucoup d'excuses ces derniers temps !  
Il sourit.   
- C'est parce que j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner !  
- Bah... Tu m'as sauvé la vie hier... Je crois que je peux bien pardonner une baffe...  
- Je n'aurais jamais du lever la main sur toi... Jamais plus ça ne se reproduira...   
- Je ne crois pas que tu étais conscient de ce que tu faisais... Sinon tu t'en souviendrais.   
Il acquiesça et grimaça de douleur. Juliette le regarda de plus en plus inquiète.  
- Ca va Padfoot ?  
- J'ai... J'ai mal à la tête... Et je suis crevé... Tu veux bien m'aider à retourner dans ma chambre.  
- Bien sûr...  
Elle l'aida à se lever et passa le bras de son ami sur ses épaules. Remus revint à ce moment là et se précipita pour les aider. Sirius lui sourit.  
- Eh, Rem'... Je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus...  
- Pas grave mon vieux...  
Après lui avoir fait un sourire, Sirius s'écroula par terre en gémissant. Juliette tomba à ses côtés.  
- Sirius ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Mais il ne lui répondit pas car il était inconscient. Juliette et Remus échangèrent un regard affolé. Par chance, James et Lily revenaient accompagner du Médicomage Emerson. L'homme s'agenouilla auprès de son patient.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Remus secoua la tête.  
- Il s'est évanoui.   
Emerson prit sa baguette et entrouvrit la paupière de Sirius en murmurant "_Reactix_". Il grimaça.   
- C'est pas bon ça...  
Les quatre amis hurlèrent un "QUOI ?" général. Le Médicomage sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il regarda les enfants et leur dit :  
- Je suis désolé... Il semble que votre ami soit tombé dans le coma...  
James secoua la tête en serrant Lily contre lui.  
- Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Je n'en sais rien... Je vais lui faire passer des examens tout de suite. Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.   
Il claqua des doigts et deux infirmiers accompagnés d'un brancard accoururent. Ils déposèrent doucement Sirius sur le lit et l'emmenèrent vers l'une des salles d'examen laissant les quatre amis dans le couloir. Juliette était trop KO pour réagir. Remus la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Mais aucun des mots prononcés par son ami ne pouvait la réconforter. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des choses pareilles se passent alors que tout allait bien ?

Trois heures plus tard, le Médicomage réapparut avec un dossier complet sur l'état de Sirius. Entre temps, Dumbledore, Pomfresh, McGonagall et Peter étaient arrivés. Juliette n'avait pas ouvert le bouche depuis que Sirius était entré en salle d'examen et Remus commençait à s'inquiéter. Tous se levèrent dès qu'ils virent Emerson. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur qui lui fit un signe l'autorisant à parler devant les élèves.  
- Bien... Le coma a été provoqué par un empoisonnement.   
- Un empoisonnement ?  
Mrs Pomfresh semblait étonnée. Emerson acquiesça :  
- Exact... On a retrouvé du Ka-Ching dans son sang. Il devait y en avoir sur les griffes de l'animal...  
James leva la main :  
- Euh... Pardonnez moi mais, c'est quoi le Ka-Ching.  
Emerson sourit au jeune homme.  
- Le Ka-Ching est un poison qui a la particularité de rendre folle la personne infectée. Mais c'est temporaire... Ensuite, la personne tombe dans un profond coma puis elle finit par...  
Le Médicomage s'arrêta, conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Juliette lui lança un regard mauvais et dit :  
- Puis elle finit par mourir ? C'est ça hein ?  
Emerson acquiesça puis poursuivit :  
- Mais on a un moyen pour empêcher ça. Une transfusion sanguine...  
- Alors faîtes le !  
Elle avait crié sur le Médicomage et Remus lui prit la main en lui demandant de se calmer. Elle soupira. Emerson hocha la tête :  
- L'ennui, c'est que votre ami a un groupe sanguin très particulier... Il ne serait pas Animagus par hasard ?   
Les Maraudeurs et les filles pâlirent mais Dumbledore ne le remarqua pas et secoua la tête.   
- Non.  
- Alors, il en a toutes les capacités...  
- Il est trop jeune pour y être arriver tout seul... On l'aurait su.   
- Oui mais c'est étrange qu'il ait un groupe sanguin d'Animagus sans en être un.   
Les Maraudeurs se sentaient de plus en plus mal... Ils savaient déjà que ce qu'ils avaient fait était un exploit, mais l'entendre dire par Dumbledore lui même, c'était quelque chose. Juliette dit, histoire de sauver la mise à ses petits camarades :  
- Non, c'est possible. Il suffit qu'il soit plus proche du type G que du E. La limite peut être très faible parfois... Le sang effectue une mutation lorsqu'on se transforme pour la première fois.   
Tout le monde la regarda étonné. Elle sourit doucement et haussa les épaules :  
- J'ai beaucoup étudié la question...  
Emerson hocha la tête.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, si on ne trouve pas de sang dans les plus brefs délais, on ne pourra plus rien faire.   
Juliette ricana :  
- Jour de chance Médicomage Emerson ! Je suis Animagus.   
- Vous ?  
- Ouep...   
- Quel type ?  
- G.  
- Ouah... C'est très bon pour nous ça !  
Tout le monde rit devant la tête du Médicomage.   
- La transfusion est une opération plutôt simple. Mais elle risque de vous fatiguer et...  
- Peu importe ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire... et faites le vite.   
- Bien... Suivez moi... Ca ne durera pas longtemps.  
Juliette sourit à ses amis et suivit le Médicomage dans la chambre de Sirius. 

Les infirmières l'installèrent dans un lit à côté de celui de Sirius. Son ami était d'une pâleur mortelle et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle passa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, se rappelant leur premier et leur seul baiser. Elle respira un grand coup et tendit le bras au Médicomage. Il tenait une sorte de ver géant avec des têtes à chaque extrémité de son corps.   
- Ceci s'appelle un Numb. Il va faire un petit trou dans une de vos veines, faire de même avec une de celles de Sirius, pomper le sang et le véhiculer... En plus de ça, ils sont très affectueux !   
- Je veux bien vous croire.   
Emerson lui sourit et demanda :  
- Prête ?  
Elle acquiesça. Il posa le Numb sur le bras de Juliette qui sentit un petit picotement. Il posa l'autre extrémité de l'animal sur le bras de Sirius et Juliette vit la petite bête passer du rose pâle au rouge vif alors que le sang circulait à travers elle. Emerson sourit.  
- Bien... Reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se détache tout seul lorsqu'il y en aura assez... Ils le savent toujours... Il n'y a pas plus fascinante créature qu'un Numb !   
Juliette grimaça :  
- Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place !  
Le Médicomage rigola de bon coeur et sortit, laissant les deux amis seuls avec le Numb. Juliette regarda Sirius. Et si la transfusion ne marchait pas, que ferait-elle ? Elle avait déjà eu des petits copains. Etre le meilleur attrapeur de Beauxbâtons avait ses avantages. Avoir tous les garçons de l'école à ses pieds en faisait parti. Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement été amoureuse. C'était plus pour s'amuser, pour ne pas être seule. Elle restait rarement plus d'un mois avec le même mec. Elle se lassait toujours très vite d'eux ! Mais pour Sirius, c'était différent. Malgré les rigolades avec Lily sur le fait qu'elle craquait pour lui, elle savait que c'était plus qu'un simple crush... Elle était littéralement folle de lui. Et il fallait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. D'abord sa mère, puis Sirius... Elle se demandait si elle supporterait de le perdre lui aussi. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami inconscient et dit :  
- Si tu meurs Sirius Black, je te tue !  
Elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par les doux bruits que faisait le Numb. 

Lorsque Juliette s'éveilla, elle trouva Remus en train de lire un livre sur les métamorphoses illicites. Elle eut du mal à émerger mais finit par articuler un "eh" minable. Remus lui sourit et posa son livre :  
- Hello ! Comment ça va ?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Patraque... Et Sirius ?  
Remus éclata de rire.  
- Il pète la forme ! Les infirmières en sont au point de vouloir l'attacher pour l'empêcher de sortir de son lit ! Il s'est réveillé peut après la transfusion. Emerson dit que le poison a totalement disparu de son organisme et qu'il va bien.   
Elle sourit.   
- Tant mieux...   
- Ton sang est pire que les amphets du monde moldu ! C'est Lily qui nous a dit ça ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que veut dire "amphet", j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander.  
- J'en sais rien. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Presque 20h... Les visites sont terminées depuis deux heures mais ils ont accepté que je reste jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. On était inquiet. Tu as dormi plus longtemps que le Médicomage le pensait !   
- Bah... J'adore dormir, tu le sais bien !  
Ils se sourirent doucement. Remus se leva et l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Je vais te laisser te reposer. On reviendra demain après les cours. On vous amènera vos devoirs !   
- Très drôle !   
Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, Juliette l'appela.   
- Rem' ?   
- Oui ?  
- Faites attention... La bête qui nous a attaqué doit toujours être dans les parages.  
- Ne t'en fais pas... Personne n'a le droit de sortir dans le parc après la tombée de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve. Et pour une fois, on va suivre les règles... Après tout, elle a quand même envoyé deux des nôtres à l'hosto ! James et Peter crient vengeance mais on vous attendra pour ça !  
- C'est trop gentil !  
- Bonne nuit Snowfoot...  
- Bonne nuit Rem'...  
Il sortit et Juliette se rendormit aussitôt.   
Un peu plus tard, elle eut vaguement l'impression que quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre. Elle entrouvrit un oeil et constata que ce n'était pas une infirmière. Elle finit par voir une silhouette se dessiner dans les ombres. Elle allait crier lorsqu'elle reconnut Sirius.  
- Bon sang, Padfoot, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !  
Il s'approcha du lit de son amie en souriant.  
- Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Ca va ?  
- J'ai une affreuse envie de dormir, à part ça, je vais bien... Et toi ?  
- En pleine forme !   
Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main.  
- Merci...   
Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et haussa les épaules.  
- Bah... C'était rien...  
- Tu parles ! Tu m'as juste sauvé la vie...   
- Je n'ai fait que faire ce que tu as fait pour moi samedi soir...  
Il rigola :  
- Ca t'arrive de faire des phrases claires ?  
- Parfois... Je...  
Elle se tut et regarda la lune. Sirius lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.  
- Tu quoi ?  
Juliette soupira.  
- Je n'aurais pas supporté de...  
- Quoi ?  
Elle éclata en sanglots et il la prit dans ses bras.   
- Si tu ne t'en étais pas sorti, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre... Je le sais...   
- Je suis sûr que si...  
- Non ! Promets que tu ne me laisseras jamais... Promets !  
- Je te le promets... Sauf si tu es d'accord pour que je te laisse !  
Elle sourit tout en pleurant. Sirius s'allongea à côté d'elle et elle se blottit contre lui, le nez dans sa poitrine. Il lui caressait les cheveux, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle finit par se rendormir mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et, la joue posée contre ses cheveux, il murmura :  
- Jamais je ne te laisserais... Je serai toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive... Je t'aime...  
Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne à son tour. 

**Notes :** Eh eh ! Alors ? Ca vous a plut ? Les chapitres 10 et 11 sont mes préférés... On se demande bien pourquoi ;-) Ils sont longs en plus ! Pour l'empoisonnement au Ka-Ching, ça vient de la chanson de Shania Twain qui s'appelle Ka-Ching ;-) Pour l'animal dont se sert Emerson pour la transfusion, le Numb, c'est le titre d'une chanson de P!nk ! Faut vraiment que j'évite d'écouter de la musique en écrivant, ça me file des idées ;-) Pour le coup de la transfusion, c'est pour ça que j'avais bien rigolé quand tu avais fait ça aussi dans ta fic, Angharrad. J'avais déjà prévu le coup depuis longtemps vu que la fin de BofB est écrite depuis le milieu de Come Back ;-) Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Sauf que je laisse le loup-garou de côté, chez moi, on fait dans les Animagi ;-) Je me suis un peu lâchée à la fin... Sorry ;) L'innocence des 15 ans, c'est mignon... S'ils savaient ce qui va leur arriver... Les pauvres ;-) Je suis cruelle ! Enfin, c'est pas vraiment ma faute après tout, c'est pas moi qui ait mit Si' en prison pendant 12 ans ! 


	12. Le mauvais côté

**Band Of Brothers - 1ere Partie **(5e Année)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Fan' pour être aller lire Come Back, pour ses reviews très utiles et pour son aide précieuse ! Over qui veut toujours qu'il y ait de la bagarre, sadique va ! Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks !  
**Notes**: Bon... Désolée du retard... J'ai été prise d'une crise subite de fainéantite aiguë (comme le dit si bien Lulu ;) ! Bref, dimanche soir, je me pose devant Bob (mon pc pour les incultes) bien décider à commencer ce chapitre (et finir la fic par la même occasion), je l'allume, je glisse le doigt sur le pad pour aller me connecter et PAF... le chien... tout me pète à la figure ! Résultat des courses ? Retour au SAV de Darty (non je ne fais pas de pub!) alors que ça fait même pas trois semaines qu'il en est sorti ! On dit merci à Compaq (je ne fais toujours pas de pub à part si vous êtes tueur à gage, je mets un contrat sur Compaq !!). Et après, on va me dire que j'ai pas la poisse ! Bref, let's go ! 

**Chapitre 12 : Le Mauvais Côté**

Les Maraudeurs au grand complet et leurs groupies - comme les autres élèves surnommaient les deux jeunes filles - étaient réunis sur le terrain de vol. Si Sirius tenait une forme olympique, Juliette était encore patraque. Le Médicomage disait qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter mais Remus passait son temps à la couver quand même ! Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle n'était pas malade, juste fatiguée, il gardait toujours un oeil de mère poule sur elle... Y compris quand elle était avec Sirius ! Les longues heures de révision pour le BUSE n'avaient rien arrangé ! Même si les examens s'étaient bien passés et qu'il ne leur restait qu'une semaine de cours, elle se sentait vraiment à côté de la plaque. Manque de chance, le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année était pour l'après midi même ! Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ce n'était pas que l'issue du match avait grande importance vu que Gryffondor était déjà assuré de remporter le tournoi ! Ils n'avaient perdu aucun de leurs matchs, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres équipes. Mais s'ils perdaient celui ci, ils passeraient à côté du Grand Chelem... Wood avait beau dire que ce n'était pas grave, que l'important c'était que le batteur et l'attrapeur soient en vie, Juliette savait très bien qu'il serait affreusement déçu de perdre. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de tenir le coup. Elle avait l'impression de flotter depuis qu'elle était sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Elle était fatiguée, elle se sentait bizarre, et voir Sirius sauter de partout tel un jeune chien surexcité lui collait le mal de mer ! Elle grogna :  
- Si', tu veux bien te calmer deux minutes !  
Il sourit, lui fonça dessus, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
- Mais t'as vu, fait un temps magnifique pour le match ! On a de la chance ! Et puis j'en ai marre de rester immobile ! Je suis resté assez longtemps sans bouger à l'hosto !   
James s'étrangla de rire.  
- Sans bouger ? Courir comme un fou dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, tu appelles ça 'ne pas bouger' toi ? Et je te rappelles que c'était il y a plus d'un mois !   
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
- Bah... Et puis, fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant que Jul' dormait !  
- Tu es impossible !  
En parlant de dormir, la jeune fille commençait à piquer du nez sur le torse de son petit copain. Il la secoua doucement :  
- Eh, Snowfoot ! On se réveille ! On a un match à gagner !   
- Mmmmmmmmmmppppppphhhhhhhmmmmm !  
Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et fronça les sourcils. Il écarta son amie et la regarda :  
- Juliette, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu ne fais que dormir depuis la transfusion !  
- Ca va... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée... Et puis je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch ! C'est le Médicomage qui l'a dit...  
- A bas les Médicomages, qu'est ce qu'ils y connaissent en Quidditch ? C'est le dernier match de la saison, c'est contre Serpentard et on va leur mettre la pâtée ! Et puis, mon épaule va parfaitement bien ! On dit merci à tes petits globules rouges !!!!   
Elle sourit. Il semblait en pleine forme contrairement à elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir attraper le Vif d'Or avant l'attrapeur adverse. Elle avait envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée de se faire battre par Lewis. Mais, à moins d'un miracle, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils gagnent le match ! Elle soupira :  
- Tu devrais y aller doucement quand même et...  
Wood arriva à ce moment là en gesticulant comme un beau diable.  
- Ah vous êtes là ! C'est affreux !  
James essaya de le calmer pour qu'ils puissent saisir le problème. Gregory respira un grand coup et dit :  
- Peterson, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard, vient de déclarer forfait... C'est Bartlett qui va le remplacer !  
Juliette grimaça et se tourna vers Remus. Le loup-garou avait les mâchoires et poings serrés. Elle soupira de plus belle :  
- Manquait plus que ça !  
Wood vira au blanc :  
- Comment ça ?   
- Bartlett et moi, on a eu quelques petits différents... Je sens que les Cognards vont souvent venir dans ma direction !  
Sirius lui fit un grand sourire :  
- Ne t'en fais pas mon coeur, je te protégerais !  
Elle ricana :  
- J'y compte bien parce que ça m'étonnerait que Colleen te donne un coup de main... Je paris qu'elle va me lancer elle même les Cognards. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle sait qu'on sort ensemble... A part si tu considères les regards meurtriers comme une invitation à engager la conversation !   
Sirius lui fit un pauvre sourire, haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son capitaine.  
- Pas de panique Greg, je le surveillerai de près !  
Wood poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête.  
- Bien... Je te fais confiance ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça les enfants mais, faut qu'on mette au point notre tactique !  
Les autres joueurs de Gryffondor commençaient à arriver et, après avoir saluer leurs amis, Remus, Peter et Lily rentrèrent au château. 

Les élèves réunis dans leurs tribunes respectives étaient totalement déchaînés. Les insultes fusaient entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Les professeurs surveillaient tout ce petit monde, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il restait qu'une semaine d'école que les Maisons ne pouvaient plus perdre de point ! La coupe des 4 maisons n'avaient pas encore été remise ! Remus regardait le terrain de Quidditch avec un peu d'appréhension. Lily était assise à côté de lui et jetait de petits coups d'oeil à Peter qui était avec Trish et ses copines, c'est à dire à une bonne distance d'elle. Remus soupira. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.  
- Ne t'en fais pas... Tout se passera bien... Même si on perd, ça ne sera pas la fin du monde...  
- Je sais... C'est juste que Jul' a vraiment l'air dans le coltar... et avec Bartlett qui joue... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Lily...  
- Mets tes instincts de loupiot de côté Rem'... Sirius est sur le terrain, James a promit qu'il garderait un oeil sur elle... Rien ne peut lui arriver...  
Il hocha la tête.  
- J'espère que tu as raison... Les voilà...  
En effet, tous les élèves s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement pour applaudir les joueurs qui venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Remus regarda attentivement Juliette mais il ne vit rien qui puisse laisser penser qu'elle allait mal. Il soupira et se rassit alors qu'Alex Kennedy, le Serdaigle qui commentait les matchs de Quidditch, commençait à parler aux spectateurs.  
- Bien le bon jour à tous ! Belle journée pour un match de Quidditch n'est-il point ? Est ce que Serpentard privera Gryffondor du Grand Chelem ? Vous le saurez à la fin de ce match ! Les deux capitaines viennent de se serrer la main, Mrs Hooch va donner le coup d'envoi... Voilà c'est fait !!!! Gryffondor a la balle ! Potter fonce vers les buts adverses à une vitesse vertigineuse ! ET IL MARQUE !!!! 10-0 pour Gryffondor !!!!   
Juliette sourit et leva le pouce en direction de James. Ca commençait bien... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Vif mais il était introuvable. Elle volait doucement, ne s'occupant pas de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, évitant les Cognards que Colleen laissait passer près d'elle. Lors d'un temps-mort, Wood vint secouer la Batteuse en lui demandant de ne plus essayer de tuer son attrapeur. Avec un regard meurtrier dans sa direction, elle acquiesça. De ce fait, Juliette ne fut plus vraiment embêter par les petites balles. Elle réprimait un frisson de dégoût dès qu'elle approchait de Bartlett mais il ne faisait rien qui puisse lui porter préjudice. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le tableau de score : 90-80 pour Gryffondor... C'était serré ! Elle évita un Cognard et lança un regard noir à Colleen. Elle vit alors le Vif voleter juste en dessus de sa coéquipière. Elle plongea en piquer et prit le plus de vitesse possible. Lewis l'ayant vu faire, il la suivit. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre du Vif lorsqu'un hurlement la fit se retourner. Sirius se tenait la tête à deux mains et commençait à glisser de son balai. James laissa tomber le Souaffle et fonça rattraper son meilleur ami. Juliette ne s'occupa plus du Vif et descendit rejoindre ses amis sur le sol. James avait allongé Sirius qui gémissait en se bouchant les oreilles. Le sifflet de Mrs Hooch retentit mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.  
- Tais-toi... Fous moi la paix !  
James regarda Juliette perplexe.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?  
- Aucune idée.  
Les joueurs de Gryffondor, Mrs Hooch, le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Dumbledore les avaient rejoint. Juliette leur jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle vit surtout les joueurs de Serpentard qui se congratulaient et poussaient des cris de joie. Elle se tourna vers Wood.  
- On a perdu ?  
Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Juliette serra les dents et regarda de nouveaux les Serpentards. Son regard croisa celui de Bartlett qui souriait méchamment. Elle sursauta lorsque Sirius lui attrapa le bras. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyre et il murmura.  
- C'est lui...  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est lui... qui nous a attaqué...  
- Qui ? Bartlett ?  
Son petit ami hocha la tête. Elle échangea un regard avec James et se leva au moment même où Peter, Remus et Lily arrivaient avec Mrs Pomfrey. Dumbledore n'apprécia pas vraiment le regard froid qu'il vit sur le visage de son élève.  
- Miss Dante... Que faites vous ?  
- J'ai un compte à régler...  
Elle partit dans la direction des Serpentards suivit de près par James, Remus et Lily. Dumbledore leur emboîta le pas. Les Serpentard regardèrent arriver l'attrapeur des Gryffondors avec un sourire ironique. Snape, qui était très ami avec Bartlett, lui demanda :  
- Tu crois qu'elle vient pour te féliciter !  
Ils ricanèrent. Juliette coupa net à leur rigolade en balançant une claque magistrale dans la figure du Batteur.   
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?  
- De quoi tu parles Dante ! C'est pas ma faute si ton batard de petit copain ne sait pas tenir sur un balai.  
Elle allait lui en remettre une mais une main douce l'en empêcha.   
- Miss Dante... Un peu de contrôle s'il vous plaît... Allez vous enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici...   
Juliette respira profondément et dit :  
- Sirius vient de dire que c'était Bartlett qui nous avait attaqué dans le parc...  
Sean rigola :  
- Il délire !  
- Ah oui ? Comment tu expliques que tu pues le loup à dix kilomètres à la ronde ? Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour pas men rendre compte avant !   
Bartlett s'approcha tout près d'elle et lui siffla à l'oreille.   
- Peut être parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu étais trop absorbée dans ton petit monde ou tu avais ton loup personnel avec toi... alors ça fausse ton odorat... Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les Animagi, Petite Fille ! Tu ignores encore le pouvoir qui est en toi !  
Elle le repoussa :  
- Je préfère l'ignorer plutôt que de devenir comme toi... Laisse Sirius tranquille !  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Très bien ! C'était juste pour t'empêcher d'attraper le Vif que je l'ai secoué...   
Dumbledore regarda durement le Serpentard.   
- Mr Bartlett, Miss Dante, venez avec moi...  
Ils suivirent leur Directeur sans rien dire. Au moment où ils passaient près de Sirius et de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de lui, Dumbledore demanda à Mrs Pomfrey de lui confier le jeune homme. Il avait retrouvé quelque peu ses esprits et se releva. Il manqua de sauter à la gorge de Bartlett mais Juliette lui attrapa la main et lui demanda de rester tranquille. Le Professeur les ramenait au château en silence. Sirius demanda à Bartlett :  
- Comment tu fais pour me rendre malade...  
Sean ricana :  
- Oh... Rien de bien compliqué... Un simple petit envoûtement combiné au Ka-Ching, et tu étais à moi !   
- Tu me le paieras...  
- Mais quand tu veux mon petit chiot... quand tu veux...  
Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la porte d'entrée, Bartlett s'arrêta et dit :  
- Il va gagner vous savez...   
Dumbledore lui demanda :  
- De quoi parlez-vous, Mr Bartlett...  
- Voldemort... Il est en chemin...   
Il se tourna vers Juliette et Sirius.  
- Vous avez choisi le mauvais côté... Celui des perdants... Mon Maître arrive.. Il a finit ce qu'il avait à faire dans l'Est et il vient terminer son oeuvre ici. Il va prendre le pouvoir et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'en empêcher... Il est trop puissant pour vous...   
Le Directeur rajusta ses lunettes.  
- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Il y a toujours un moyen d'empêcher les choses !  
- Vous verrez bien ! Vous n'êtes pas préparé à ce que vous allez affronter. Vous allez tous mourir ! Et je serai là pour voir ça !   
Il s'approcha de Juliette :  
- Je vous ai laissé une chance à toi et au loup-garou... Mais vous avez choisi de rester du côté de Dumbledore... Et vous allez mourir pour ça !   
Elle grogna :  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi...  
- On en reparlera dans quelques temps... On se reverra !  
Il l'embrassa, se transforma en une bête hideuse et s'enfuit dans la Forêt interdite. Elle cracha et se tourna vers Sirius :  
- Je crois que je vais vomir...  
Il lui sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore qui fixait toujours l'endroit où Sean avait disparut.  
- Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il était sérieux Monsieur ?  
- J'en ai bien peur Sirius...  
Juliette se tourna vers son petit ami.  
- Voldemort a une tonne de disciples. Je suppose qu'il construit tranquillement ses plans de domination du monde pendant que le Ministère se fourre la tête dans le sable comme une autruche ! J'entendais souvent mes parents parler des Mangemorts le soir... Ce sont eux qui ont tué ma mère.  
Dumbledore soupira :  
- Et tant d'autres...  
- En tout cas, si Voldemort est aussi puissant que mes parents semblaient le supposer et s'il a tant de soutien que ça, on est dans la merde... si vous me passez l'expression Monsieur !  
Le directeur sourit et haussa les épaules.  
- Si Sean dit vrai, ça ne fait malheureusement que commencer... Les rumeurs disent que Voldemort serait aussi puissant si ce n'est plus que Grindelwald...   
Sirius secoua la tête :  
- Mais si Voldemort était aussi puissant que ça, on le saurait non ?   
- Pas si le Ministère étouffe l'affaire... C'est bien ça Professeur ?  
Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête et sourit doucement à Juliette.   
- D'un part, le Ministère semble croire que les informations sur Voldemort sont grandement exagérées ! Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir !   
Sirius et Juliette le regardèrent, vaguement perplexe. Le jeune homme murmura :  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?   
Dumbledore pose un main sur son épaule et dit :  
- Ce que nous avons à faire Mr Black... Nous dresser contre lui... Les prochaines années seront certainement très dures et nous ne parviendrons à vaincre que si nous restons unis. N'oubliez jamais, mes chers enfants, que l'union fait la force...   
  


**Notes**: Ifrinn ! C'est méga court ! Et je suis sûre que vous avez trouvé ça nul ! Sincèrement, je ne savais pas comment finir cette histoire... J'ai les idées pour l'autre, mais pas pour le dernier chapitre de celle-ci ;-))) Enfin bon... Comme d'hab, reviews... Parce que si vous voulez que je retravaille ce chapitre pour la version corrigée il faut me le dire... Si il vous convient comme il est... Dites le moi aussi ! Y'a pas de raison ! Bon, je vous annonce le premier chapitre de Band of Brothers 2 (qui on a un titre, on le lâche pas !) pour la fin de semaine ! Et ça sera un chapitre un peu spécial !

**Thanks to :**   
¤ Angharrad : Pour la réplique débile du "si-tu-meurs-je-te-tue" c'est pas de moi... C'est notre très chère Diana Gabaldon qui nous la sortit dans un de ses bouquins ;-) Mais je dois dire que c'est le genre de réplique qui me fait tripper alors ;-) Eh eh ! Je savais bien que Si' fou allait attirer les foules ;-) Eh oui, je sais, Juliette est TROP sensible... Mais c'est une Mary-Sue, peut pas trop lui en demander non plus :'-(((((( J'aurais pas du faire le test !!!! Pour le lien... Eum... Oui il aurait du... faut que je revois ça ! La chasse au monstre ? Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Je pense que j'ai un peu baclé la fin non ? Mais j'aimais bien le fait que ça se passe pendant le match de Quidditch... Pour le sang G/E... bah, fallait bien trouver quelque chose ;-) et puis, sont inquiets pour Siriunouchet alors... cherche pas plus loin ! ET TU POSES BEAUCOUP TROP DE QUESTIONS ! QUI ES-TU ? D'OU VIENS-TU ? PARLES! Désolée, je viens de regarder Atlantide... Meuh ! Qui a dit que j'allais la tuer ???? J'ai pas encore décidé si je faisais une happy end ou pas... J'ai le temps encore... Pffff... Deux fics !!!! 

¤ Asriela Black : Lol... eum... Je pense que Remus essayait de remonter le moral de Si'... mais je pense aussi qu'il faut que je me calme avec mon obsession et mon amour inconditionnel pour Padfoot ;-) Ah oui... Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me reviens... C'est dans le 4... Non non, le 11 n'était pas le dernier chapitre... Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'est la fin de la partie parce que je les ai enfin mit ensemble ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a une grosse bébête vilaine à combattre !!!! Vous allez l'avoir la 7e année... Deux minutes !!!! Le 3e volet s'appelle Band of Brothers 2e partie-7e année & after Hogwarts ! Et ce n'est pas une blague... Je sais pas quand elle sera en ligne... Ca dépend de l'inspiration... J'ai les idées (thanks Joss) mais il faut que je les mette dans l'ordre ;-)

¤ Overcraft : Tant mieux que tu rigoles... Parce que je te méprise ! Je le crie à la face du monde ! Cette folle appelle son rat Sirius ! Vous vous rendez compte ????? Qu'est ce que tu veux Requinou, je suis une grande romantique ! Pour James & Lily, je les aime bien mais va plutot voir du côté de la fic de Lulu... C'est elle l'amoureuse de Jamsie... Pas moi ;-) Et puis pour ce qui est des descriptions alléchantes... tu permets ? D'une, ils ont 15 ans et je suis peut être méga conservatrice mais je vais pas les mettre au pieu tout de suite ! Non mais ! Et de deux, Sirius étant exclusivement à moi, je garde les descriptions alléchantes pour moi et mes fantasmes ;)))))) 

¤ Miya Black : J'espère que tu vas mieux (merci petite maladie qui a fait que tu es allée lire Come Back !) Pour le prochain chapitre de BofB... Eum... tu l'as sous les yeux ;-) La suite de Come Back ? Aucune idée pour l'instant... J'ai encore le temps pour ça... Merci ;-))))))))))))))

¤ Alana Chantelune : Merci... C'était court mais c'était très agréable ;-)))))))))))))))))

¤ Sinistrose : Ouah... j'ai les chevilles qui commencent à enfler... Je vais plus pouvoir sortir de ma chambre... Tant mieux, j'irai pas bosser ! Sean est là ! Et ce n'est pas un yéti-loup-garou !!!!!! Merci ! C'est vrai que Voldy et Sean, ça a du potentiel ;))) Ca va faire des étincelles dans le 2 ;)

¤ La sckotchée : Original comme surnom ;) Bref, merci bien ! J'apprécie ;))))


End file.
